Playing With Fire
by Envious Hero
Summary: Link gets stranded in Faron Woods from a storm, after completing the first Silent Realm Trial, and night is fast approaching. Ghirahim shows up to taunt him on the situation but offers Link a place to stay the night. Link hesitantly accepts the offer since his other options aren't much better. NSFW, M/M, GhiraLink, Don't like don't read.
1. Playing With Fire

Link stared out at the pouring rain from where he'd taken shelter at the viewing platform in Faron Woods. He'd fallen asleep after completing Farore's Silent Realm and woken up to the rain. He'd made his way to a bird statue but the downpour had been so heavy he wasn't able to ascend back into the sky; so he'd chosen to seek shelter. The worst part was he was still soaking wet, had no way to dry out his clothing, and nightfall was fast approaching.

Some distance away, concealed in shadows and forestry, a figure observed the boy resting at the viewing platform. White lips curved up in a smirk as the figure drew carefully closer.

Ringing out his trademark green hat, Link tried to remember if there had been any fire in Sky View temple. If there had been any, maybe he could dry his clothes out there. Not to mention it would probably be a more secure location to spend the night.

The traversing Demon Lord materialized at the end of the curved hall, his appearance causing a small chiming sound to ring through the air. Silently, he approached the curled up hero, hand trailing along the wall.

Link heard the soft chime ring through the air and snapped his head up to the side to see the Demon Lord slowly approaching him. He grunted and quickly scrambled to his feet, really not in the mood for this, but gripping at his sword anyways.

The demon laughed, "Oh come now, sky child. You hardly look in the condition to fight..." Ghirahim said, drawing closer to the boy regardless of the threat he was trying to pose.

Link stared up at Ghirahim as he continued his approach. "What do you want this time Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim paused, feigning a look of hurt, "Oh, you don't sound happy to see me..."

Link shook his head at the hurt look the Demon Lord was giving him. "I'm soaking wet and I have no way home for the night, I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now."

"Is that so?" Ghirahim said with a sly smile. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, gazing out at the heavy rain, "This doesn't look like it will let up for quite some time, hero... and let me tell you, the woods aren't too forgiving at night."

Link sighed, lowering his sword he looked out at the rain again and the darkening skyline. He didn't know if Ghirahim was attempting to frighten him or if he spoke the truth. He'd never been on the surface at night before and didn't know what kind of new dangers he might have to face once the sun set.

A great rumbling overhead announced a storm approaching, a few flashes lighting up the sky. Ghirahim chuckled lightly, "It looks like you're in a tight spot, sky child..."

Looking up at the sky as the rumble of a new storm system made itself know, the blond sighed. He glanced over at the Demon Lord and swallowed a bit of his pride. "I don't suppose you'd be able to help me get back to the sky?"

Ghirahim looked contemplative for a moment, "Well, I suppose it would be possible for me to teleport you back up to your little floating rock, however..." he yawned, "I'm rather tired after a fruitless day of searching for clues as to how I can reach the spirit maiden, so I'm afraid you're out of luck."

For a moment Link was hopeful that the Demon Lord would help him get back home for the night. His face had begun to light up and then the hope was ripped away from him. He needed a way home though. Even if he didn't encounter any real dangers over night, staying in his soaking garments would surely result in illness. Balling his fists in frustration he swallowed even more of his pride. "Please Ghirahim, I really need your help."

"Well..." Ghirahim drawled, tone practically dripping smugness, "you're in luck, sky child. I was just on my way back to my manor when I came across you, and since you're in SUCH need..." he glanced at Link and smirked, "I suppose I can allow you to return with me."

Link wasn't overly thrilled at the prospect of going with Ghirahim but he supposed it was better than being stuck in the woods all night. Nodding Link put his sword away and took a few steps toward Ghirahim. "Thank you."

"Wise choice," Ghirahim said, holding out a gloved hand.

Hesitating only slightly, Link lifted his hand and placed it in the Demon Lord's.

Ghirahim raised his other hand and snapped his fingers. In a flash of multi-coloured diamonds, they were gone, and when their surroundings reappeared, they were in a lavishly decorated hall.

Gaping at his surroundings, Link took a step forward before he remembered he was soaking wet. Blushing he moved back to his original spot, feeling bad for dripping all over the expensive looking furnishings.

Ghirahim tutted, looking Link up and down disapprovingly, "We'll have to get you out of those clothes..." He began walking down the hall, motioning for Link to follow.

Link blushed slightly at the statement but then followed the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim led them to a set of double doors, pushing them open to reveal a grand bathroom.

Link had just been about to ask where the Demon Lord was leading him then they stopped at the double doors. The blonds' eyes went wide when the luxurious bathroom was revealed. Removing his boots quickly the hero quickly wandered into the bathroom, sights already set on a large tub that seemed to call out to every aching muscle in his body.

Ghirahim observed him with amusement, leaning back on the edge of the bath. "You may use it, if you'd like," He purred.

Link smiled softly at Ghirahim "thank you." Reaching out the hero started filling the tub with nice hot water before peeling off the sopping wet clothing he wore. Stopping when he got down to the last article of clothing, his pants. He glanced back over at the Demon Lord, a small blush spreading across his face. He wanted to ask the demon to leave but was afraid to do so since he was suddenly being so hospitable to him.

Out of courtesy, the demon had his eyes averted from Link. He hummed softly, eyes closed as if contemplating something.

Link bit on his bottom lip softly out of his nervousness. Quickly he turned off the water of the bath once it had filled and, as fast as he could, discarded his pants before leaping in the warm waiting waters.

Ghirahim opened his eyes, smirking a bit before raising his hand and snapping his fingers. His clothing began to dissipate into tiny diamond shards, revealing his bare figure. He stood, turning and slipping into the bathwater.

Link sighed, fully relaxing in the soothing waters of the giant bath. The blond was so relieved at the moment he didn't even notice Ghirahim climb into the tub with him.

Ghirahim sighed softly as he relaxed as well, feeling the warm waters calming him.

After a few minutes of relaxing Link reopened his eyes and saw the Demon Lord sitting in the bath with him. "A-ah!" Link got flustered and backed into the far corner of the tub. "G-ghirahim what're you doing?"

"Bathing," Ghirahim replied simply, casting Link a sideways glance. A slow smirk spread across his face, "Well, don't you look flustered..."

Link blushed and tried to cover himself while looking away from Ghirahim and trying to ignore the Demon Lords' comment.

Ghirahim chuckled at the boy's bashfulness, "You don't have to be so shy, sky child, you have quite a nice body." The Demon Lord admitted, though it still wasn't as nice as his own.

Link blushed even more, his ears turning red as well. "T-thank you?" Link wasn't sure what to do. He resisted the urge to sink down into the water even more as he reached over for the bar of soap.

A devilish smirk spread across Ghirahim's face. Slowly, he made his way over to where Link was, reaching out and grabbing the soap, "Perhaps I can... help you with this..."

Link's heart pounded in his chest and before he knew what was happening the soap had disappeared from his hand.

One of Ghirahim's hands slid up to the junction between the hero's neck and shoulders, massaging the skin. He leaned his head over the hero's other shoulder, speaking into his ear and subtly pressing up against him from behind. "You are so tense, sky child..."

"Ah!" Link stuttered as his body froze under Ghirahim's touch. His whole body was heating up in an unusual manner as he felt the Demon Lord whisper into his ear. "G-ghirahim."

Ghirahim rolled the soap in his hand, gathering some of the lather and gently rubbing it in between the boy's shoulder blades and down his back.

A small moan made its' way past Link's lips as the Demon Lord's hands worked on his back. The young hero didn't know what was happening, just that Ghirahim's touches felt so good to his body.

Ghirahim smiled, setting the soap aside, his hands finding Link's sides and massaging up and down them. He pressed his lips against the side of Link's neck, moving his hands to the boy's front, nails lightly scratching over the skin of his stomach, "Such a dirty boy..." he murmured, then, just like that, he pulled away.

Link let out a soft hiss as nails grazed the flesh of his stomach. His head was swimming in a strange fuzzy state while his body relaxed and continued to get warmer. A small groan escaped him when Ghirahim pulled away and he couldn't help turning to the side slightly to look for the pale demon. Before Link turned fully around he noticed his body had become slightly aroused and stopped. Now that the Demon Lord's touches had stopped his head was beginning to clear out a bit. The blush settled back into his features as he realized what the strange heat in his body had been.

Ghirahim smirked knowingly, inclining his head the slightest bit and admiring the blush on Link's face.

Taking a shaky breath, Link tried to act as if nothing was wrong with himself. "Thank you for washing my back," he said softly, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. With that he quickly dipped down into the water to rinse the soap off his back before seeking out something to wash his hair with.

"Sky child," Ghirahim said to get Link's attention, then gestured with his chin over to where a bottle of shampoo rested on the side of the tub. Then he merely... watched...

Link glanced over at the bottle, nodding to Ghirahim as he reached over to grab it. Pouring some of the creamy substance into his hair the blond quickly washed up, lathering up the suds before rinsing his hair clean again. Breathing a sigh of relief, Link had managed to calm his body back down while washing his hair. Looking back at the Demon Lord he wondered if he should attempt to enjoy the bath a few minutes more or if getting out was a better option.

Ghirahim watched Link with mild interest, a small smile playing at his lips. The boy was just too adorable for his own good.

Link took a gulp and decided to quickly climb out of the tub. Moving as quickly as he could without slipping he grabbed a towel hanging across the room and wrapped it around his waist quickly. Breathing a mental sigh he grabbed another one to dry his hair off with.

Grinning devilishly, the Demon Lord suddenly appeared behind Link, wrapping his arms around his waist and speaking into the boy's ear. "Oh? Leaving so soon...?" His fingers played with the edge of the towel, tugging at it slightly.

Link froze in drying his hair to look down at the hands wrapped around his waist. "Ghirahim just w-what're you doing?" The blond questioned and tried to stay calm but he could feel his body heating up again. His mind raced, just why was his body reacting to the Demon Lords advances this way.

"Mm... I don't know." Ghirahim murmured, ghosting his lips along the curve of Link's neck, his fingers tracing along the skin just above the towel. "Why don't you tell me?"

Link suppressed a small groan as long elegant fingers traced along his stomach. Taking a shaky breath and decided to try and play the naive child roll for as long as he could. "I thank you for being so hospitable Ghirahim but I r-really don't understand what you're doing."

Ghirahim paused, narrowing his eyes a fraction. His hands slid to Link's hips, pulling them against his own lower body in a subtle grind. "I think you do..." he smirked.

Link let out a loud gasp as Ghirahim pulled them together. He could feel the other man through the thin towel that was the only thing covering him. Shivering slightly, Link could feel himself becoming aroused again and he knew there was no way he was going to be able to hide it from the Demon Lord for long. The thought terrified him, yet at the same time it didn't, he didn't know what to do or say.

At hearing the sky child gasp, Ghirahim's smile grew. He let his tongue slip out, tip tracing along the side of Link's neck briefly as his hands ran up the boy's sides.

Link groaned as he felt Ghirahim's tongue on his neck. His hands quivered as they came up to lightly touch the Demon Lords' hands as they ran up his body.

Chuckling softly, the demon bit down lightly on Link's neck, his chest flush against Link's back.

When Ghirahim bit softly on his neck, Link clasped a hand down over his mouth the second a full blown moan escaped him. What was happening to him. Why did everywhere the Demon Lord touched him cause his body to heat up and feel so good.

"You like this, don't you?" Ghirahim murmured against his hot skin, one of his hands pressing against the spot just over his heart, the other hand moving lower, and lower...

Link shook his head softly, but his body betrayed him by moving into Ghirahim's touches and letting out another moan.

Ghirahim's hand passed his waistline, gently gripping the area between his legs through the towel. "My, my, you're already this hard?" He purred into Link's ear, rubbing his hand up and down slowly.

A surprised shout left Link as Ghirahim grabbed him through the towel. "W-what're you!? Ah!" Link's surprise was cut short as he moaned out and leaned into the Demon Lord as he began to stroke him through the material of the towel.

Ghirahim smiled, kissing the sky child's neck before releasing him and stepping back. He nonchalantly went to grab a towel, acting as though nothing had happened.

Stumbling back when the body that was partially supporting him just suddenly disappeared. Link glanced over to see Ghirahim wrapping a towel around himself. He looked down at himself, slightly ashamed. He knew he should be relieved that the Demon Lord finally backed off, but for some reason he wasn't.

Ghirahim made his way over to another set of doors, turning his head to look back at Link over his shoulder. "Come along, sky child," he beckoned with a beguiling smirk, "oh and don't worry about your clothing, I'll have my minions take care of it." The demon waved his hand at the hero's discarded clothing.

Link glanced down at his wet garments and then followed Ghirahim , keeping a tight grip on the towel around his waist. The Demon Lord was acting as if nothing had happened a few minutes ago and he honestly didn't know what to think. He would have thought maybe he'd imagined it if it weren't for the semi-erection in between his legs.

Ghirahim led them into a lavishly decorated bedroom, raising his hand to snap his fingers again. A fire sprung up from the fireplace, casting shadows around the room. The demon turned and spread his arms dramatically, bowing to Link as he entered the room, "Welcome to my bedroom, sky child. Enjoy your stay~"

Taking a few steps inside the bedroom, Link looked around, his current problem temporarily forgotten. He'd never seen anything as extravagant and lavished as this bedroom. Wandering over to the bed, he curiously touched at the sheets to feel the high quality of the silken bed spreads. "This is amazing...I've never seen anything like this before."

Moving silently, the demon strode up behind the boy and pressed up against him, chuckling next to his ear. "You may find that you'll come to... appreciate them more in the hours to come tonight, sky child..." he said, running his hand over the sheets.

Link shivered as he felt Ghirahim pressed up behind him again. He wondered why his body was reacting so easily to everything here. Staring down at the sheets Link knew exactly what the Demon Lord meant especially after all the advances in the bathroom. "You could at least give me a proper kiss you know," the blond mumbled under his breath.

Amused, Ghirahim raised a brow and leaned over Link's shoulder, "Mm... true. How very impolite of me..." he smirked, triumphant. "Look at me, sky child."

Link turned his head to look at the Ghirahim, vibrant blue eyes looking up into the Demon Lord's rich chocolate brown ones.

Ghirahim brought his mouth to Link's, lips hovering just above the sky child's own. The moment stretched, Ghirahim teasingly brushing his lips against Link's but nothing more. His teeth flashed in a quick smile as he pulled back, "Maybe later, sky child."

Link's eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks puffed up slightly, his face going a bit red but out of frustration. "L-later!?" He couldn't believe Ghirahim.

"You sound disappointed..." Ghirahim remarked smugly, casually reclining on one of the armchairs by the fireplace.

Link frowned, getting tired of the Demon Lords' games. "Do you tease everyone this way?"

"Depends on either how much they annoy me or how much they fascinate me, or even... if I have a particular fondness for them."

Link moved in close and gave the Demon Lord a pointed stare. "So which category do I fall under? annoying or fascinating?"

Chocolate coloured eyes narrowed, amusement dancing in them, "Both."

Flinching slightly at the answer, blue eyes wavered for a moment. "...I guess you would find me annoying wouldn't you." He didn't know why it hurt, but it did. He knew it was true though, he and the Demon Lord were always getting in each others' way.

"I'm not going to lie, your incessant need to interfere with my plans has proven to be rather... irritating," the Demon Lord raised a hand to gently caress the side of Link's face, tilting his chin up and forcing eye-contact. "However, there's something about you, sky child... this certain endearing quality that I can't quite place... and I believe that I've taken a liking to it."

Link looked back up into Ghirahim's eyes, "so you don't out right hate me then?"

The demon's gaze softened a fraction, "I would have left you out in the cold if I did, Link."

Link gazed into Ghirahim's eyes for a second before closing the gap between them to steal a kiss.

Ghirahim kissed back, mouth moving along Link's as his fingers came up to lace in the boy's hair. He pulled Link back slightly, breaking off the kiss for the time being, "Mm... so you do want me," he purred, lust settling in his voice.

Link blushed a bit, "I did tell you to at least kiss me didn't I? Besides, all your teasing and touches..." Link looked away, looking rather embarrassed to be admitting all of this to the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim reached up and turned Link's chin towards him again, giving him a coy look, "Ah, yes, that wasn't quite fair of me now, was it?" With that, he pressed their lips together once more.

Link let out a soft moan and began to kiss Ghirahim back. He knew this was wrong, kissing his enemy, but he no longer cared. Everything felt too good and he didn't feel like resisting Ghirahim anymore, at least not for tonight.

Ghirahim felt a surge of heat, feeling Link surrender to him. For tonight, the sky child was his. He let his hands trail down the boy's sides, feeling the heat radiating off of his skin - Link was no longer cold, it seemed.

Letting out another moan, Link moved in closer to Ghirahim as he deepened the kiss he shared with the demon. Arms came up and even wrapped around the taller man, drawing their bodies closer together.

The Demon Lord's tongue slipped into Link's mouth, exploring every crevice as his hands slipped lower, grasping at the boy's hips and behind.

Link's tongue came up to press against Ghirahim's as it entered his mouth, letting out more soft moans. The hero could feel his body heating up again as skilled fingers drifted all over him. Moving in closer, Link swung his legs onto either side of the Demon Lord's hips to sit on his lap.

Ghirahim gave a satisfied growl, kissing him with more force. He pulled Link against him so that their lower bodies rubbed against each other's, only separated by the towels between them.

Groaning out, Link opened his mouth wider to the kiss and continued to entangle his tongue with the Demon Lords'. Nails dug lightly into Ghirahim's back as Link pulled their bodies together even more, pressing their well toned chests together.

The Demon Lord rocked his hips slowly, the feeling of his own growing hardness against Link's causing him to groan into Link's mouth. Eventually, they both had to break apart for breath, the demon almost immediately going for Link's neck instead, nibbling and sucking at the skin.

Link panted heavily when they broke apart from the kiss and moaned out loudly when his neck was assaulted. "G-ghirahim," the blond whimpered out and tilted his head to the side to give the other man more access to his soft supple flesh.

Ghirahim sucked on a particular patch of skin, leaving a mark there - a reminder of what was taking place. He trailed kisses up the boy's neck, whispering heatedly, "Move your hips with mine..."

Link groaned out and dragged his nails across Ghirahim's back. A shudder wracked his body as the older man whispered into his ear. Nodding Link started to move his hips when Ghirahim did, just as instructed.

A shudder passed through the Demon Lord at the contact between them. "Good..." he breathed, moaning softly as Link continued to grind against him.

Link groaned as he continued to move his hips against Ghirahim's. At the back of his lust clouded mind, a curiosity was peaked. Reaching between them Link grabbed both of the towels and quickly tugged them both off of their bodies so there was no longer a barrier between them. A shudder and a loud moan left Link as all of his body finally pressed up against Ghirahim.

Ghirahim inhaled sharply, looking up at Link, slightly surprised at his initiative. Never the less, he reached down and took both of them in his hand, stroking slowly, his heavy gaze fixed on Link's expression.

Link groaned and started to pant more heavily, his eyes shut tight. Drowning in the pleasure Ghirahim was causing his body it was incredibly hard to focus, but he kept moving his hips lightly.

The Demon Lord's arms found their way around Link's back and the next second he stood, carrying the sky child over to the bed. He practically threw Link down on the sheets, climbing on top of him and attacking him with hungry kisses in a matter of seconds.

Link let out a small noise of surprise as Ghirahim picked him up and carried him back over to the bed. "G-ghirah-ah!" The boy let out a small shout as he was practically thrown onto the mattress before his body was assaulted again. Letting out a loud moan he arched his back up towards the Demon Lord's sensual kisses.

The demon's hands roamed Link's body, running over his stomach and up his sides as he kissed and nipped at the skin of his chest. A small moan built in his throat. He'd already known the sky child was fit from battle and adventuring, but to actually get to feel and worship his toned body in such an intimate manner was almost surreal.

Link moaned and rolled his head to the side, arching up again into Ghirahim's touches. One of Link's hands drifted down to burry itself in the Demon Lord's silvery white hair while his other hand gripped at the bed sheets. "Auhnnn, G-ghirahim," the blond panted out.

Ghirahim moved his mouth over to one of Link's nipples, taking it into his mouth and teasing it with his teeth and tongue. He couldn't help smirking when he heard the blond moan out his name, his want for his supposed enemy growing with each passing second.

Link let out a loud moan and both his hands came to burry themselves in the Demon's hair, holding him as close to his body as he could. A feverish blush had spread across the blonds' face as he panted harshly, his whole body twitching and writing from Ghirahim's ministrations.

Ghirahim released the hard nub, moving to give the other one the same attention before kissing down to his navel. He paused, pulling back slightly and taking in his work, admiring Link's heightened state of arousal.

Link whimpered softly when Ghirahim moved slightly out of the reach of his hands and looked down at the Demon Lord. A fierce blush spread across his face and all the way up to the tips of his ears as he caught sight of his own, fully hard erection.

"Someone's excited..." Ghirahim chuckled, though he really was one to talk, feeling his own aching hard-on calling out to him. But he ignored his own need for the time being, instead focusing on Link's. He lowered his head, tongue darting out to trace along the slit of Link's arousal.

Link's breath hitched in his throat as his upper body sat up quickly out of shock. Ghirahim's tongue on him was an entirely new sensation to his body, and it frightened him how much he enjoyed it. The long tongue of the Demon Lord that he'd taunted him with during their first encounter at Sky View. It was now pleasuring him in ways he could barely even comprehend in his current state.

Ghirahim gripped his hips, stroking his fingers along the skin soothingly. "Relax, sky child..." he murmured lowly. Smirking slightly, the Demon Lord then took the head of Link's member into his mouth.

Nodding Link lay back down on the bed and gripped at the silken sheets again. Trying to relax as Ghirahim started taking him in his mouth. He started panting heavily feeling the heat of the others' mouth around his throbbing member, "G-ghirahim."

Ghirahim went slow at first, as to not startle the boy, taking more and more of him into his mouth. That soon grew boring and so he let his long, talented tongue wrap around Link's hardness, stroking and licking him in places where he knew it would garner the most pleasant reaction.

Link tried not to thrash about but it was insanely difficult. Feeling Ghirahim's tongue wrap around his member was already threatening to send him over the edge. Gripping the bed sheets he moaned out for the Demon Lord as he failed to suppress the urge to buck up into the hot cavern of pure ecstasy.

Ghirahim choked a bit, feeling the tip of Link's cock hit the back of his throat, and pulled off of him. "Let's not try and kill me now," the demon muttered, though his tone held a hint of amusement in it. With one hand firmly holding down his hips, he engulfed Link's shaft again. His other hand went down lower and cupped the hero's balls, massaging them deftly.

Link lifted his head and managed to mumble out an apology to the Demon Lord when he pulled away, "S-sorry." Link's legs were quivering when Ghirahim went down on him again. The second he felt Ghirahim start to massage his balls he felt the edge draw even closer. "G-ghirahim, I-i can't!" He panted out and brought his fist up to his mouth, biting down on it and drawing a tiny bit of blood while trying to hold himself back.

Ghirahim ran a hand up and down his thigh reassuringly as he took the hero's member in his mouth again and again. Sensing Link's rapidly approaching climax, he sucked a little harder, putting his tongue to good use once more.

Link's hands flew back to the bed spread as his whole body arched up off the bed as he cried out in climax.

Ghirahim swallowed all of his hot release before releasing Link's member, pulling back and smirking down at the boy.

Link slowly opened his eyes to look back up at Ghirahim, his face flushed and panting heavily. "I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't h-hold it in any longer."

Ghirahim genuinely laughed, "You weren't supposed to, dear boy." He reached up and ran a hand through Link's hair, ruffling it lightly.

"O-oh," Link blushed softly and smiled up at Ghirahim. "I-it just felt so wonderful." Bringing his arm up the blond touched at the arm Ghirahim had laced up in his hair. He was still blissfully unaware of the blood softly trickling from the bite mark, or that he had even broken the skin to create the wound.

The Demon Lord's eyes caught sight of the wound and he frowned. "You've hurt yourself," he said, taking hold of Link's hand and turning it over for him to see, "clumsy child."

Link looked at his hand and saw the small bit of blood. "Oh, it's just a small break of the skin, I'll be fine." Looking down at Ghirahim he noticed the Demon Lord was still in a state of arousal, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, that will be taken care of very soon, I can assure you..." Ghirahim purred, suggestively lowering his eyelids. He brought the back of Link's hand up close to his mouth, licking away the blood that had collected there before kissing his skin gently.

Link felt himself shiver under that gaze, and let out a small moan when Ghirahim licked the blood off his hand. He could feel himself becoming aroused again, and wondered just how the Demon Lord had this kind of an effect on him. Hesitating for a moment before he spoke he looked up into Ghirahim's eyes, "tell me what to do to make it better for you then."

The Demon Lord cocked his head slightly, "Ah, so you want to help me with my... need," his smile was unwavering, "but I'm guessing you've never done anything in this sort of department before, or have you?"

Link blushed and looked away just slightly, "No, I've never done anything like this at all."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Ghirahim's eyes narrowed deviously before he suddenly rolled onto his back and pulled Link on top of him.

Link gasped as they were suddenly flipped around and he was looking down at the pale demon. Not knowing what else to do Link moved forward a bit, lying down on top of Ghirahim and pressing their bodies together. "I can still try...but I apologize now if it's not very good." He didn't know why but for some reason he really wanted to please the Demon Lord.

"Mmm... don't worry, I'll guide you, hero," Ghirahim purred, shivering in delight as Link pressed their bodies together.

Link gave Ghirahim another small smile before stretching up to kiss the Demon Lord. Gently gliding his tongue over Ghirahim's white lips, seeking entrance.

Smirking slightly, Ghirahim parted his lips and allowed the sky child access, gently entangling his fingers in Link's hair. He moaned, his tongue sliding up against Link's.

Link moaned into the kiss as he pressed his tongue against Ghirahim's and wrapped his arms behind the Demon's neck.

Ghirahim kissed him deeply for a few more long moments before pulling him back slightly and separating their lips. "So," he said with an air of amusement, "do you like the taste of yourself?"

Link looked at Ghirahim questioningly when he pulled back from the kiss before his eyes widened in shock. "W-what?!"

Ghirahim sighed and rolled his eyes, "You came in my mouth before, sky child, and now you're kissing me."

Link just stared at Ghirahim, his face slowly going crimson as the Demon Lords' words sank in. "O-oh goddesses," he murmured softly.

"It's alright, sky child. It's really nothing to be embarrassed over," Ghirahim said smoothly, his hands rubbing up Link's sides. He moved his mouth beside Link's ear, speaking in a low purr, "You taste divine by the way."

Letting out a soft gasp, Link's blush diminished, but did not disappear completely. He gave Ghirahim a soft smile, he never would have imagined the Demon Lord to be such a compassionate lover. Maybe this was why he suddenly wanted to please the older man so much. "T-thank you," he mumbled before moving down slightly to kiss and lick at Ghirahim's collarbone.

Ghirahim's lips parted in a blissful sigh, one of his hands running through the boy's hair. He arched his chest up slightly, head tilting back a bit.

Link moved down his body a bit, planting kisses and licks just the way Ghirahim had done to him earlier. Deciding to be a bit bold he nipped oh so softly at some of the Demon Lord's flesh.

A small gasp of delight left the Demon Lord, his body starting to heat up under Link's touches. "That's cute, sky child," he breathed, "but I'm not made of porcelain, don't be afraid to get a bit... rougher..."

Link nodded slightly and bit his lip softly out of nerves, "Alright, I'll try." He went back to licking and kissing the Demon Lord's chest and went to suckle and nip at one of his nipples.

Ghirahim moaned appreciatively, pushing his chest up towards Link's mouth. Link's skills with his mouth were exceptionally good, for a virgin.

Hearing Ghirahim's moans spurred Link to get a little more adventurous as he bit down a bit harder on the nub. His hands also came up and began to caress the Demon Lord's chest, tracing every muscle on his well toned chest.

Ghirahim groaned in pleasure, his hand coming up to direct one of Link's hands to the neglected sensitive nub on his chest. He writhed a bit, part of him really enjoying being submissive. It had been quite a while after all...

Taking the hint he let Ghirahim guide his hand up to the nipple and gave it a quick squeeze before switching. Sucking on the previously neglected one and pinching and squeezing the other one softly. After a while he pulled away and looked up at Ghirahim, unsure if he should do any more on his own or if the Demon Lord had something else in mind.

"L-Link..." Ghirahim moaned as the hero continued his ministrations on his chest. He began to pant lightly, his fingertips digging into Link's shoulders. When the boy pulled away he looked up at him with a small pout and sat up slightly. "You know, when you start something, sky child, you have to finish it..."

Link felt a little bit embarrassed, he nodded but really didn't know what Ghirahim wanted him to do. "What would you like me to do next?"

Ghirahim smiled mischievously, "I think I'll help you with this one..." The Demon Lord lay back against the silken sheets, "Straddle me, hero."

Link blushed slightly but nodded and did as Ghirahim told him.

Ghirahim let out a small purr, feeling Link's member press up against his own. He took Link's hand, making the hero's fingers wrap around both of them. "I'm sure you can figure out what comes next..."

Link blushed slightly but nodded, gripping both of their arousals and starting to pump slowly. Link had already been growing hard again from all the satisfied noises Ghirahim had been making at his attempts but he could feel himself stiffen considerably more now with both of them in his hand.

Ghirahim bit his lip, groaning softly in his throat. His hands found their way to Link's hips, then slid around to his behind and squeezed lightly in encouragement.

Link groaned out and leaned forward a bit, resting his forehead on Ghirahim's chest as he started to pump them much faster. Panting more as he felt the Demon Lord squeeze his behind.

Ghirahim's mouth fell open as he rolled his head back, pushing his hips up slightly and contributing to the friction between them. One of the demon's hands slipped in between both of their bodies, "It feels really good when you do this..." he breathed, running his thumb over the slit of Link's cock.

Link's breath hitched in his throat again before moaning out loudly as Ghirahim thumbed the slit of his erection. "A-auhh Gh-ghirahim!" Panting heavily he moved his hand up a bit more so he could mirror the action he'd just been shown, on the Demon Lord himself.

Ghirahim's head thrashed to the side, a loud moan spilling past his lips. His chest arched as the heat in his lower body intensified, "S-sky child...!"

Link's head snapped up and he paused in his motions, afraid he was doing something improperly. "G-Ghirahim?"

The Demon Lord almost slapped a hand to his own forehead in exasperation. He let out a breathless sigh, closing his eyes and slowly reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You were doing fine, dear boy. Here..." Ghirahim sat up, positioning Link in his lap. He put his hand over Link's, which was still around both of their arousals, and directed it to start stroking again.

As soon as Link saw Ghirahim sigh in frustration he knew immediately stopping had been the wrong choice. When Ghirahim put his hand over his own he returned to what he had been doing before he'd stopped. Pumping them both as well as rubbing his thumb over the head of Ghirahim's arousal. As he did so he leaned forward a little bit to suck and bite at the flesh of the Demon Lord's chest again in hopes that this would make up for his earlier failure.

Ghirahim let his hand fall away and leaned back on his arms a bit as Link took over, a pleased groan leaving his lips. His spine arched when he felt Link's mouth at his chest again, one hand coming up to comb through the hero's blond tresses.

Link continued to pump them both while thumbing the head and slit of Ghirahim's cock. He kept changing the speed at which he pumped them and brought his free hand up to the Demon Lords' chest to pinch at a nipple while his mouth found the other one again.

"You're getting rather good at this, hero..." Ghirahim panted as Link stroked the both of them. When Link's mouth and hand found the sensitive areas of his chest, he practically flung his head back, moaning wantonly.

Link smiled softly at Ghirahim's praise as he started to pump them a little more forcefully. He began to suck on the one nipple in his mouth before dragging his tongue in a circle around it before switching sides, to give the other hardened nub the same treatment.

Ghirahim's fingers clenched in the silken sheets, his breathing growing more and more uneven as the sensation of tightness built in his lower body. "Gods, Link..." he barely managed to say, everywhere the sky child was touching him felt insanely stimulated.

Link panted heavily as he continued to suck on Ghirahim's nipple. His hands also began to shake lightly as he felt his own orgasm closing in on him again, but he continued his actions on himself and the Demon Lord as best he could.

Unsteadily, Ghirahim's hand went to their arousal's to help Link with finishing them both, feeling the hero's pace beginning to break. The Demon Lord's mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he felt himself hit climax, spilling his release over his and Link's hand.

Link moaned out loudly against Ghirahim's chest as he felt himself hit his release almost at the same time as the Demon Lord. Shakily he forced his hand to keep stroking them both as they came, deepening the pleasure still. Groaning after a few moments, the blond opened his eyes to look down at the mess that coated his and Ghirahims' hands.

The Demon Lord panted heavily, laying back down against the sheets. After a few long moments of silence he lazily snapped his fingers, teleporting a towel over.

Link let himself lean to the side and casually flop back down onto the mattress, still panting softly. He looked up curiously when he heard the snap and saw the towel. He didn't move to take it though, thinking it best to let Ghirahim use it first. As he lay on the bed he watched Ghirahim and let his eyes drink in his features. This was really the first chance he'd gotten to observe the man. Every other time they'd met had ended in confrontation.

Ghirahim quickly cleaned himself of the mess he and Link had made before handing over the towel to Link. He turned on his side, giving Link a sated stare, "Not bad, sky child."

Link took the towel and cleaned himself off as well, keeping his gaze on his hands. "Was it really alright?"

"Mmm... I'd say a little more than alright," Ghirahim smiled, reaching out to play with Link's hair again.

Link smiled and moved back in close to Ghirahim once he was done cleaning himself off, their chests only inches apart.

Ghirahim smirked, putting a hand on Link's hip and pulling him closer, something stirring within him at seeing the hero smile. "If you need a break, now's your chance, sky child."

Link blinked, a break, what did Ghirahim mean. He knew how sex went on between a man and a woman but not between two men, so he thought what had just happened had been the extent of it. He got the feeling that he probably shouldn't admit this though. "What do you mean by a break?"

Ghirahim cocked his head slightly, giving him an odd look, "I thought you may have needed a breather before we moved on to... well..." he trailed off.

"Oh! N-no, I don't need a break." Link didn't fully understand what the Demon Lord meant but he really didn't want to admit that to him. "Though, if you don't mind my saying, I'm really enjoying this side of you."

Ghirahim stared at him for a few more moments, skeptical of Link's response, but then he smirked again. "Likewise," the Demon Lord said, then leaned forward a bit to whisper in Link's ear, "But I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into..."

Link shivered slightly as Ghirahim whispered into his ear. His mind might have started racing in panic if his body wasn't already starting to respond to the Demon Lord's advances again. "W-what do you mean?" he moaned out softly.

That made Ghirahim pause for a moment, a frown crossing his features, "You truly don't know, do you?"

Link blushed and looked away, "I know how it works between a man and a woman, but not this...if that's what you mean."

Ghirahim slowly nodded in understanding, not wanting to embarrass Link more than he already was. He inwardly rolled his eyes in disbelief that Link didn't know anything about this sort of thing; although, he wasn't really surprised that the prestigious humans up on that floating rock weren't particularly... qualified with teaching the subject matter. The Demon Lord brushed it off and then pressed his mouth to the sky child's neck, "Would you like me to show you the other ways it can work?"

Link groaned, rolling his head back at the feeling of the Demon Lord's mouth on his neck again. "Y-yes, please show me," came the blonds' breathy reply.

"How badly do you want me, sky child...?" Ghirahim smirked, swiftly rolling his body over Link's and beginning to kiss down his neck and chest at a tantalizing pace.

Link moaned, his heartbeat already speeding up as Ghirahim rolled on top of him. "Auhhnn, I-i want you Ghirahim."

Ghirahim shivered as he heard Link moan and pulled back, moving his hand up to Link's mouth, fingers resting on his lips, "Open."

The blond was confused but opened his mouth as instructed. Ghirahim knew what he was doing, he didn't, so he wasn't going to question it.

The Demon Lord stroked the hero's tongue, smirking at Link's cluelessness, "Coat them well, sky child..."

Link let out a soft moan, blushing a bit as he began sucking on Ghirahim's fingers. Blue eyes gazed up at the Demon Lord as he started to run his tongue over the fingers as he continued.

Ghirahim shallowly began thrusting the digits in and out, making sure they were nice and wet before slipping them out of the sky child's mouth. He moved down Link's body, settling in between his legs.

Link moaned out as the fingers were pulled from his mouth. He then propped himself up on his elbows and watched Ghirahim curiously as he moved down his body.

The Demon Lord looked up at him, "This may not be pleasant at first, but you're going to have to relax, alright?"

Link nodded hesitantly and lied back down fully on the bed, taking in a deep breath.

Ghirahim lightly pressed a finger against the hero's entrance, tracing around teasingly before he slowly began pushing it in. The Demon Lord lowered his head and took Link's member into his mouth, hoping it would distract from some of the discomfort.

Link gasped out loudly and gripped at the bed sheets. So this is what Ghirahim had meant. His breathing was ragged and it was uncomfortable, and yet for some reason he didn't want to stop. Then he felt the Demon Lord's mouth on him again and he let out a small moan, pleasure and pain mixing.

Ghirahim ran his tongue along Link's cock, his finger pushing in deeper inside the boy until it was all the way inside. He let the hero adjust before inserting another finger.

Link groaned between his heavy panting, starting to enjoy the feeling of the fingers inside of him as he got used to the sensation. Cautiously he pushed himself down onto Ghirahim's fingers a little more after a few moments of stillness. A shudder ran through his body and he felt his growing hardness stiffen under the talented tongue of the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim noticed how Link pushed back on his fingers, taking it as a cue to begin thrusting them in and out. He released Link's length, pulling back slightly, "Oh? Do you like this, sky child?" The demon let his tongue slither out and tease the tip of the boy's cock.

Link let out a small hiss as the fingers started thrusting into him before it was replaced by a loud moan. "Y-yess, i-it feels good," the blond cried out while looking down at Ghirahim, his blue eyes clouded over with lust.

The Demon Lord smirked before scissoring his fingers to properly prepare the blond. "Do you want to know what else my tongue can do?" He purred.

Link blushed heavily, not sure how he should answer, but found himself nodding anyways.

Ghirahim moved his mouth lower, his tongue pushing up against the hero's entrance before sliding in alongside his fingers.

Link moaned out even louder, his back arching up off the bed as his hands clenched in the sheets.

Ghirahim thrust his tongue in and out, and being the long appendage it was he was able to get it in exceptionally far.

Link continued to moan out for the Demon Lord as his body was now finally getting past the pained stage of what was happening. Panting heavily he started moving his hips in time with Ghirahim's thrusting tongue and fingers.

Smirking inwardly, the demon probed for a certain spot as he continued to stretch the hero with his fingers. Once he was sure he'd found it, he experimentally rubbed the tip of his tongue against it.

He didn't know what Ghirahim did but suddenly he felt sparks running down all of his nerves, causing him to cry out in pure ecstasy.

Ghirahim withdrew his tongue, leaning over the boy slightly but keeping his fingers lightly pressed against that spot, applying a tad bit more pressure at random. He knew Link was almost ready but he wanted to tease him some more.

Moaning loudly Link thrashed about lightly, pressing his hips down on Ghirahim's fingers more. "P-please Ghirahim!" the blond was practically, and shamelessly, begging for the Demon Lord to take him.

"Of course, sky child..." Ghirahim murmured and repositioned himself, cupping the back of the hero's knees and pushing them apart to line his own erection up with Link's hole. The Demon Lord believed he had held himself off long enough from taking what was his for the night...

A small blushed found its way onto the blonds' face as his legs were spread wide open, exposing himself completely. Link moaned out loudly again as he felt Ghirahim pressed up again him and gripped at the bed sheets, finally knowing now what was to come next.

Throwing all thoughts of further teasing aside, the Demon Lord entered him slowly, smoothly, making Link feel everything. He inhaled sharply in pleasure as the hero's tight heat surrounded his cock.

Link let out another hiss as he felt Ghirahim fill him completely, the feeling of pain returning. Clutching the bed spread and gritting his teeth, but he knew it would pass, just like it had before with the Demon Lord's fingers and tongue. After a few moments of adjusting to the full feeling the older man gave him he started to move his hips ever so slightly.

Ghirahim was momentarily taken aback by Link's eagerness, but he complied to his silent request none the less. He pulled out of the hero a fraction, only to sheath himself back in, then repeating the action at a steady, but slow pace.

Link groaned, letting out a hiss every now and then as the pain increased again momentarily. Shivering as his body started adjusting to things and the slow steady pace Ghirahim was using.

His breathing slightly heavier, the Demon Lord leaned over Link, running a hand up and down his torso calmingly as he continued to shallowly thrust into him. "Are you alright?"

Blue eyes opened to look up at the Demon Lord leaning over him and he nodded. "I'll be okay, i-it stops hurting more a-as I get used t-to it," he spoke out softly between his panting.

Ghirahim nodded, quickly kissing him on the chest before his hand moved lower and grabbed the hero's arousal, stroking him fast to hopefully distract from the initial discomfort.

Link moaned and softly bucked up into Ghirahim's hand. The stroking certainly made for a good distraction as his body continued to adjust. "Mnn, s-starting to feel good again.'

"Mm, good to hear..." Ghirahim purred, thumbing the tip of his cock as he picked up his pace slightly.

Link cried out when he felt Ghirahim's finger over the slit of his member and started to rock his own hips a bit faster. Suddenly the pain was disappearing very quickly and being replaced by the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his body.

The Demon Lord smiled as Link was starting to truly enjoy himself, eyes shutting in bliss as the hero began to rock into his thrusts. "W-wrap your legs around my waist, it helps..." he panted slightly.

Link groaned loudly and tossed his head back as he wrapped his legs around the Demon Lords' waist, drawing him even deeper inside. His whole body shuddered as he felt the head of Ghirahim's cock press against his prostate.

Ghirahim growled in satisfaction as the hero embraced him with his legs, grinding his cock against that spot inside him as a reward.

Link arched his back up off the bed as he felt Ghirahim hit that spot inside him again. He had no idea what was happening to his body only that he was drowning in pure pleasure. Panting heavily he started to rock his hips faster, making the movements deeper.

The Demon Lord rolled his hips, deepening his thrusts and angling each one against Link's prostate. Breathing hard, he let his forehead fall against the hero's shoulder, one hand still jerking him fast.

Link cried out in pure bliss when without warning he reached his climax. His legs tightened almost instinctually around the Demon Lord's waist, drawing him in even deeper as he came.

The tightening sensation around his cock drew Ghirahim to his own climax as well. He groaned loudly, biting down hard on Link's neck as he came deep inside the blond, continuing to thrust into him and drawing out their orgasms.

Link cried out and reached up to wrap his arms around Ghirahim as he felt come inside of him, and the teeth sinking into his neck. The blond continued to pant heavily and hold onto the Demon Lord after his body had calmed itself, waves of pleasure washing over him.

Feeling the last of his climax leave him, the Demon Lord pulled out of Link and collapsed at the blonds' side on the bed, draping one arm over him possessively.

Link let out a groggy moan and turned his head to look up at Ghirahim, bringing a hand up to lightly touch at the arm draped over him. He winced slightly at the bite mark on his neck, bring up his other hand to touch at the wound and drew away the smallest bit of blood.

Ghirahim gazed at the blond before pushing himself up, eyes falling to the bite mark on the boy's neck, blood leaking from the puncture wounds. He momentarily felt his bloodlust kick up at the sight, but pushed it aside and smirked a bit, "Sorry about that, sky child."

Link shrugged at the small amount of crimson on his fingers, "it's okay, it'll heal." He then looked up at Ghirahim and smiled softly, "and that was...well, amazing."

Ghirahim's eyes glazed a bit, staring at the blood on Link's fingers. He reached up and pulled his hand towards his mouth to lick the red fluid off of his fingertips.

Link blushed as he watched Ghirahim lick the blood off his fingers, letting out a small moan.

Ghirahim pulled away, not wanting to arouse the hero again. He reached for the towel with a smirk, leaning over to wipe the remnants of the hero's seed off of him. "My, my, you made a mess..." he chastised teasingly.

Link blushed and let out a small laugh and scratched sheepishly at the back of his head, "I guess I did, didn't I?"

Ghirahim smiled, finishing cleaning Link off before he did the same to himself. Once he was done that, he raised his arm and snapped his fingers. The door to the room opened suddenly and a Bokoblin minion walked in, if possible, its face a deeper shade of red. Ghirahim threw the towel at it, hitting it in the face, "Clean this up, the other towels, and the hero's clothes as well." He ordered and then waved his hand dismissively, "Get to it." The Bokoblin bowed flusteredly, scrambling to do as it was told.

Link blushed furiously when the door to the room opened up and he pressed himself up against Ghirahim, trying to hide himself from the Bokoblin.

The door to the room shut as the Bokoblin hurried out, Ghirahim bursting out laughing at Link's reaction. "Oh, no need to be so shy, dear boy! Your body is certainly nothing to be ashamed of~" He purred.

Link frowned up at Ghirahim, still blushing, "T-that may be, but I don't want anyone else to see me naked!"

Ghirahim chuckled. Well, he supposed not everyone was as... confident about displaying their body as he was. He sighed with mirth and pulled the blankets up, laying underneath them and beckoning Link towards him, "Join me, hero?"

Letting the frown fall from his face he slowly crawled towards Ghirahim, nodding. He would admit that he was very tired after all of the nights activities. Climbing under the sheets with the Demon Lord, he nestled in close to the other man.

Ghirahim wrapped an arm around Link's lower back, pulling him closer and burying his face in his messy blond hair. "So," he whispered, moving his hand up to gently rub the silken sheets against Link's bare skin, "feels nice, yes?"

"Yes," Link smiled and mumbled, resting his head against Ghirahim's chest. Closing his eyes he let himself relax and within a few minutes the hero had fallen asleep.

Ghirahim smiled, kissing the hero on the forehead before laying his head back against the pillow, the fire in the fireplace going out as if on cue. The Demon Lord shut his eyes. Perhaps he needed the rest as well.

Link let out a soft groan as consciousness started returning to him. Upon opening his eyes he almost panicked at the unfamiliar surroundings when memories of the previous night came flooding back to his mind. Letting out a sigh he turned slowly onto his side, wincing slightly at a pain in his backside. He'd have to move very carefully for a bit, he thought to himself. Looking up at Ghirahim he saw that the Demon Lord was still sleeping peacefully. Link watched Ghirahim for a few minutes, taking in the image of the man in a state of peace and rest, yet another side of him that the blond had never seen before. After a few minutes he slowly reached up and gently brushed a few loose white hairs off the Demon Lord to the side and back into place.

Ghirahim shifted in his sleep a bit, white lips parting slightly as a soft moan escaped him. "Mmmnn..." he turned onto his other side before settling again, his breathing slow and even.

Link chuckled softly to himself and continued to sit and watch the Demon Lord sleep, drinking in his sleeping form.

The demon's eyes opened slowly as he faded back to awareness, taking in the light flooding into the room. He stirred, turning on to his back and raising a hand to rub at his eyes.

Link smiled softly as he saw Ghirahim start to stir from his slumber, "morning Ghirahim."

Ghirahim lowered his hand, softly smiling back, "Morning, sky child. I hope you slept well."

Nodding Link cautiously leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the Demon Lord's cheek, "I did, thank you, what about you?"

Ghirahim's eyes widened slightly at the small display of affection before he smirked at Link, "Very well." He leaned up to return the gesture.

Smiling Link leaned forward only to wince as a sharp pain shot through his lower backside.

Ghirahim didn't miss Link recoil in pain, pausing for a moment and staring at him, making an understanding noise in his throat. "Mm... perhaps I was a bit rough on you last night..." he mused, nodding his head slowly. "Do you think you can walk?"

Link didn't think Ghirahim had been rough on him the previous night, but how would he be able to really judge that. "I think I could, if I really had to, but it will be difficult and hurt a bit I think."

"You should try, to see if you can," Ghirahim suggested, inclining his head slightly.

"Alright," Link carefully crawled to the edge of the bed and got up, walking slowly away from the bed. He was able to walk, but with each step he took he felt a small sharp pain in his lower back side.

Ghirahim watched, propped up on his elbows. "I guess I didn't do too much damage then..." he remarked, pouting a bit, but then smirked suggestively. "Your recovery time is impeccable, sky child..."

Link blushed a bit and made his way back over to the bed. "T-thanks? Though I'll have to go home and recover for a bit. I can barely walk let alone go exploring," the blond laughed softly, sting back down on the edge of the bed.

"Mm..." Ghirahim nodded, understanding that the hero had his duties and he had his. He turned his head, looking out the tall window. "It's still pretty early in the day, sky child..." he said, turning back to Link before laying back down on the bed, resting a hand on the spot beside him, "You weren't planning on leaving anytime soon, were you...?"

Link glanced up at the windows, it was still early, he usually wasn't awake for a few more hours due to his habit of over sleeping. Smiling he moved back over to the spot beside Ghirahim, "no, I don't have to go any time soon."

The Demon Lord put an arm around him, pulling Link's back against his chest and leaning down a bit to gently kiss the small mark he'd left on the sky child's neck.

Link let out a surprised little shout when he felt Ghirahim grab him and pull him against his chest and kiss the bite mark. "Ah, that's right, you did bite me last night," the blond mused, simply remembering the fact now that his mind was clear.

"Mmhm..." Ghirahim hummed, a little proud of the fact he'd left some sort of evidence of what had taken place on Link's body. He nuzzled his face into the boy's blond hair.

Link felt a little bit bad about the fact he'd have to cover the mark up before he went home, Ghirahim seemed to be so happy because of it. Letting out a small laugh Link turned his head to try to look at the Demon Lord nuzzling his hair, "what're you doing?"

"Apologies, your hair smells so good..." Ghirahim said, pulling back and smiling at him. He pulled Link tighter against him, fingers dancing over his stomach lightly, tickling him.

Link's eyes widened in shock before he started trying to suppress laughter at the tickling and the whole situation in general.

Ghirahim nibbled his ear lightly, continuing to tickle him before lying back against the bed and chuckling. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so... satisfied and at peace, and he certainly didn't expect this feeling to come from his supposed enemy.

Link let out a small groan and squirmed softly against Ghirahim as his ear was nibbled on.

The Demon Lord's eyes narrowed in mischief, hearing the blonds' groan. He brought his mouth to his ear again, once again nibbling on it while a hand ran over Link's toned stomach, the fingers of his other hand dancing up the boy's sides.

"Ahhh, Ghirahim, s-stop it, my ears are sensitive!" Link protested and squirmed a little bit more, taking care not to move too much and cause more sharp pains down his backside.

Ghirahim paused for a moment, a slow smirk making its way across his face. "First rule of battle, sky child..." he said, grinning devilishly, "Never reveal your weakness to your opponent." The demon moved his mouth down to the lobe of Link's ear, drawing it in and sucking.

Link let out a small moan and reached down to grasp at Ghirahim's hands where they still lingered at his sides.

No longer tickling him, the demon let his hands roam Link's torso, moaning softly as he continued to tease the boy's earlobe. He swore, this human's body was a weakness of his own.

Link groaned and squirmed, trying not to let himself become aroused again, but it was incredibly difficult with Ghirahim sucking on his earlobe. "Hnn, G-ghirahim."

The Demon Lord chuckled, halting his actions and pressing his lips to Link's neck, "Yes, sky child?"

"T-this will probably delay us b-both you know." Link mumbled softly.

Ghirahim sighed, laying his head back against the pillow, "Yes, I suppose you're right..."

Link let out a sigh and looked back at Ghirahim, "sorry but I know you have things to do as well. Or well you do, I'm not sure if I'll be able to do mine today now," Link laughed sheepishly.

"Apologies again." Ghirahim laughed softly, looking contemplative for a moment before he spoke up again. "A bath may help you feel better, you know." He smiled.

Link laughed softly, "alright, a bath sounds nice." It seemed Ghirahim wasn't ready to let him go quite yet and he really didn't have to rush off right away.

"Glad you think so," Ghirahim smirked, a gleam in his eyes. He sat up without warning, gently working an arm underneath Link's shoulders and knees, sweeping him bridal style off the bed.

Link let out a little surprised noise as he was swept up and frantically grabbed at the bed sheets, trying to keep something to cover himself, or at least the necessary parts.

Ghirahim merely rolled his eyes and teleported a few feet away from the bed, preventing Link from grabbing the blankets. "There's nothing to hide from me, sky child~" he sang as he made his way over to the bathroom doors.

Link sighed as he saw the doors and realized they weren't going out into the hallway, "r-right."

Once Ghirahim reached the doors, he teleported past them as it would be difficult to open them with the hero still in his arms. The two entered the bathroom, Ghirahim setting Link down on the edge of the bath and snapping his fingers. The bath began filling up with warm water.

Link leaned forward to feel at the temperature of the water filling the massive bath. When he was satisfied that it wasn't going to burn him he slipped into the warm waters. "Must be a nice talent to have," the blond mused as he started to relax, something he hadn't done since his journey began.

Ghirahim slipped in the waters beside him, leaning his head back and sighing, "It is..."

Link smiled and leaned his head on Ghirahim's shoulder. "How much time do you have until you have to leave to do...well, whatever it is that you need to do?"

"Mm, I was just planning on searching for new leads on how to... well..." Ghirahim trailed off, then shook his head slightly, "But it's nothing particularly urgent so I'd say a few hours."

Link nodded, "When you go, could you take me back to the forest? I can still do some things up in Skyloft so that my day isn't an entire write off." He laughed softly, trying to keep things light and from ruining the friendly mood between them that existed at the moment.

"I believe I can do that," Ghirahim said, kissing Link on the forehead lightly. He had to admit, while he couldn't quite place what was between them... it was nice. It was just a shame that none of this would ever leave the bedroom.

Link smiled and then blushed as his stomach started to growl loudly, "n-never did get dinner last night." He looked away sheepishly.

Ghirahim gasped, giving Link a shocked look, "Oh, my manners! You have my word that we'll eat after this, sky child."

**Author's notes:** RP Turned fanfic (so co-writter is u/2912366/NeonDystortion) is actually completed so I'll do my best to upload one chapter once a week. Hope you enjoyed it and yeah stick around for the next chapter.


	2. Ember

Two days had passed since he'd been taken back to the woods and last seen Ghirahim. He'd taken the rest of the day to rest up in his room at the Knight Academy to let his body heal. This morning he'd woken back up and the pains had been so diminished they were almost completely gone. That being the case he'd purchased a few potions at the bazaar before heading back down to the surface. He'd met with the Water Dragon Faron who had sent him on a number of tasks to prove himself worthy of even entering the place where the first sacred flame lay hidden.

He decided not to go into the Ancient Cistern just yet though, as Fi notified him that he only had two hours remaining until he needed to return to the sky for the night. He thanked her and wandered over to the bird statue in the area. Pausing in front of it he then walked past it back into Faron woods before making his way back to the viewing platform, as if something invisibly drew him back towards that location. He sat at the very top near the bird statue there, since there was no rain today, and just stared up at the sky. He knew the chance of happening upon Ghirahim here again was probably next to none, but he still sat there.

Over an hour passed and Fi once again popped up to inform him that he would have to depart the surface in 30 minutes at the very latest to be able to safely make it back to Skyloft before nightfall. He thanked her again and asked her to inform him of when only 10 minutes remained and then they would depart. She didn't understand why he was just sitting here waiting but agreed before returning to the sword. Link sighed, knowing he was probably wasting his time but went back to watching over the woods. For some reason he missed the Demon Lord and seemed content to attempt to wait for him if there was even a small chance in his mind that he might happen upon him.

The air shifted and suddenly, as if from nowhere, a while-clad figure walked up beside Link, chocolate gaze fixed on the darkening sky. The Demon Lord didn't spare a glance at the blond hero, having been watching him for quite some time now already. He found it amusing that Link had returned to the same spot he'd found him 2 nights ago, the child obviously craving for... something similar to what happened that time. Ghirahim's eyes narrowed up at the clouds, a small smirk crossing his lips.

Feeling the change in the air Link looked to his side to see the figure clad in white fall into place soundlessly. "Ah, Ghirahim..." and then words escaped him, unsure of what to say to the Demon Lord.

"Link," The demon acknowledged back, not looking at him. "It's getting awfully dark, and you haven't returned to the sky yet..."

The blond stared at the Demon Lord, he'd actually used his real name. Something he'd only done a small handful of times, and always in anger. "I guess, I was hoping I'd bump into you again before I had to head back up from the surface."

"Really..." Ghirahim cast a sideways gaze at him, grinning knowingly, "Any particular reason why?" He turned and leaned back on the bird statue, inclining his head slightly.

Link looked shy for a moment before looking back up to look Ghirahim in the face, "to be honest...I think I missed you, as strange as it sounds."

"You missed me..." the demon repeated in a murmur, his gaze softening. He then turned his head away, chuckling, "I'd be lying if I said I haven't missed your company as well."

Link watched Ghirahim as he looked away and noticed the ever darkening skyline and knew that Fi would be coming back at any minute telling him he had to depart, he couldn't hesitate or get shy now. Shutting his eyes tight he took a deep breath and practically blurted out his question. "I was wondering if I could stay the night with you again."

Ghirahim strode forward, circling behind Link and leaning down a bit to rest his hands on his shoulders, "Of course, sky child..." he moved his mouth closer to his ear, whispering, "though I have to warn you... I may not be so... restrained tonight, dear boy."

Link shuddered slightly, a mixture of nerves and possibly excitement. He nodded and looked back at the Demon Lord and was glad he'd picked up what he had at the bazaar earlier that day.

Ghirahim walked back around him, offering him a hand. "Are you positively sure, sky child? I meant what I said."

Link glanced at the gloved hand being held out to him, "will that change if I wait for another night? If not then I'm still coming." He spoke even toned and looked up into those rich chocolate brown eyes of the Demon Lord.

"Suit yourself." Ghirahim turned his head slightly, keeping his hand extended, gesturing to the sky behind him, "it looks like your time to choose is running out anyway."

"So that's a no to my question then?" Link asked, still keeping his vibrant blue eyes fixated on Ghirahim.

"Mmmhm," Ghirahim nodded slowly.

Without another moment's hesitation he reached out and grabbed onto Ghirahim's hand. He didn't know why he wanted to stay with him so badly but he did and right now he didn't want to figure things out, nor did he have the time.

The Demon Lord pulled him to his feet, wrapping his other arm around the hero and running his hand down his spine as he pressed their bodies together. "Good choice," he smirked, releasing Link's hand to snap his fingers. The two of them vanished in a flash of diamonds.

Link shuddered and pressed his body against Ghirahim's as they disappeared. Blinking as they reappeared, Link recognized the lavished surroundings of the Demon Lord's bedroom

Ghirahim didn't give Link the chance to look around. Within seconds he had the hero pressed back up against the door, hands finding the blonds' wrists and pinning them beside his head. He smirked, pressing a knee teasingly in between Link's legs.

Link gasped and let out a small grunt as he hit the door. Shocked blue eyes looked up at Ghirahim as he felt his arms pinned up above his head as he was forced into an incredibly vulnerable position. Then a moan was drawn out from him as he felt the Demon Lord force his legs apart with his own leg. He had sensed Ghirahim meant what he said about being less restrained but he was wondering if maybe he had taken those words a little too lightly.

Ghirahim leaned forward, brushing his lips against Link's ear, a low, hungry growl building in his throat. "I meant what I said," he repeated, moving his mouth down to graze his teeth along the column of Link's neck before moulding his lips to the skin and sucking. He pressed forward with his leg, making sure his thigh rubbed up against the sky child's groin.

Link let out a groan and pressed his body against Ghirahim's as much as he could, considering he was pinned to the door. "I know," the blond whispered back to the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim nibbled Link's ear lightly, dragging his arms up and pinning them above his head with one hand. He pulled back, using his other hand to gently grab the boy's chin and tilt it towards him, staring into those blue eyes for a moment before taking the blonds' lips. His hand slid down his torso, passing the boy's belt and gripping the area between his legs.

Moaning out more, Link put up little resistance as Ghirahim moved his hands above his head. The blond kissed the taller man back and pressed his growing hardness into Ghirahim's hand when he gripped him. He didn't know why but all of the Demon's touches felt even better then they had the other night.

The Demon Lord pushed up Link's tunic slightly, massaging his cock through the front of his pants, a stab of arousal shooting through him at Link's moans. Somehow he had a feeling that tonight was going to be much more... intense than the other night. Ghirahim smirked before slipping his tongue past Link's lips and exploring the other's mouth, groaning softly.

Link opened his mouth wide to the kiss and entangled his own tongue with Ghirahim's as it explored his mouth. Continuing to press the growing hardness in his pants into the Demon Lord's hand; he already felt his body being consumed by heat.

Ghirahim kissed him with more force, his hand finding its way into the hero's pants, the skin hot as he palmed and stroked his member. He couldn't help inwardly smirking at how excited Link had gotten already, and that was when he decided to break away from his mouth, resting his forehead on the boy's and panting lightly. "So," he said after a few long moments, barely keeping the amusement out of his voice, "are you hungry?"

Link let out a groan as his head tried to wrap his head around Ghirahim's question. He was hungry, but after Ghirahim had pressed him to the wall and awakened his body he wasn't sure just how immediately he was still interested in food at the moment; especially if it meant stopping. He didn't know why the Demon Lord seemed to delight so much in getting him fired up and then backing off.

Ghirahim removed his hand from Link's member, still keeping the hero pinned to the door. "So is that a yes or a no?" He said, barely able to contain his amusement - not that he was trying to.

Link grumbled softly, "Yes, I'm hungry, but you should really ask that before molesting someone and getting them all worked up!"

"Aww, but that's not as fun," Ghirahim retorted back, pouting slightly.

Link sighed and tried to ignore his growing arousal, "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked if you were hungry," Ghirahim smiled at him, "If you're not, well..." he tugged at Link's belt slightly with his index finger, "we can move on..."

Link let out a small frustrated groan, "I just told you I was hungry...as much as I do want to continue," he mumbled the small after thought.

"Oops~?" Ghirahim said with a shrug of innocence as he continued to tug at Link's belt, managing to get it undone partly, "Must have slipped my mind..."

Link pulled at his hands in mild annoyance, "I'm sure it did." He grumbled softly and watch the Demon Lord undo the belt of his tunic, seriously wondering just what he was up to. He was either going to tease him relentlessly, feed him, or some weird combination of the two.

Ghirahim pulled his hand back briefly, giving Link a sly smirk as he snapped his fingers. A magical bond formed over Link's wrists, keeping them secured to the door above his head. The Demon Lord leaned forward, hands returning to the task of undoing Link's belt, "How about we play a game, hero?" he whispered into his ear, finally removing the strap of leather and casting it to the side.

Link looked up at the magic holding his hands to the door and then back at Ghirahim, shuddering as the Demon Lord got close to his ears. "W-what kind of game?" the blond questioned.

"I guess you could say this game is... a silent one. If you are able to remain quiet for what I'm about to do to you, then we'll eat..." he explained, practically unable to contain his glee. "That means no moaning, no whimpering and no begging," the demon grinned, "but if you do any of those things... then we move on." Ghirahim dropped to his knees and looked up at the boy, "Simple enough, yes?"

Link whimpered, he had a very strong feeling that he knew exactly what Ghirahim was going to do. "F-for how long, do I have to stay quiet for?"

The demon hiked up Link's tunic a bit, reaching for the waistband of his pants, "As long as it takes, dear boy..." he smirked, slipping the material down to his knees. Without another word, he braced his hands on Link's bare hips and took his member into his mouth.

Link almost gasped out when he felt Ghirahim's mouth on him but bit down on his lip to suppress it. Clenching his hands into fits he shook his head back and forth, trying his hardest to keep quiet.

Ghirahim wrapped his tongue around Link's shaft, quickly putting the long, serpentine appendage to good use. He knew he had the advantage with this at least. The demon hummed in his throat, sending vibrations ringing through Link's cock.

Link started to pant heavily and press his hips forward towards that delicious heat that was torturing him at the current moment.

Ghirahim took him into his mouth again and again faster, white lips sliding over his shaft. He let his fingernails graze up and down the sky child's thigh and, having an evil thought, pulled back slightly, gripping Link's cock in one hand and letting his tongue slither out to press against the tip.

Link bit down on his lip again to try and keep himself from moaning. He'd managed to stay successful until Ghirahim gripped him and ran his tongue over the head, and the slit, of his member. This coaxed a rather loud moan from the boy followed by a small hiss as he cursed himself for making noise. It's not like losing was particularly bad, but he'd realized how hungry he was after Ghirahim had mentioned food to him. Now he didn't know when he was going to get to eat.

"My, that didn't talk long at all," Ghirahim remarked, grinning in triumph up at him, "it was almost too easy... barely a challenge if you ask me."

Link panted out and looked down at Ghirahim, "u-unfair advantage," the blond managed to moan out.

"Mm... I know," Ghirahim smiled before leaning forward to finish sucking Link off, focusing on the head of Link's cock especially.

Link groaned out, no longer caring about keeping quiet since he'd already lost. Pulling at his restraints a bit the boy tried to move closer to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim smirked as best he could with a mouthful, snapping his fingers and vanishing the bonds.

Panting heavily Link brought his now free hands forward to bury them both in Ghirahim's hair. His legs quaked slightly as he tried to stay standing through the intense waves of pleasure.

Ghirahim put his tongue to the advantage again, licking him intimately and purring in delight as he heard the blonds' heavy breathing.

Link let out a long husky groan as he felt the vibrations from Ghirahim's purring. The blond leaned back against the wall to keep his legs from giving out. The way the Demon Lord was aggressively sucking him off he wasn't sure how long he could hold himself back.

The Demon Lord drew him in deeper, suppressing his gag reflex as Link's cock hit the back of his throat. He lightly raked his nails across the boy's stomach as he deep throated him.

Link cried out for the Demon Lord as his whole body shuddered in his release, unable to control himself against the assault of sensations any longer. "G-Ghirahim!"

Ghirahim was more than happy to swallow all of it. He pulled back off of him, smirking and giving him a sly look.

Link groaned and slid down the wall, finally allowing his knees to buckle under him. "T-too good," the blond managed to pant out while looking back up at the Demon Lord.

The demon reached out to caress his cheek gently, brushing a few stray strands of hair back. He smiled, taking pride in the hero's comment, "I'm guessing you enjoyed that."

Link nodded, still panting heavily. After a minute he tried to push himself up from the wall, struggling to do so as his knees were still weak.

Ghirahim helped him up, setting him against the wall and giving him a wink before turning and striding over to one of the two armchairs before the fireplace. Between the two chairs was a low table, which the demon stopped in front of, raising his arm in a theatrical gesture towards the various assortment of fruit on a platter resting on the table.

Link pulled his pants back up, merely for the fact that walking around without them would have been awkward, despite knowing he would probably not have them on much longer. Following Ghirahim over to the fireplace he blinked in confusion at the low table with the fruit platter on it, "but I lost."

"You don't really think I would proceed without properly feeding you first, do you?" Ghirahim scoffed, rolling his eyes, "I'm cruel, but not that cruel... and believe me, you'll need the energy." He smiled, taking a seat in one of the armchairs and crossing one leg over the other, adding on with a small shrug, "Plus, I just really wanted to give you a blowjob."

Link smiled, "so, you were just teasing me then?"

"Mmmhm..." Ghirahim nodded rather cheerfully, taking a strawberry from the platter and biting into it.

Link laughed softly, shaking his head and then started to remove his belts that held his sword and shield on, followed by his hat and tunic. "Well, thank you for not being completely cruel then."

Ghirahim unhooked his cape, removing it and draping it over the back of the chair, "You're welcome, sky child." His eyes travelled to the hero's sword, which was flashing a light blue, "Hmm..." he said with mild irritation, "if you want I can remove your sword from the room for the time being..." he flashed Link a smile, "Or she can watch our... activities if you prefer."

A pained look crossed Link's face as he handed the sword over to Ghirahim, "Please put her somewhere safe."

Ghirahim nodded, taking a moment to think of a proper place for the sword. It vanished from his hand the next second, disappearing to an unknown location in his manor. He looked back at Link, "Now... please eat, sky child."

Link nodded, sitting down in one of the armchairs and removed the white shirt he wore under his tunic and chainmail. Only his pants, boots, gloves, and arm bracers remained on him, as well as a small white bandage on his neck where the Demon Lord had bit him a few nights ago. The blond reached forward and grabbed a strange red berry shaped like a heart that he'd never seen before and took a small bite from it. His blue eyes sparkled as he tasted it and quickly popped the rest of it into his mouth.

Ghirahim let his eyes hungrily roam Link's bare torso, stopping at the white bandage on his neck. The edges of his white lips turned up in a smirk. Whether the boy had covered up that lovely little gift because it had been physically troubling him or because he didn't want anyone to suspect anything of him he wasn't quite able to gauge. Never the less, it was amusing. He noticed Link's amazed expression as the hero devoured the strawberry, "Ah, right... I'd imagine that little floating island of yours doesn't have much variety when it comes to food, does it?"

Link nodded, "it's a lot of the same foods, but we have lots of different ways to prepare them. It's because space to farm things is limited so we need to plant things that are guaranteed to produce a good crop every year. These are delicious though, what're they called?" the blond asked curiously as he looked over another one before popping it into his mouth.

Ghirahim had his cheek resting in his hand, watching Link with interest. He was just too adorable for his own good. "They're called strawberries, they're one of my favourite fruits actually..."

Link nodded and ate another one, "I can see why." Grabbing yet another strawberry, the blond got up from his chair and moved to sit on Ghirahim's lap and silently offered the strawberry to the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim opened his mouth to accept it, licking the fruit's juices off of the tips of the hero's fingers when he was done. He smirked, reaching for a small square of an orange fruit and gently holding it between his front teeth, offering it to Link.

Link blushed slightly before leaning forward to taste the unfamiliar looking piece of fruit that was now held in Ghirahim's mouth. He tasted the sweetness of the fruit followed by the lips of the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim's fingers lingered around the boy's hips, playing with the waistband of his pants as he continued to kiss him, smirking a bit.

Link swallowed his half of the piece of fruit before going back to kissing Ghirahim, his body shivering in reaction to the touches near his stomach and waist.

The Demon Lord leaned forward, dipping his head down to lick at the contours of Link's chest, letting his tongue probe across the muscles.

Link let out a groan and let his head lean back as he felt that tongue wander over his chest muscles. "Mmnnn, t-think I've had enough food," came a small lusty mumble from the blond hero.

Ghirahim paused, looking up at him curiously then pulling back, grinning devilishly. "Oh, have you?"

Link nodded, panting softly, "f-for now at least," the blond moaned out. Leaning in to give Ghirahim a kiss on the cheek the boy got up off his lap and started towards the large, lavished bed. He detoured slightly on his way there though, grabbing a bottle full of a bright green liquid from one of the pouches on his belt before sitting on the edge of the side of the bed. Setting the bottle down on a small table beside the bed he quickly removed the rest of his clothing.

Ghirahim turned his head to watch him stride over to the bed with fascination, quirking a brow when he grabbed a bottle full of something. The demon raised his hand and snapped his fingers, teleporting so that he reappeared hovering just over Link as he finished undressing before dropping down on top of him. "Might I ask just what that is, hero?"

Link blushed as Ghirahim appeared practically on top of him as reached over to grab the bottle, "j-just something to help me keep up with you."

"Keep up with me...?" Ghirahim sat back, reaching over to grab the bottle with mild curiosity. He uncorked it and brought it up under his nose to smell the liquid inside, a bewildered sense of realization coming over him. Slowly, he recapped it, setting it back aside, his mouth moving in an odd way as if he were trying to contain something. "Sky child," he said, biting his bottom lip to stifle the chuckles beginning to spill past his lips, "you mean to tell me that while you weren't adequately taught about just what your body can do, yet you're able to obtain stamina potions up on that island of yours? Goddesses..."

Link's eyes went wide as a fierce blush that spread all the way to the tips of his ears, lit up his face. "Y-you mean you know what it is?"

"Of course I do!" Ghirahim laughed, falling over on the bed beside Link and dragging a hand down his face with mirth. He rolled over on the sheets, "That's just - ahaha! Too funny!"

Link took the bottle and looked at it and then at the Demon Lord laughing almost hysterically. He honestly didn't know what to think right now and slightly wondered if bringing the potion out was a mistake or not.

Ghirahim calmed down, rolling over to face Link again, reaching up to play with a strand of his hair, "I'm sorry, dear boy, it's just the absurdity of the situation that gets me." He said, seeing the unsure expression on Link's face.

"W-well, I'd never even thought to use it in this way until...well...earlier today. B-besides, I spent all my time training to be a knight." Link stuttered in embarrassment and defense. He paused before sheepishly looking back at Ghirahim, "d-does this mean you don't want me to use it?'

"Oh, no no, not at all," Ghirahim said, "It's probably for the better if you use it, just not right away. Better to save it for when you really need it, hmm?" The demon smirked and straddled him, tilting his chin up with a finger.

Link let out a groan as he felt Ghirahim press down on him, "m-maybe just a little bit now?"

"Mm..." Ghirahim feigned looking contemplative for a moment, "No." He glanced down, noting the stark difference between how much clothing they were wearing, "We seem to have a problem..."

Link blinked up at Ghirahim, eyebrows furrowing in confusion , "no?" The blond youth questioned.

Ghirahim grinned, running a finger down the center of Link's chest, "Undress me first, hero."

Link blushed and nodded, moving closer to Ghirahim, giving the Demon Lord's body suit a quick once over. Reaching forward the hero started to remove the sash on Ghirahim's outfit to reveal that his body suit was really two pieces. Slipping his hands up underneath the shirt portion, Link ran his fingers over Ghirahim's well toned chest as he pushed up the garment.

Ghirahim shivered slightly, feeling the hero's hands roam over him. True, he could always just make his attire disintegrate into thin air, but that wasn't nearly as fun.

Link finished removing the Demon Lord's top before moving in to place a soft kiss on his chest before letting his hands roam over Ghirahim's hips. The blond started to play with the waist band of Ghirahim's pants before he paused for a moment in thought and brought his hands away.

Ghirahim pouted slightly, his skin already feeling hot with anticipation, "Well...? What are you waiting for?"

Blushing Link mumbled softly, keeping his gaze away from Ghirahim's, "I thought you might like this better." Link moved his head to one side and brought it in close. Biting the material of Ghirahim's pants, he began tugging it down over the other man's hip with his teeth.

Ghirahim gasped softly, groaning a bit as he watched Link tug down the material of his pants with agonizing slowness. A smirk crossed his face and he purred in delight, "Not bad..."

Link smiled a bit, the material still in his mouth, as he looked up at Ghirahim, glad his little move had pleased the Demon Lord. He continued to pull the material down Ghirahim's long slender legs, switching sides when he had to, and keeping his gaze on the other until the last of his clothing was removed.

"I think I'm starting to rub off on you, sky child..." Ghirahim said smugly, kicking the bottom half of his jumpsuit to the side before pulling Link up so that the boy was sitting on top of him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Link chuckled as he asked before leaning in to kiss Ghirahim.

Ghirahim smiled into the kiss as their lips connected before pulling back slightly, "Of course not..." he purred, "I'd go as far as to say that I like when you become a bit less..." the demon shrugged slightly, "well, submissive."

"Well I'll keep trying then," Link smiled and leaned forward again, nibbling on Ghirahim's bottom lip before kissing him again.

"Mm, try harder..." Ghirahim said between kisses. "In battle don't you always try to gain the upper hand?"

Link blushed slightly as Ghirahim's words sank in. He wanted him to attempt to dominate him? Frowning slightly he acted quickly, grabbing the Demon Lord's wrists and trying to force him down onto the bed.

Ghirahim offered little resistance, clenching his fists and pushing back briefly before letting himself relax against the bed. He chuckled, gazing up at Link with a smirk, "So, sky child, now that you've got me what are you going to do to me?"

Link stared down at Ghirahim and wondered just how far the Demon Lord wanted him to go. Stealing a kiss the blond started to grind his hips down against Ghirahim's'.

The demon moaned needily, pushing his hips back up against Link's. This was either going to be really interesting or really embarrassing... for the sky child that was. Either way, he found himself craving the boy's touch.

Link started panting softly as he continued straddling Ghirahim, rubbing their members together. He moved himself down more so that their bodies lined up better. As a result his face was lined up with the Demon Lord's neck, so he took the opportunity to suck and kiss at the flesh there.

Ghirahim gasped, writhing slightly underneath Link, his arousal climbing as his breathing picked up. "G-good..." he breathed, moaning out as Link's lips brushed a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

Link noticed how Ghirahim reacted when his lips brushed a spot on his neck and focused more of his attention there; sucking and nipping gently. Letting go of one of the Demon Lord's wrist, he brought his hand down in between them to stroke them both.

Ghirahim rolled his head back, exposing more of his neck as he groaned loudly.

Link's head was starting to feel fuzzy as he stroked both his and Ghirahim's member. Panting softly against Ghirahim's neck he nipped harder at the flesh, leaving tiny little bruise marks.

"Ahh..." Ghirahim panted, bucking his hips up slightly and feeling his cock slide along the sky child's. He purred in pleasure when he felt Link marking his neck, telling that the boy was obviously trying his hardest to please him, and it was working.

Letting out a groan Link pulled back slightly and looked up at the Demon Lord. "H-hey Ghirahim...d-does it taste bad?" the blond questioned in between his panting.

Ghirahim blinked up at him before chuckling with amusement, "I wouldn't know, I've never tasted my own before." He smirked, "Though I know yours certainly doesn't."

Link looked contemplative for a moment before letting go of Ghirahim's other wrist to move down his body. A faint bit of red tinted the boys' cheeks as he positioned himself. Moving his face in closer to Ghirahim's lap he took the head of the Demon Lord's member into his mouth.

Ghirahim watched Link with fascination as the boy moved down his body, lust clouding his mind at the implications of what Link was about to do. He bit his lip, moaning softly when he felt the tip of his cock being taken into the hero's mouth. It was rather obvious that he had never done this before, which was why Ghirahim was prepared to provide further instruction... if needed.

Link brought one of his hands up to lightly grip the base of Ghirahim's cock while he continued to suck on the head softly. He remembered how the Demon Lord had used his tongue earlier on him and started to swirl his own tongue around the head of Ghirahim's member.

Ghirahim let out a soft cry, falling back against the sheets. He had to admit, the boy was a fast learner. One hand came down to rest on Link's head, fingers gently combing through his hair, silently encouraging him.

Letting out a soft moan Link continued to swirl his tongue around the head while he took more of Ghirahim into his mouth. Starting to slowly pump the base of the Demon Lord's member he moved his tongue to rub up and down the underside of the sensitive appendage.

Ghirahim thrashed on the sheets a bit, moaning loudly, unable to contain himself. "J-just like that, sky child..." he breathed, fingers clenching in Link's hair slightly.

Letting himself moan a bit louder around Ghirahim's member, Link started to bob his head up and down on the cock while he continued to suck. The hero was simply trying to mirror all the things the Demon Lord had done on him; but, he was happy to hear that what he was doing seemed to please Ghirahim.

It took all of Ghirahim's self control to not just fuck the hero's mouth right there, instead he clenched at the sheets with his hands, feeling the heat inside him slowly building up to its peak.

Link groaned and took in as much of Ghirahim into his mouth as he could. Bobbing his head up and down faster for a bit before pulling back a bit, rubbing his tongue over the slit in Ghirahim's cock before swirling his tongue around again.

The Demon Lord's back arched, head thrown back as he came hard in the hero's mouth. He slumped back to the sheets, breathing hard as he ran a hand through his own hair.

Link groaned and drank up as much of Ghirahim's release as he could, some of it escaping him and dribbling down the side of his mouth. Pulling back the hero panted and crawled back up over top of the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim looked up at him dazedly, his body still feeling light from his orgasm. "Link..." he panted out.

Link moved in close to Ghirahim, lying on top of him and watched the Demon Lord attentively, "Yes?"

Ghirahim reached up to brush a strand of the hero's hair back, smirking, "You're a natural."

Link smiled and leaned his head into Ghirahim's touch, "I'm glad I was able to please you."

Ghirahim merely lay there for a few minutes, simply enjoying the feeling of Link's bare skin against his. His hands rested on Link's sides, fingers absentmindedly drawing circles on the skin. "Shall we move on then, hero?" he whispered after a while.

The blond smiled, lying next to Ghirahim, enjoying his soft touches before shivering at the suggestive whisper. "Yes," He nodded and leaned in to kiss the little bruises on Ghirahim's neck.

Ghirahim purred as Link kissed his neck, gently turning over the blond so that he was on top. He kissed down Link's neck and shoulders, nipping at the skin lightly, "Mm... have I told you that you have a perfect body?"

Link let out a small moan, feeling the silken bed sheets underneath him, coupled with the sweet pressure of Ghirahim's body above his. "N-no, but thank you," the blond almost purred out as the Demon Lord continued to shower his body with attention.

Ghirahim stopped at one of his nipples, flicking at it with his tongue while his fingers played with the other one, pinching lightly. He moaned, enjoying the unique taste of the hero's skin.

Link moaned out and brought his hands up, hugging Ghirahim's head softly as his chest was teased.

The demon sucked at his nipple before alternating and teasing the other one in the same fashion. Ghirahim pulled back slightly, smirking at Link's reaction, "I'm in a good mood today, sky child," he purred against Link's chest, "so I'll let you decide what you want me to do next."

Link's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion, "isn't there only one thing left to do?"

Ghirahim shrugged, "Or if there's something else you can think of."

Link shook his head and laughed softly, "You know I don't know all the things you do about this sort of stuff." Bringing his hand up he gently ran his hand along Ghirahim's pointed ear and tapped at the blue diamond earring. "While you're offer is appreciated I think you should still choose for the time being."

Ghirahim smiled, leaning up to quickly kiss him, "Alright then. But this time..." he took hold of Link's hand, pulling back slightly, "I want you to prepare yourself for me."

Link's eyes went wide with shock and he stammered over his words, "Y-you want me to w-what?"

Ghirahim smirked and pulled Link into a sitting position before moving behind him so that Link's back was to his chest. "I think you know what I mean..." he purred into Link's ear, reaching down to gently rub his fingertips up against the boy's entrance.

Link gasped out as he felt his own fingers, his hand still held by Ghirahim, rub against his own entrance. This was so embarrassing and felt so strange. Whimpering softly he pushed one finger inside of him which resulted in another, louder, gasp before it elicited a moan from the blond.

"Mm... good," Ghirahim murmured in his ear, letting go of Link's hand as he was sure Link knew what to do now. The demon let his hands roam over the hero's upper body, one rubbing over his stomach while the fingers of the other teased a nipple.

Link shivered and let out a low groan as Ghirahim drew too close to his ear. Using his free hand the hero reached up and removed the bandage concealing the bite mark, from two nights ago, from his neck. He started panting again softly as he felt Ghirahim's hands roam over his chest. Pushing his finger inside slowly he rubbed gently against the walls of his own entrance.

Ghirahim nibbled gently on his ear before trailing kisses down his neck, pulling Link's head to the side slightly for easier access. His other hand slid down to Link's member, grasping his length and rubbing the slit with his thumb.

Link groaned out and squirmed slightly under all of the wonderful touches, it was almost over loading his senses. A breath hitched in the hero's throat as he slid a second finger inside of himself. The blond cried out and rolled his head back against Ghirahim's shoulder as he felt the Demon Lord rub his thumb over the head of his cock.

Ghirahim gave his arousal long, slow strokes, smirking as he moved his mouth back to the hero's ear. "It feels good, doesn't it?" He murmured, teasing the lobe with his tongue. His fingers found Link's nipple again, pinching a little harder than usual. The demon groaned, feeling his own hardness pressing into Link's lower back.

The blond moaned loudly and continued to press his body back towards Ghirahim, craving any kind of contact with the other man. Another whimper escaped the hero as the Demon Lords' tongue teased his ear lobe and he nodded. By this point Link's panting had become very heavy as he pushed his fingers inside of himself further, wriggling them around in preparation for what was to come.

Ghirahim stopped touching and stroking him, giving the bite marks on his neck one last affectionate kiss before whispering, "Whenever you're ready, get on your hands and knees for me."

Link groaned and withdrew his fingers. In truth he didn't know if he was fully ready, but he was craving Ghirahim so badly he didn't want to wait anymore. Panting softly the blond moved onto his hands and knees and glanced back over his shoulder at the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim pressed up behind him, his hands gripping Link's hips as he leaned over him slightly. He purred in delight at the hero's submission, easily telling how badly the boy needed this. Smirking mischievously, he ground his cock against Link's entrance. He couldn't help it, the sky child was just too fun to tease.

Link let out a loud groan and pressed himself back against Ghirahim, panting heavily. "G-Ghirahim, stop teasing!" The blond practically begged him as his arousal was starting to become almost painfully hard.

"As you wish, sky child..." The Demon Lord chuckled and began pushing himself in. He groaned softly in pleasure, fingertips digging into the boy's hips.

A loud moan escaped past Link's lips as Ghirahim buried himself inside of him. He let out a small hiss, feeling a bit of pain at the not so adequate preparation that he only had himself to blame for. Letting out another groan he gripped the dark red bed sheets and tried to relax his body, trying to get used to the feeling.

Ghirahim grinned, thrusting harshly into Link's body and driving himself all the way in, a bit of his sadistic side beginning to show. He ground his hips against the boy's, kissing along his bare back and neck in a comforting sort of way, letting him take a moment to adjust somewhat.

Link cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain at the sudden feeling of fullness from having the Demon Lord inside of him. Panting harshly he regretted not taking a few more minutes to prepare himself better. Lips quivered softly into a smile as he felt the kisses along his back.

Ghirahim pulled out a fraction, then thrust back in, quickly establishing a steady, slow rhythm. He didn't completely want to break the boy, at least not at first anyway. The demon let his hands run up and down his sides, massaging the heated skin as his own breathing quickened.

Link stared to push his hips back against Ghirahim's as his body started to adjust, the pain diminishing. Panting heavily he shivered at the hands going up and down his sides.

Lust clouded his vision at seeing Link trying to impale himself harder. Growling low in his throat, he thrust into the boy with more fervor, pulling all the way out before penetrating him again. One of the demon's hands slid around until it was grasping the boy's cock and began stroking him again, "You're so hard, sky child..." he purred.

Groaning loudly, Link bucked into Ghirahim's hand before pushing starting to move his hips with the Demon Lord's thrusts. "Y-you're touches hnnn," he started to say but was unable to get the words out, his brain fogging over in lust. Quivering arms gave out and Link found himself on his knees and elbows, silk bed spread brushing his face; his ass much higher in the air as a result.

"What was that?" Ghirahim smirked and slammed into him with more force, the new angle letting him delve in deeper. The demon jerked him fast, rubbing his thumb along the slit of the boy's cock again and groaning at the sight of the sky child barely supporting himself up on the bed. At this rate, neither of them would last long...

"T-touches, too g-gooood!" Link cried out as he felt Ghirahim slam deeper inside of him. Almost immediately after Ghirahim thumbed the dripping slit of his member he felt his stomach tighten up. Crying out in release he turned his head into the bed to muffle the sound of his shameless moans.

Ghirahim felt the boy's hot seed spill over his hand, feeling his own release rapidly approaching. He quickly pulled out and flipped Link onto his back, cupping his knees and spreading them apart before thrusting in again, drawing his own orgasm out. He moaned loudly as he came deep within the sky child, using one hand to stroke Link through it and draw it out for both of them as long as he could.

Link moaned out as Ghirahim flipped him onto his back, still pounding into him. Almost instinctually he wrapped one of his legs around the Demon Lord's waist and pulled him in deeper, just like he'd done before. His body trembled as it was washed over in waves of pleasure, Ghirahim extending the effects through all of his touches. Another loud moan was elicited from the blond as he felt Ghirahim hit his release and fill him up inside, "G-Ghirahim!"

Ghirahim groaned when he heard Link moan out his name. "Gods, Link..." he breathed, feeling the last waves of pleasure leave him before he collapsed on top of the sky child, panting heavily.

Link continued to pant heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Ghirahim when the older man collapsed on top of him. "Mnn, Ghirahim," the blond mumbled softly and nuzzled his cheek against Ghirahim's shoulder.

Ghirahim moaned contently as he lay against Link, one hand playing with the boy's blond hair as they basked in the afterglow.

As Link's breathing returned to normal he turned his head to look over at the Demon Lord, "umm, Ghirahim?"

"Hm?" Ghirahim replied, his mind still a tad hazy.

The hero blushed softly, "Y-you gonna pull out?"

The Demon Lord blinked, then laughed softly and withdrew himself from within Link. "Apologies."

Link sighed softly and went back to hugging the Demon Lord, resting his head against his chest. "It's okay," the blond mumbled softly.

Ghirahim remained in that position for a few more long moments before pulling himself into a sitting position on his knees. He ran a hand through his slightly dishevelled hair, gazing down at Link with a small smile and feeling thoroughly satisfied.

Link let out a soft groan and watched Ghirahim before pushing himself up into a sitting position. Once he sat up, he looked around the room in a slight daze until his eyes settled on the bottle of bright green potion sitting on the bed side table. "Ah, we didn't use it," he mumbled softly to himself.

Ghirahim followed his gaze, before looking at Link with a smirk, "If you want we can go again..."

Link nodded, "can we eat some more of that fruit first?"

"Of course," Ghirahim smiled and snapped his fingers, teleporting the tray of fruit over to them.

Link smiled and flopped down onto the bed beside the tray and started picking up pieces of fruit and popping them into his mouth. The blond partook of a few strawberries, pieces of mango and a few grapes before grabbing one of the banana's and looked it over.

Ghirahim tilted his head a bit, seeing Link examining the fruit as if it were something foreign, which it probably was to him. "That's called a 'banana', dear boy," he said, popping a grape into his mouth.

Letting out a small hum of interest Link tired to take a bite out of the middle of the banana only to make a face and pull it away from his mouth. "Augh! It tastes terrible!"

Ghirahim burst out into laughter, flopping back on the bed, "You have to peel it first, sky child! Here..." He sat back up and took the banana from his hands, quickly peeling it down from the top and holding it up to Link's lips with a smirk. "Try it now."

Link watched Ghirahim peel the fruit and blushed heavily when he held it up to his mouth. After a few seconds of hesitation Link took a bite of the fruit held out before him.

"Do you like it?" Ghirahim asked, a slightly suggestive lilt in his voice.

The blond nodded and took another bite of the fruit, a faint blush still on his face.

"I'm not surprised, they are rather delicious... fruits," the demon purred with a wink, handing the banana to him and reaching for another strawberry.

Link took the banana from Ghirahim and continued to eat it, the blush never fading from the hero's face until he finished the fruit.

Ghirahim's eyes drifted to the stamina potion again as he ate the strawberry, a chuckle bubbling out of his mouth as he was reminded of the amusing implications of it.

After Link finished the banana he ate a few more strawberries before his eyes drifted back over to the potion as well.

Ghirahim cast Link a sideways smirk, silently asking if he was ready to move on.

Link caught the Demon Lord's look and he nodded, setting the banana peel down on an empty spot on the fruit tray.

Ghirahim raised his hand and snapped his fingers, sending the platter back over to where it had previously been before reaching over to grab the potion and handing it to Link.

Link took the bottle and uncorked it before looking up at Ghirahim, "Did you need any?"

Ghirahim scoffed and shook his head, "Thank you, but I think you're the one that's going to need it the most, sky child."

Nodding Link held the bottle to his lips and drank all of the potion in a few big gulps. Putting the cork back on the empty bottle he set it back down on the bedside table.

Ghirahim stared at him for a few seconds, looking at him as if he expected Link to grow wings at any moment.

Link noticed Ghirahim staring at him and gave him a curious look while he crawled back over to him. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Ghirahim shook his head, smiling, "Do you... feel any different?"

Link nodded, "I don't feel tired anymore, so it is working."

"Good." The Demon Lord was on him in seconds, straddling his hips as he pinned his wrists to the bedspread and attacked his mouth with hungry kisses.

Link gasped out in surprise, before he'd even known what had happened he was pinned to the bed. Moaning out against passionate kisses as he felt Ghirahim's body against his own once again, "M-mmmnn."

Ghirahim slipped his tongue into the hero's mouth, moaning softly as he grinded against him slowly, shivers of desire running up and down his spine.

Moaning, Link opened his mouth wide for Ghirahim, running his tongue up against the invading appendage. One of his hands wrapped itself around the small of Ghirahim's back while the other found its way up into the Demon Lord's soft white hair. Feeling himself starting to get hard again, Link bucked his hips up against the ones grinding down on him.

Ghirahim let his hands roam Link's front, one running up into his hair. He suddenly rolled over and pulled Link on top of him, hands moving down to grasp his rear. "Mmm..." he groaned, still kissing the boy.

Gasping into the kiss Link pressed his hips forward more once he and Ghirahim were flipped. A loud groan escaped him when he felt the Demon Lord grab at his ass. Pulling away from the kiss the blond leaned his head to the side to nip and lick along Ghirahim's jaw line.

The demon rolled his head to the side with a gasp, exposing more of his skin for Link to ravish, his hands kneading the firm flesh of the hero's round behind. He groaned loudly as Link continued to rut against him, his breath coming out fast and shallow.

Loud, gravelly moans slipped out of the hero as he started to nip harder at the Demon Lords' neck. The potion had completely re-energized him and he found himself rubbing down against Ghirahim heatedly in his lust.

"Fu-uuck... Link..." the demon panted breathlessly, arching his chest upwards in pleasure at the friction between them.

Link's hands found their way around behind Ghirahim to the demon's upper back; where he lightly dragged his nails across his flesh as he continued to rub down against Ghirahim with fervour. Leaning up slightly the hero licked up along the Demon Lord's ear and mumbled something about his trademark earring being in the way.

Ghirahim gasped as Link dragged his nails across his skin, his moans increasing in volume. When the hero reached his ear, Ghirahim lost all self composure and squirmed underneath him, letting out a small, soft cry of bliss. Somehow, in his hazy mind, he heard Link's remark and reached up to touch the earring, it disappearing on contact and reappearing on the bedside table nearby.

As soon as the earring was out of the way Link took the lobe into his mouth and sucked on it greedily. Since he was leaning up to harass Ghirahim's ear he and the Demon Lord didn't exactly line up due to their height difference. Reaching down with his free hand he began stroking Ghirahim to make sure things would not be left ignored.

"Ahhn..." Ghirahim moaned and writhed, gasping out when Link took his aching hardness into his hand and bucking his hips upward. He absentmindedly wondered when Link had gotten so good at this, his hands clawing at the hero's bare back.

Link mumbled into Ghirahim's ear as he continued to stroke him. "Earlier you said something about trying to gain the upper hand in battle, well, I'm hoping my having the upper hand hasn't disappointed you."

"Oh, I'm far from disappointed..." Ghirahim panted out breathlessly, shivering in delight as Link whispered in his ear.

Link smiled and panted out before moving to the other side of Ghirahim, switching hands so that he could still stroke him. Pushing the demon's white hair aside just slightly, he paused only momentarily as he noticed that Ghirahim's ears weren't the same. Moving back up so that he could reach, Link took the lobe of Ghirahim's other ear into his mouth to and began sucking on it as well.

Ghirahim's eyes widened slightly as he felt Link's mouth at his overly sensitive rounded ear, moaning out in ecstasy. That was it. As much as he enjoyed Link topping him, he needed the boy right now. Growling in his throat, he roughly flipped their positions again, pushing Link's legs apart and situating himself in between them, his breathing shallow.

Link gasped as he was flipped so suddenly, grunting as his back hit the mattress. The next thing he knew Ghirahim had his legs apart and was already positioned. His blue eyes went wide as he looked up at the Demon Lord, his breath hitching in his throat in nervous anticipation.

Ghirahim leaned down and roughly mashed their lips together, pushing into the blond as he kissed him hard. He forced Link's jaws apart with his own and thrust his tongue inside, rubbing his hands up and down the hero's sides as he explored his mouth.

Link let out a loud moan into the kiss as his body convulsed in a mixture of pleasure and a bit of pain at being entered so suddenly. Hands came up to wrap around behind Ghirahim's neck as he pulled his body up, pressing himself up against the Demon Lord's.

Ghirahim smirked into the kiss before beginning his thrusts into the hero, hardly giving him a chance to adjust. He'd warned Link beforehand that he wasn't going to restrain himself, and he planned to stay true to that warning.

Link practically screamed into the kiss as he felt Ghirahim slam into him repeatedly. He was so thankful right now that this was their second go of the night as he was practically impaled onto the Demon Lord's cock. Digging his nails into Ghirahim's back he cried out again into the kiss as the rough thrusting continued.

The Demon Lord moved his hands down to Link's hips, gripping them for better leverage and breaking off the kiss to rest his forehead on the bed just above Link's shoulder. He pounded into the hero harder, turning his head slightly to bite and suck at his neck.

Link dug his nails into Ghirahim's back as he threw his head back against the mattress. The blond cried out repeatedly, his legs dangling in the air on either side of Ghirahim's hips, with his toes curling and uncurling in ecstasy, as the Demon Lord continued to pound into him.

Gathering every ounce of self control, Ghirahim suddenly slowed his thrusts to an agonizing pace, smirking against the hero's flushed skin. He wanted to hear the hero beg and plead for him - he wanted to hear him scream.

Link whimpered loudly at the sudden slow pace that the Demon Lord took up. After how fast and hard he'd been thrusting before, he almost thought that he'd paused completely. Groaning the boy whined softly in frustration, his voice barely above a whisper, "G-ghirahim, d-don't stop now."

"Mmm... what was that?" Ghirahim purred, thrusting in and out of the boy slowly, "I didn't hear you..."

Yet another whimper escaped Link and he spoke louder this time as best he could, "P-please don't st-stop Ghirah-him."

Ghirahim groaned, the boy's needy whimpers almost causing him to come right there. He withdrew from inside Link, pressing his lips up against the hero's ear, "Scream for me, sky child." Then the Demon Lord slammed back in full force, one of his hands sliding to Link's eager member and jerking him fast.

As Ghirahim slammed back inside of Link a loud scream was elicited from deep within the boy. Link hung onto the other mans' body as if his life depended on it as he cried out for him, "GHIRAHIM!" Wrapping his legs around the Demon Lord's waist and pulling him in deeper he let out another scream as his body reached its limit; and, he came as talented slender fingers stroked him, drawing out his release.

Hearing Link's scream tipped Ghirahim over the edge as well. His mouth dropped open in sheer pleasure and he bit into the boy's neck, groaning loudly against the skin as he released deep inside Link. He continued to pound hard into the sky child, stroking him through it as they rode out their intense orgasms. Feeling the pleasure finally release him, he pulled out of Link and collapsed on his side, burying his face inside the boy's blond locks and pulling him close.

Link let out another scream as he felt Ghirahim fill him up inside and helped him ride out the extreme waves of bliss caused by their release. After it was over he just lay panting heavily, keeping his arms wrapped around the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim rubbed a hand up and down his back soothingly, humming contently as they merely lay there. Absentmindedly, he mused if the sheer volume of Link's scream could have awoken anyone on that little floating island of his from where they currently were. The demon smirked a bit in amusement, holding Link closer to himself possessively.

Link moved in closer to Ghirahim, nuzzling his head softly against the demons' shoulder and mumbling incoherently.

Ghirahim chuckled softly, "So, sky child..." he murmured into the boy's hair, "do you like it rougher or more gentle?"

Link opened his blue eyes and looked up at Ghirahim as best he could from his current position. He thought about it for a moment before speaking softly, "both are good?"

"I agree," Ghirahim laughed, ruffling Link's hair lightly before pulling the silken covers up over both of them. "I'm guessing that stamina potion has worn off by now?"

Link nodded softly, his eyelids starting to droop, "Yeah, gonna have to buy more. Besides, you really went all out," the blond murmured against Ghirahim's shoulder.

"Mm... but I warned you before didn't?" He chuckled softly, kissing the top of his head, "Sleep now, you sound exhausted."

Nodding again Link sighed, "You did, I don't regret it." Nuzzling in closer to Ghirahim, he let his fall shut. "Good night Ghirahim," came the boys' soft reply before his breathing evened out, signalling that he had succumbed to his exhaustion.

Ghirahim breathed out slowly, feeling rather drained as well. He let his eyes fall shut, whispering softly, "Good night, sky child."

Link started to stir in the middle of the night. Blinking in the darkness he sat up and pulled away from Ghirahim gently, trying not to wake him. As he made his way to the edge of the bed, he could feel a small throbbing sensation in his back side. He let out a soft sigh and knew he was going to have to move slowly, just like last time. As the blond stood up and took a step forward he let out a pained yelp as a sharp pain jolted through his lower body. His legs gave out from underneath him and he fell to the ground instantly.

Ghirahim mumbled lowly, consciousness beginning to return to him. He shifted on the bed a bit before his eyes opened, the demon glancing around him, seeing nothing but an empty bed. He reached up to rub his eyes before sitting up slightly and moving over to the edge of the bed, detecting movement nearby. "Sky child?" he called out softly, eyes finding the crumpled form on the floor. "Oh dear..."

Link left out a soft pained gasp as he tried to get up, which only resulted in another sharp shooting pain. Hearing Ghirahim's voice he opened his eyes and looked back over towards the bed.

Ghirahim rested his cheek in his hand, looking down at Link with a guilty and genuinely concerned expression, though there was an underlying smugness to it. He finally sighed and slipped off the bed, getting down on his knees to pick Link up under the shoulders and knees carefully, setting him back down on the bed and sitting beside him. "Well... this is certainly going to be a hindrance for you."

Link sighed, "Yeah...I'll heal, but it might take a few days." The blond mumbled while looking down at the bed sheets.

"Indeed," Ghirahim said with a small smile, more than happy to take care of the sky child for a few more days. The demon then glanced around the room briefly, "Sorry, were you headed somewhere?"

Link blushed slightly and mumbled, "b-bathroom."

Ghirahim nodded slowly in understanding, "Ah, I see. If you'd like I can carry you since you're rather... incapacitated at the moment."

Link sighed, this was embarrassing, but he didn't have much of a choice at the moment. "Y-yes please."

The Demon Lord cautiously picked him up again, snapping his fingers with some difficulty and teleporting them to another section of the bathroom. He carefully set Link down before pulling back, "I'll be back in a few minutes, there's something I need to take care of." With that, he snapped his fingers again and was gone, leaving Link to his business.

Link casually wondered what it was that Ghirahim had to take care of in the middle of the night. He didn't question it though, more than happy to have a few minutes of privacy in which to go to the bathroom.

Ghirahim returned after a few minutes, taking Link back to the bedroom and placing him back on the bed. He lay down beside him, lightly resting a hand on his lower abdomen and letting heat magic flood from his fingertips. "It might help if you're still feeling discomfort," the demon murmured, shrugging slightly.

Link sighed as he felt Ghirahim place him back on the bed and as a strange comforting heat spread through him. "It feels nice...and it is helping. Thank you." He moved back in closer to Ghirahim, feeling the need for sleep again now that his body had relieved itself and with the heat soothing him.

Ghirahim's lips tugged upwards in a small smile, the demon lay back on the bed and let his eyes fall shut once more, eager to reclaim sleep. "You're welcome, Link."

A small smile graced the hero's lips as he was called back to the world of sleep.

Link started to stir from his slumber when a beam of light streamed in from the window and onto his face. Blinking he smiled and looked up at Ghirahim to find the Demon Lord was still sound asleep. Memories of last night started drifting back to the hero's mind, more specifically the portion from the middle of the night. His smile widened and he reached a hand up, going to caress the demon's face until a familiar noise behind him made him freeze.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Fi floating just outside the bathroom door. Sighing he knew he had to go talk to her. Carefully he wriggled his way away from Ghirahim, trying to take care not to wake him. When Link got over to the edge of the bed he placed his feet on the floor and took a deep breath and carefully pushed himself up off the bed.

He felt the sharp shooting pain jolt down his spine again. It still was incredibly painful but wasn't as bad as it had been in the middle of the night, he was at least able to keep his legs under him this time. Gritting his teeth he took one step at a time until he reached the bathroom and beckoned Fi inside to follow him. Pulling the door behind him it tapped the frame lightly before creaking back open just an inch, leaving it ajar.

"Master Link, I don't understand the purpose of your current endeavour. Accepting to take shelter with the Demon Lord previously was logical due to the circumstances. Please explain the current objective." His sword spirit questioned him as she floated in the air a few feet away from him.

When Ghirahim felt weight move off the bed, his eyes opened a tiny fraction, seeing Link and another shape move off to the side towards the bathroom doors. He didn't move, though his brows furrowed a bit in confusion. Once Link had disappeared beyond the doors, the Demon Lord opened his eyes, staring into the small crack the sky child had left between them and seeing a flash of blue. His eyes widened slightly in realization as he heard a female voice drift to his ears; recognizing it as the sword spirit's voice he'd occasionally heard during battle with the hero. Interest piqued, he silently slid off the bed, padding across the room soundlessly to stop beside the doors and listening.

Link sighed, he didn't really know what to say to Fi. "Fi...umm, ah, it's hard to explain."

The sword spirit just floated there, watching him expectantly. When she didn't say anything else for a minute he tried to think of something else when her words caught him totally off guard. "Master Link, is it possible you are gaining an affection for the enemy?"

"W-what?" the blond stared up at his companion, completely and utterly flabbergasted.

"It could jeopardize your mission, Master." She spoke in her usual even, logical voice.

Link sighed and thought to himself, he had to answer her with logic, she didn't understand feelings. "No Fi, I'm just...intelligence gathering. I'm hoping to try and figure out some of what Ghirahim is planning." His stomach twisted in discomfort at having to lie to her and he looked up at her and watched her for a reaction.

"Understood Master, I shall wait for you to finish your current objective." With that she disappeared back to within the sword; wherever Ghirahim had placed it within his manor.

The Demon Lord listened raptly to their conversation, eyes narrowing at Fi's remark about Link possibly developing feelings toward him. He scoffed inwardly, that was a preposterous notion in itself. Their relationship was purely carnal as far as he was concerned. He bit his lip slightly, waiting for Link's response, eyes widening slightly when it came, before narrowing dangerously. The demon's teeth ground together, his fists clenching at his sides. Using him... Link was using him. Ghirahim, for some unexplainable reason, felt an overwhelming surge of anger. That couldn't have been true, he refused to believe it. 'How dare he...' he held his breath, having half the mind to burst in there and make Link regret he'd ever returned to that viewing platform in the first place.

Link let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry for lying to you Fi, but there is no intelligence gathering." He brought a hand up to his chest and fisted it there, "and I do feel...something...I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it."

All of Ghirahim's anger dissipated in an instant, his glare softening as he heard Link's words. So Link wasn't just using him? He didn't know why but that filled him with relief. Slowly, he drew away from the door, making no noise.

Taking a deep breath Link started back out towards the bedroom, taking his steps one at a time again. Pushing the doors of the bathroom opened he looked back towards the bed as he re-entered the room.

Ghirahim shifted on the bed, giving some indication that he was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes, looking over groggily at Link as he approached, "Sky child...?"

Link smiled as he saw the Demon Lord stir and slowly made his way back over to the bed, "I'm here." Once he got back to the bed, Link moved back under the covers to rejoin Ghirahim.

The Demon Lord smiled and wrapped an arm around Link's waist, pulling his back to his chest. He nuzzled his face in the boy's hair, softly kissing his neck, "Good morning."

Letting Ghirahim pull him so that his back was flush with the Demon Lord's chest he let his hands fall to the arms around his waist. Link let out a small content sigh, trying to wipe this mornings' earlier events from his mind. "Good morning Ghirahim."

"I trust that you slept well?" Ghirahim murmured against his skin, his grip on the boy tightening just a fraction.

"I slept very well, especially after whatever you did after I, well...fell down. Thank you for that." Link noticed Ghirahim's grip on him tighten. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm... very," Ghirahim smiled, his hold loosening slightly. The demon went silent, his thoughts consuming him for the moment.

After a few minutes of silence Link looked back over his shoulder at the Demon Lord. "Ghirahim? Is everything alright?"

The Demon Lord chuckled, "Of course, why wouldn't it be?" His tone held a slightly defensive edge however.

Link noticed the slight tone of defense in the demons' tone but chose to ignore it. "No reason, just asking." Turning around slowly he faced the older man, "So, I think you're stuck with me for at least the day."

Ghirahim smiled at him playfully, "Oh, how unfortunate for you..." The Demon Lord gave a somewhat dramatic sigh, leaning his cheek in his hand, "However I won't be here for most of the day today. I hate to leave you here all by yourself, but I'm afraid that I have business to take care of."

Link sighed, somehow he knew that Ghirahim would have his duties to deal with. "Alright, hurry back?"

Ghirahim briefly cast his gaze to the window, seeing that the morning had well passed. He turned his attention back to Link, using one hand to push the boy's hair aside and leaning forward to press his lips to the hero's forehead briefly, "I will, it is rather rude of me not to attend to my guests after all, hm?" With that, he moved off of the bed and headed for the bathroom, but not before throwing a small smirk over his shoulder at the sky child.

He smiled and watched Ghirahim retreat into the bathroom. Despite it being late morning, once the Demon Lord left, he laid back down on the bed and found himself dozing off again rather quickly.

**Author's Notes:** Is that plot we're beginning to see? Why yes, yes it is. So in case anyone's wondering this started out as an excuse to do GhiraLink, and plot started evolving more and more as we went. This is chapter two of seven. Hope you enjoyed and stick around for the next instalment. Put this chapter up early cause I'm sure everyone will be busy with Holidays. Whatever it may be that you celebrate, enjoy yourself and be safe.

Again, co-written rp turned fanfic by /u/2912366/NeonDystortion


	3. Spark

After a few more hours of sleep Link woke up and looked around the room groggily. He frowned when he saw that Ghirahim had not yet returned. Sighing he got up and tested to see how well he could walk. He obviously was far from being completely recovered from last night's activities but he was slowly getting better. Finding that he could walk at a slow pace at this point Link grabbed his pants and put them on before cautiously wandering out of the Demon Lords' bedroom and into the hallway. He'd be lying if he said he weren't curious about seeing what the rest of where Ghirahim lived looked like.

The servants of the Demon Lord's manor honestly didn't know what to think. Their tiny little brains couldn't seem to decide what to do should they ever confront the boy their master had brought home, the supposed enemy. Attack or let him be? A group of about five or so Bokoblins patrolled down the hallways as they normally did, turning the corner and finding the source of their confusion just up ahead. They looked at each other, having no clue as to what to do.

As Link was staring up at a strange stained glass window in the hallway he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning to look, he saw a group of five Bokoblins. Normally it wouldn't have phased him, but he as without his sword and had reduced movement. Not waiting for the Bokoblins to decide to attack he started back for Ghirahim's room as quickly as he could before he heard a screech from the group behind him.

One of the Bokoblins drew its cleaver shaped sword, reacting more out of vendetta against the hero. It wasn't like they didn't have any orders not to attack him. The monster ran at him, sword at the ready.

Link quickly dodged out of the way, hissing as he was penalized with a sharp shooting pain to his lower back side. Just as he got to the door of Ghirahim's chambers he felt the bite of the cleaver in his left shoulder. He yelled out in pain and quickly turned around to shove the Bokoblin away from him before slipping inside and pulling the door shut. He panted heavily from all the pains now wracking his body, looking over to his shoulder and seeing a trickle of blood steadily flow down from the wound.

After a few minutes of leaning against the door he made his way into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and holding it to his shoulder. Still panting softly he dragged himself back into the bedroom where he let his body collapse back onto the bed. As he lay there he kept the towel pressed firmly to his shoulder as he passed back out, exhausted from the ordeal as his body still tried to heal itself.

The manor was a welcome sight after another rather long and unproductive day of searching. He grumbled and with a snap of his fingers, his diamonds brought him to his room. The Demon Lord turned to his bed, not surprised to see Link curled up there. He frowned, however, when Link made no indication that he'd seen him enter; noticing the towel pressed to his shoulder, a stain of dark red showing through it. Alarm flashing through him, (which was odd because any other time he would have loved to have seen the sky child coated in his own blood) he quickly moved to the boy's side and placed a hand on his back.

Link groaned as he felt a warm hand touch his back and his eyes opened to see Ghirahim beside him. He tried to ignore the throbbing in his right shoulder and gave the Demon Lord a small smile, "welcome back."

Ghirahim tsk'ed, moving his hand up to grasp the towel and pull it away from Link's body to get a look at the wound. "What did you get yourself into this time?"

"It's my own fault, I went out into the hallway, tried to look around," he sighed and looked away from Ghirahim's gaze.

"Lie flat on your stomach, please," Ghirahim instructed, annoyed, though not at Link.

Link glanced up at Ghirahim and slowly turned over on the bed as instructed.

Ghirahim examined the wound, dissolving one glove as he did so. The pressure Link had applied to it had managed to staunch the blood flow so much already. He gently placed his palm over it, letting healing magic flow from his fingertips.

Link sighed as he felt relief as the pain lessened and feeling the wound close up a bit.

The Demon Lord finished sealing up the gash, leaving nothing but a slightly raised line behind before pulling back and pinching the bridge of his nose, "Idiots..."

Link sat up and rolled his shoulder a bit, letting it crack and getting the aches out of it. Amazed at how good it felt as opposed to just a few short minutes ago. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left the room."

Ghirahim stood up from the bed with an exasperated sigh, "No, I should have given them orders not to harm you. I forgot what simple minded creatures they could be..." He snapped his fingers, materializing a black sword out of thin air.

Blue eyes widened when he saw the sword materialize, "Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim strode over to the doors, flashing a smile over his shoulder, "Just going to go give them a little talk... and maybe a lesson on what happens when you harm what's mine..."

Link stared at Ghirahim as he stalked across the room toward the doors, unsure of if he should try to stop the Demon Lord or not. "What's..." He mumbled as his thought process seemed to seize up at hearing Ghirahim call him his.

The demon open the doors and swiftly left the room, leaving Link to ponder on his own.

Link sat alone in the room again, waiting for the Demon Lord to return. He sighed, Ghirahim had called him his. Even if by the off chance he was developing a soft spot for the demon, he knew there was no way the reverse would ever happen.

After a considerable amount of time had passed, the door to the room reopened and Ghirahim stepped in, looking decidedly in a much better mood. "Well, that's that..." He murmured, making his way back over to the bed, the bloodied sword dissipating from his hand.

Link got up off the bed slowly when he heard the door open again and Ghirahim strode back into the room. He didn't really know what to say to the Demon Lord after seeing the blood on the sword.

Ghirahim sighed, stopping before the bed, "Apologies, I suppose my temper can get a little out of hand sometimes..."

Link laughed a bit nervously, "y-yeah...it's okay though...I think."

The Demon Lord removed his cape, draping it over one arm chair and then reclining on the opposite one. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, needing a moment of relaxation.

Link watched Ghirahim sit on one of the large arm chairs by the fire place and close his eyes. Quietly he moved behind the chair and placed his hands on the Demon Lord's shoulders and began to massage them.

Ghirahim's lips parted in a soft sigh, the demon's eyes opening briefly to look up at the hero before shutting again as he let Link work the kinks out of his muscles.

"I take it your day didn't go well," Link spoke softly as he continued to rub Ghirahim's shoulders and started to move to the upper back.

"Mmm... no, it didn't," Ghirahim replied with a small frown and pouted a bit.

Link let out a small, lighthearted laugh at seeing Ghirahim pout. Leaning over he came in close and stole a soft kiss from the Demon Lord's lips.

Ghirahim kissed back briefly before pulling away and looking up at him with lowered eyelids, "Why don't you come take a seat, sky child?"

Link gave the Demon Lord a feigned wary look before smiling and moving to sit on Ghirahim's lap.

Ghirahim wrapped his arms around Link's lower back, gazing up at him with a small smile. One of his hands ran up his spine before lacing in his hair, "I do hope you're feeling better, dear boy..."

Shivering, Link moved in closer to Ghirahim as a hand went up his spine and into his hair. "Still not fully, but it's better than it was this morning."

Ghirahim used his hands to arch Link's chest forward a bit, leaning forward to press his mouth to the skin and kissing softly."Mm, good to hear..."

Another shudder ran through the hero's body as Ghirahim kissed his chest. "Need to work out your frustrations I take it?" Link said softly in a slightly amused tone.

"Don't we both need to do that every once in a while?" Ghirahim smirked up at him before moving his lips over a nipple, his tongue darting out to tease it.

Letting out a soft moan as his body jolted forward at the touch, "Y-yes but, I was here all day. You on the other hand."

"Exactly..." Ghirahim purred, his hands sliding to Link's hips, "didn't you tell me to hurry back?" He leaned up, teasingly brushing his lips against Link's ear, "Tell me... have you been craving my touch all this time?"

Link shuddered again as Ghirahim's lips found his ear. The Demon Lord's touches already turning him into a hot mess. "Mnnn, well, I'd be lying if I said no."

Ghirahim pulled back slightly, eyes moving from the hero's flushed face to his hardened nipples and then down to his already apparent arousal. "Judging by the way your body is... reacting right now, I wouldn't doubt that..." he murmured with a smug smile, his hands tugging at Link's pants slightly.

Link let out a small moan, words escaping him as he felt hands on his waist, his pants already starting to become uncomfortable. Leaning forward, his lips parted slightly, his body straightened out to press against Ghirahim as his lips ghosted over the Demon Lord's jaw line.

Ghirahim used one hand to tilt Link's chin towards him, briefly connecting their lips before pulling back slightly. His other hand brushed over the front of Link's crotch before he gripped the hem of the boy's pants, "I think these are becoming rather troublesome..." he smirked, snapping his fingers and vanishing the article of clothing right off the hero.

Link gasped and shivered at the sudden cool air on his arousal. "Mnn, we have that, clothing difference problem again," the blond moaned out softly.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers again, making his own clothing dissipate into diamond fragments. The demon shrugged innocently up at the hero, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Link let out a breathy laugh, "Well I guess if your clothes disappeared that fast then you missed me too." He moved in close to kiss at the demon's jaw line again, moving ever so slowly over and up towards Ghirahim's ear hidden by his hair.

Ghirahim tilted his head to the side slightly, softly sighing with content, his hands finding their former positions at Link's waist and kneading the skin gently. The demon let out a soft gasp, realizing Link was going for his sensitive ear, and then purred in delight.

Taking the lobe into his mouth Link sucked on it softly while his hands returned to Ghirahim's shoulders to massage lightly.

The Demon Lord moaned, arching up against Link's body a bit. "Mm... I'm just so overjoyed that you're such a fast learner..."

Link moved his body closer to Ghirahim's pressing it firmly against his, effectively sandwiching the Demon Lord between himself and the chair he sat on. "Yeah?" The blond murmured softly, still hungrily sucking on Ghirahim's rounded ear.

Ghirahim gasped lightly as their chests rubbed together, shivering in delight, his murmur barely audible, "Mhmm..." He ran a nail up and down the boy's spine, letting out soft sounds of pleasure as Link continued his assault on his ear.

Gripping the Demon Lord's shoulders he gasped and jerked his head back, body arching forward as much as possible as the nail tracked along his spine.

Ghirahim took the opportunity to attack Link's exposed neck with heated kisses, his finger dipping much lower before moving back up again teasingly. The demon chuckled softly, biting down on the skin before soothing the red marks with licks.

Link groaned as he felt the finger dip further south on his body and moved back slightly as if following the touch.

The Demon Lord briefly pulled his hand away and moved back slightly, letting his fingertips rest at Link's lips and smirking up at him.

It only took Link a second for his brain to remember what the gesture meant and opened his mouth to the fingers.

Pleased, Ghirahim slipped the digits inside to press them against his tongue, his free hand sliding around to grasp Link's erection and stroke slowly.

Blue eyes slipped shut as Link moaned out around the fingers and he felt his hard on grasped. He bucked into the touch as he began to suck on the appendages with vigour.

"Good boy," Ghirahim purred, his voice thick was lust as he rubbed the head of Link's arousal with his thumb. When he felt that his fingers were sufficiently moistened, he slipped them out of Link's mouth to position them at his entrance instead. Slowly, he began pushing one inside.

Link groaned out as he felt the finger invade him, pushing back onto it slightly as his panting increased. Another gasp escaped the blond as he felt Ghirahim's thumb rub the slit of his cock and he bucked up into the touch. It didn't take long before he found himself rocking his hips slightly, moving into both the hand grasping his member and the probing fingers at his entrance.

Taking it as a sign to proceed, Ghirahim slipped another finger into the boy, leaning forward a bit to take one of Link's nipples into his mouth and sucking. He groaned, loving the way Link was already responding to his touches as he prepared him.

Link's body shuddered and he ran one hand up into Ghirahim's hair. The other hand sneaking its way behind the Demon Lord to rake across the flesh of his back. "Ahh, Ghirahim," the young hero moaned out while still rocking his hips to the touches.

The Demon Lord hissed softly, pulling back slightly feeling Link's nails brush the oh so lovely scratches the hero had left in their previous session. He let out a growl of pleasure, thrusting his fingers deeper into the hero and scissoring them, speeding up his motions on the boy's cock.

A small little grunt left the hero as he felt the pace and intensity quicken, his panting becoming faster and louder in response as well.

Ghirahim withdrew his fingers after a while and stopped stroking the boy, feeling that he was prepared enough. He smirked at him, eyes darkened with hunger, "We're going to be doing something a tad... different tonight, hero."

Link moaned, blue eyes finally opening again to look at the Demon Lord. He moved in closer again to Ghirahim and looked a tad bit curious, "something new?"

Ghirahim nodded slowly, reaching up to pull Link down to whisper in his ear, "You're going to ride me."

The hero's body shuddered a bit from the whisper but blinked slowly in confusion, "Ride you? I don't understand."

"Mm, just think about it for a moment..." Ghirahim smiled at his confusion, finding it adorable.

Link blinked again and let the words sink in before silently moving and positioning himself over Ghirahim's member. He looked up at the Demon Lord to see if he was on the right track, which he had a feeling he was.

Ghirahim hummed in approval, letting his hands rest on Link's hips. "Fast learner..." he repeated.

Placing his hands on the Demon Lords shoulders, he helped steady himself as he began pushing down onto Ghirahim's shaft. A moaned escaped Link as he continued to push down until Ghirahim was completely buried inside of him.

Ghirahim groaned as Link sank down on him, his fingertips digging into Link's hips slightly. "The best thing about this, sky child..." he breathed with a small smirk, "is that you can control how much you take."

Link nodded, panting slightly while he adjusted. "S-so just move my hips then?"

"Mhmm..." Ghirahim murmured, hands massaging Link's sides reassuringly, "just do whatever feels best."

Link moaned again, still holding onto Ghirahim's shoulders he started rocking his hips slowly. As he did so, he pulled off of Ghirahim slightly before pushing back down onto him.

Ghirahim moaned, shifting his hips upward as his grip on Link's hips increased. He slid one of his hands back to Link's member and began to slowly stroke him in time with the hero's movements.

The hero's panting started to increase bit by bit as did the rest of his movements. As he continued, he pulled off of Ghirahim more, only to plunge back down onto the Demon Lord faster.

Ghirahim moaned, rocking his hips to match in time with Link's movements. Breathing also short, he moved the hand that wasn't jerking Link off up into the boy's hair and pulled him forward to crush their mouths together, invading Link's mouth with his tongue without any prior request for permission.

Link panted into the kiss, opening his lips wide and letting Ghirahim dominate the kiss while he continued to rock his hips faster, making his movements deeper.

Ghirahim suddenly thrust his hips upward a bit as Link plunged back down on him, groaning into the kiss.

Crying out into the kiss, Link pressed his body up against Ghirahim's as he started slamming himself back down onto the Demon Lord. As he felt Ghirahim thrust up into him as he pushed back down he felt that sweet spot inside of him pressed that made his body ignite.

The Demon Lord ground against that spot with the tip of his cock, smirking into the kiss as he ran his thumb over the head of the boy's erection, his other hand sliding down again to Link's lower back.

Link gripped Ghirahim's shoulders even tighter as he practically impaled himself on the Demon Lord a few more times before the sensations overwhelmed him. He moaned so loudly into the kiss, it nearly bordered on a scream, as he continued to rock his hips as he came.

The Demon Lord followed suit shortly after, groaning into the kiss as he released into the hero, waves of pleasure crashing down on him. He broke away from Link's lips to slump back against the chair, panting heavily as his body slowly calmed down.

Sweaty blond bangs came to rest on Ghirahim's shoulder as he panted, letting out a groan as his body calmed down.

Ghirahim let his eyes fall shut as he merely rested with the blond against him, one hand slowly rubbing up and down Link's back. "Not bad, sky child..." he murmured contently, lips tugging up into a smile.

Link let out a groan as he pulled himself off of Ghirahim before repositioning so that he could stay sitting on his lap. "W-what do you mean, 'not bad?'" the blond panted out softly.

Ghirahim shook his head slightly, "Never mind..." The Demon Lord brought his hand away from Link's member, feeling the mess coating his fingers. "... It might be a good idea to get cleaned up."

"Mmmnn, bath maybe?" the blond mumbled as he looked up into chocolate brown eyes.

Ghirahim didn't answer right away, raising his hand before his face. His tongue darted out, licking away some of the hero's release from his index finger. He smirked slightly before looking back at Link, "A bath sounds lovely..."

Blue eyes widened as Link's face went bright red when he saw Ghirahim lick up some of his mess on his hand. "O-or if you had something else in mind."

The Demon Lord snapped his fingers, the bathroom materializing around them, water already beginning to fill the tub. He set Link down on his feet before slipping into the tub once it had filled, "I'll clean you up, sky child~" he purred, making a beckoning motion with his finger.

Link followed the beckoning finger and silently climbed into the tub, slipping into it's warm welcoming waters and moving closer over towards Ghirahim.

Ghirahim reached for the soap sitting on the edge of the tub, gathering some of it on his hands and then running them down the front of Link's body with a smile.

Letting out a soft moan Link pressed himself into the 'cleansing' touch of the demon.

Ghirahim worked his fingertips into the skin, leaning forward to press his lips to Link's neck and kissing him softly.

More soft moans escaped the hero as he leaned his head back, giving Ghirahim more access to his neck. Amid the slight daze that was starting to fog his mind he wondered to himself how the Demon Lord was so good at this; and, why his touches stirred him on so.

The demon wrapped an arm around Link's lower back, pulling their chests flush against each other as he moved his mouth up to Link's ear to nibble at it teasingly. "It doesn't take much to get you going, does it?" Ghirahim said with amusement, pressing his hips forward in a subtle grind.

Link let out a moan and squirmed slightly against Ghirahim. "I don't know w-what it is...just that your touches," and the hero gasped as he felt their hips press together.

Ghirahim chuckled, continuing to slowly grind his lower body against Link's. "It's interesting that I have such an... effect on you," he purred into the boy's ear, lightly gripping Link's hips, his own body heating up with arousal.

Moaning, Link began rocking his hips lightly against Ghirahim's, slightly sloshing the water in the tub around.

Ghirahim smirked, an evil idea coming to mind. He knew how much Link was worked up already, but it was better to leave him wanting more than to give it to him right away. Kissing him once more on the neck, Ghirahim released him and stepped back to sit against the wall of the tub, the smugness of his expression unmatched.

Link frowned when Ghirahim pulled away from him and pouted slightly. "Well...this seems a little familiar," he muttered under his breath.

Ghirahim smiled, acting deliberately oblivious, "Is there a problem, sky child?"

Link huffed slightly before mumbling, "No, not really." Taking a deep breath Link let himself fall underneath the water before coming back up. Water streamed off his body and back into the tub as he sat back up, hair dripping and plastered to his forehead and cheeks.

Ghirahim let his eyes roam over the boy's dripping wet body, groaning softly in his throat. He was almost tempted to go over there and resume what he'd been doing. He resisted however, letting out a small laugh when his gaze reached Link's face, the irritation in his expression still blatantly clear. The boy looked like an annoyed kitten.

Link let out a sigh and grumbled to himself as he heard Ghirahim chuckle at him. Grabbing some shampoo he quickly worked it into his hair, trying to keep his mind on cleaning himself to try and ignore his problem.

Ghirahim observed Link as he cleansed himself, trying to stifle his chuckles, "I'm sorry, dear boy, you're just too adorable."

Link sighed before dunking himself under the water again to get the shampoo out of his hair. "...it's fine, I guess," Link mumbled, not really wanting to say anything to the demon in his annoyed state but not wanting to be rude.

Ghirahim sighed, leaning his head back against the edge of the tub and grabbing the soap, beginning to clean himself off, "I truthfully apologize for irritating you, I was merely teasing."

Link smiled to himself before moving over to Ghirahim and grabbing the soap from him. "Good to hear I can dupe you into an apology," the hero said grinning. He started to run the bar of soap down Ghirahim's chest, "besides, you're not the only one who can tease."

Ghirahim's mouth dropped open a bit, the demon beyond words for a moment before he huffed and tossed his hair a bit, though he was smiling, "Well played, you cheeky brat." He shivered a bit when Link ran the soap down his chest, gasping softly in surprise. "Is that so?" He looked back at the hero, giving him a challenging stare.

Vibrant blue eyes met the Demon Lord's stare before moving in to close the gap between their lips. As Link kissed Ghirahim his hand holding the soap drifted below the water's surface and he let it glide over the demon's hips. After a minute he pulled away from the kiss and handed Ghirahim the soap. "Well, I'm done in the bath," the blond smiled and then moved away from Ghirahim and towards the edge of the tub.

When Link pulled away from the kiss and moved away from him, the Demon Lord inwardly pouted, shooting Link's back a dirty look. "Touché..." he muttered, finishing up in the bath himself before climbing out of the water and reaching for a towel. He wrapped it around his waist, pushing a hand through his hair.

With just a towel around his own waist, Link moved up behind Ghirahim and wrapped his arms around the Demon Lord's waist. The blond nuzzled the pale skin of the demon's back, letting out a small purr before reaching down between Ghirahim's legs to grip him. The hero grinned as he felt through the towel that Ghirahim was already somewhat hard, "Oops, did I do that?"

Ghirahim let out a small gasp, feeling Link press up behind him and grab the area between his legs, "Sky child, what...!" That gasp turned into a moan as Link rubbed him through the towel, the material feeling strangely good against his heated skin.

Link grinned and mumbled against Ghirahim's shoulder, "What's wrong? Don't like your own trick used on you?"

Quite the opposite for the demon actually, but it was him that usually did the sneaking up on the boy, not the other way around. "Mm... you're asking for it... ahh..." Ghirahim groaned.

Satisfied with his payback the blond smiled and pulled away from Ghirahim and moved around to face him. He laughed softly under his breath and smiled back up at the taller man, "Alright, alright, I'm done, I'll stop."

Ghirahim regained his composure before smirking down at the boy, "Oh, but I'm not..." With that, he swept Link off of his feet, snapping his fingers with some difficulty and bringing them back to the bedroom. Once there, he threw Link down on the bed and climbed over him, practically ripping the towel away from his body and letting his dark eyes rove the hero's naked and still slightly damp form. "Payback for payback?" He smiled mischievously.

Link gasped as Ghirahim swept him off his feet and threw him on the bed after they reappeared in the bedroom. He knew this was inevitable after all the payback teasing he'd done to the demon. A groan left him as Ghirahim's eyes roamed over his naked body once the towel was ripped away from around his waist. "S-seems fair, can I get something first though?"

Ghirahim considered for a moment, then sat back a bit, giving Link room to move, "Hm... alright. What is it you need to get?"

Before moving off the bed, Link moved up and whispered to Ghirahim, "Another bottle of Stamina Potion." He shot Ghirahim a smile over his shoulder as he walked across the room to where his clothes still lay on the floor. Once he had the second bottle of bright green potion he made his way back over to the bed; setting the bottle on the bedside table beside the empty bottle from last night.

"You had another one?" Ghirahim asked with mild surprise. He smirked again, narrowing his eyes slyly at the boy, "Well, aren't you the prepared one..."

Link shrugged, blushing slightly, "I use them for regular things too, but I figured it wouldn't go to waste, so yes I bought two."

"Ah," Ghirahim nodded in understanding, though not wiping the smile off his face. "So are you going to use it now or later...?"

Reaching over and grabbing the potion and drank it quickly before grinning up at Ghirahim, "Now."

The Demon Lord blinked at him before beginning to move over so that he was on top of Link again and smirking, "Better hope that potion works quickly, sky child..."

Link put the bottle down quickly and pressed a hand to Ghirahim's chest, keeping him slightly at bay, "Oh it does."

Ghirahim halted when he felt Link's hand at his chest, watching him with interest, "Well...?"

The hero felt the effects of the potion quickly overtake him. His hand on the Demon Lord's chest quickly moved around behind to the small of his back to press his hips down against his own. Using his other hand he pushed his own body up and captured Ghirahim's lips in a passionate kiss.

Briefly surprised, the Demon Lord gasped as Link's hips pressed up against his own. He eagerly kissed the boy back, moaning into his mouth as he slid his lower body up against the hero's. His hands began seeking the boy's wrists in an attempt to pin them to the bed and assert his domination.

Link moaned into the kiss and bucked up against Ghirahim, his body already getting fired back up. Feeling Ghirahim's hands searching for his own, he moved his hands away whenever the demon's got close; still being very careful to keep himself held up underneath the other man's body.

Ghirahim pulled back from the kiss, going for his ear instead, one of the sky child's known weaknesses. "I see you're putting up a fight this time..." He said, moving his hands to Link's chest and pushing him down against the silken sheets, "but how long will you last?" He playfully nibbled on Link's earlobe with a smirk.

A small grunt left Link as he was pushed down onto the bed and his ear was attacked. "Auuugh, G-ghirahim," he moaned and bucked up against the Demon Lord, harder this time trying to keep from getting pinned. "N-not fair, you know about my ahh, e-ears," he let out a gasp as the lobe was nibbled.

"Tough luck," Ghirahim purred, drawing the lobe into his mouth and sucking. He moaned, faltering for a bit as he felt Link rock harder against him.

Link started to pant as his ear lobe was assaulted. Biting back a moan he pressed up against Ghirahim, trying hard to change their positioning, even if it was only a little bit.

Ghirahim's breath was becoming short as well. He pulled back a bit, panting slightly, and slid his hands down to Link's stomach, fingers dancing across the skin and tickling him.

Laughter began to bubble up from the hero as the Demon Lord's fingers danced across his lower abdomen, tickling him. "S-stooop," he managed to get out between his laughter and reached his hands down to try and bat away the hands tormenting him.

Ghirahim's hand shot out, seizing one of Link's wrists and forced it to the bed beside his head. "That's one, sky child," he smirked in triumph, teasingly tracing circles with the index finger of his other hand on Link's stomach, "if I trap your other hand you'll be completely at my mercy~"

Link gasped out and looked over at his hand that was suddenly pinned beside his head. Blue eyes darted back to look at the Demon Lord as he taunted him before he squirmed. He bit down on his lower lip softly and tried to resist batting away those fingers with his free hand and falling into the trap a second time.

Ghirahim snatched his wrist, pressing it into the same position as the other. "Checkmate, now you're mine," he purred, moving his hands up to interlace his fingers with Link's before he connected their mouths again, kissing him hard.

Link let out a sigh as he felt Ghirahim's fingers intertwine with his and relaxed a bit into the bed sheets. The blond felt a strange twinge in his chest as Ghirahim's words rang in the back of his mind. Letting out a moan he kissed Ghirahim back feverishly and tried to wipe the thought from his mind, which wasn't difficult considering his current position.

Ghirahim smiled into the kiss as he felt Link stop resisting. He squeezed Link's hands a bit, pleased with his submission.

The blond squeezed his hands back softly against Ghirahim's and relaxed his body while he continued to kiss the Demon Lord. After a minute he suddenly pushed up with all his might, pushing Ghirahim onto his side before moving himself a bit to push the demon onto his back and moved over top of him quickly so as not to lose the upper hand.

Ghirahim's eyes flew open in surprise, not having expected the sky child to suddenly flip their positions out of nowhere. So he was only pretending to submit?

Link pulled back from the kiss for a moment, breathing hard, exertion from flipping the Demon Lord apparent. He grinned down at Ghirahim, "Maybe later," he panted out softly, in reference to his submission. With that he pressed his lips back to Ghirahim's, letting his tongue glide over the demon's lips.

Ghirahim felt a flash of heat go through him at the sky child's show of domination and he arched his chest against the hero's, opening his mouth and allowing Link entrance. Groaning into the kiss, he slid his hips up against Link's, feeling their arousals rubbing together.

Link slipped his tongue into the Demon Lord's mouth and started to explore every nook and crevice. Keeping his fingers entangled with Ghirahim's so as not to lose the upper hand; he pressed himself down against the demon, trying to keep him pinned as their bodies rubbed together.

Ghirahim tested Link's hold, surprised to find it much stronger than he expected, most likely due to the stamina potions influence. He entwined his own tongue with Link's, easily dominating the kiss even in his submissive position - the length of the appendage gave him that much of an advantage.

The blond let Ghirahim dominate the kiss but was careful to keep the taller man pressed down against the bed. Growing tired of what he could only do without his hands he cautiously let go of one of Ghirahim's hands. Bringing his now free right hand down between them, he gripped them both and began strong, firm, strokes.

Ghirahim reached up with his free hand and seized a fistful of the hero's blond hair, pulling him back a bit, "That was a mistake, sky child." He grinned before flipping their positions once more, the demon dragging Link's wrists above his head and holding them there with one hand. He snapped his fingers, a bond forming over the boy's wrists and connecting to the headboard of the bed. "So," he said with a smirk, straddling Link's hips once more, "it looks like you're my prisoner now."

Link grunted when he felt the hand fisted in his hair and was flipped. The next thing he knew he was on his back again with his wrists bound to the bed's headboard. "Ah!" The blond looked up at his hands before looking up at Ghirahim, slightly nervous. "What're you going to do?"

Ghirahim smiled, running his hands up and down Link's front, fingers tracing his muscles, "Mm... what do you think I'm going to do...?"

Link gulped and shivered at Ghirahim's touch. "W-well I know that much."

"Then why did you ask?" Ghirahim said with amusement, gently caressing Link's cheek.

Squirming slightly he bucked his hips up against Ghirahim's and pulled at his bonds again. "W-we'll I know the end result, just...the in between stuff I'm worried about."

Ghirahim chuckled softly, "I'm not going to hurt you, sky child, though I wouldn't say that you still shouldn't be a tad worried... this is payback after all." He rocked his hips overlaying Link's a bit, just enough to tease him, "Now close your eyes."

Letting out a small moan, Link closed his eyes as a shudder wracked his body.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, a strip of fabric appearing in his hand, he raised it up and tied it securely around Link's head, covering his eyes. Satisfied, the demon pulled back, "You may open them now."

Link opened his eyes but couldn't see a single thing, "y-you blind folded me?"

"Mhmm," Ghirahim murmured, getting close to Link's ear again, "taking away one sense heightens the others." He nipped at Link's ear lobe while his hand ran over the boy's chest, stopping to toy with his nipple, "You'd be surprised at how much better everything can feel..."

Link moaned, feeling the nip at his ear, he found that the feeling did seem heightened without his vision. He let out a loud moan as he felt the demon tease and toy with his body, and he bucked his hips up instinctually.

Ghirahim moved his mouth down to attack Link's neck with kisses and bites, running his hands all over Link's torso, down his sides, over his stomach, everywhere. He groaned softly against the hero's skin before pulling away briefly and pushing the boy's legs apart, repositioning himself in between them.

Link started panting and groaning as Ghirahim's hands found their way all over his body. He was realizing that Ghirahim was right, without his eyes he felt every touch and caress even more than normal, his body moving up into each one; letting out a gasp as he felt his legs pushed apart and Ghirahim slide up in between them.

Ghirahim slid a hand down to cup Link's balls, fingers massaging skillfully, "Does it not just feel amazing?" He smirked before leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue.

Letting out a gasp, Link bucked up into the touch, panting heavily, "Y-yes!" Moaning more he pressed his chest up towards the mouth teasing his nipples, "mnn, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim alternated to fondle the other one with his tongue before moving lower, kissing down his stomach and stopping just over the boy's arousal. He hovered above the boy's eager cock for a moment before suddenly pulling back and flipping Link onto his knees and elbows.

Pulling at his bonds, Link arched his chest up and body up towards the heat of Ghirahim's kisses. He felt the Demon Lord hover over his aching member and let out a whimper in anticipation. Letting out a gasp when instead of what he thought was coming he was suddenly on his knees, his arms outstretched on the bed in front of him due to the restraints.

Ghirahim smirked, "This is going to be interesting, sky child..." The demon said before slipping underneath Link's body between his legs, his hands coming up to grasp the boy's hips. He pulled Link's lower body forward, taking his member into his mouth.

Link furrowed his brows at Ghirahim's words, "what're you talking about Ghirah-ahh!" A loud moan escaped from the blond as he felt Ghirahim slide between his legs and take his aching erection into his mouth. Biting down on his lip it took all of his restraint to keep from bucking down into the Demon Lord's mouth.

Ghirahim let his tongue wrap around Link's length, pulling his hips forward more so that he could take more of him. He slid one of his hands around so that his fingers were resting against Link's entrance, teasingly rubbing against his hole before he slowly began inserting one.

Moaning loudly Link shut his eyes tight despite the blind fold and pressed his hips down slightly, that long tongue drawing him in. A hiss left the blond as he felt the Demon Lord's fingers probing at his entrance. Legs quivering, he cried out for the Demon Lord, his senses heightened from his lack of vision, "H-hnnn, Ghirah-him."

Ghirahim slid his finger in and out before slipping another one inside as he sucked hard on the blond, moaning in his throat as he heard Link cry out his name. He curled his fingers, searching for a specific spot inside the boy.

Link's breathing became ragged, his whole body shaking lightly, from the exertion of holding himself back and not thrusting down into Ghirahim's mouth. Feeling the Demon Lord's fingers thrusting inside of him only made the urge to rock his hips stronger. His legs shook harder and he was frightened that if the demon found that spot inside of him he would lose control. "G-ghirahim, I-can't, p-please," he whimpered out, fully aware that he was begging but didn't care.

Ghirahim pushed Link's hips back a bit, enough so that he could speak. "You're not going to hurt me, sky child, so you can stop resisting. I can take it," he murmured softly before taking Link's member back into his mouth and slamming his fingers in harder.

Letting out a sharp cry as Ghirahim took him back into his mouth he thrust his hips forward suddenly, unable to control himself any longer. After the initial thrust he started rocking his hips slowly into the demon's mouth, in time with the fingers thrusting into him.

Ghirahim let out a small groan when he felt Link's cock hit the back of his throat from the sharp thrust. He made a pleased noise when the boy started slowly thrusting in and out of his mouth, finally finding that spot with his fingers and rubbing against it rewardingly.

Link let out another cry when he felt Ghirahim's fingers brush against his prostate and the slow rhythm he had rocking his hips turned much faster. His body shuddered as he began thrusting harder and faster into the Demon Lord's mouth, most of his self control already gone.

The grip on Link's hip increased slightly, fingers rubbing the skin reassuringly as the demon took him into his mouth over and over again, the pace quickening. Seeing the boy surrendering to his carnal desires was contributing to Ghirahim's own arousal as well, the demon's neglected cock beginning to ache.

Letting out a loud whimper, Link could feel his stomach tightening, a signal that he was getting close to his release. "G-Ghirahim! S-so close!" he panted out harshly.

'Oh good,' Ghirahim smirked inwardly before pulling his fingers out and pushing Link's hips back a bit, swiftly moving out from under the boy. He repositioned himself so that he was on his knees, pressing up against Link from behind. He leaned over him to whisper into his ear, the tip of his cock resting against the hero's entrance but not pushing in just yet. "I want you to tell me how badly you need this," Ghirahim growled, gripping the boy's hips tightly.

Link groaned loudly as he pressed his chest into the bed, arching his back and raising his ass higher into the air; gasping when he felt Ghirahim re-appear behind him and press at his entrance teasingly. Another whimper escaped him as he begged for the Demon Lord, begged and didn't care that he was doing it. "Please Ghirahim, I need it so badly," he cried out between his panting. "I need it, I need you!"

Ghirahim smiled, planting a kiss between his shoulder blades before sheathing himself within Link with one thrust, a low groan of pleasure passing his lips. He steadily began rocking his hips, one hand sliding down to grip the boy's cock, giving him slow, torturous strokes.

A loud moan was drawn out of Link when he felt Ghirahim enter him. He sighed almost happily at the sudden feeling of fullness at having the Demon Lord inside of him as he began to rock his hips. Small grunts escaped the blond as he bucked down into Ghirahim's strokes, taking a bit more effort in his somewhat awkward positioning.

The Demon Lord hissed in pleasure, thrusting into Link with more force. He let the hand that wasn't pleasuring the boy, travel up his front, pinching a nipple. "You love feeling me inside you, don't you?" He growled, his breath short.

Link moaned out loudly, thrusting harder into Ghirahim's hand as he rocked his hips. Whimpering loudly he could feel his release just around the corner. "Y-yes!," the blond cried out before biting the pillow in front of him to muffle his cries.

Ghirahim reached up, entwining his fingers in Link's hair and tugging his head up, "No, I want to hear your voice." He breathed, pounding into the hero harder and jerking him in time with his thrusts, his hand releasing the boy's hair in exchange for gripping his hip once more.

The hero gasped as he felt his head pulled back, continuing to move his hips with Ghirahim's. Link felt his stomach tighten as a deep carnal scream was ripped from the young man as he felt himself go over the edge and hit his release.

Ghirahim felt the boy spill into his hand, Link's scream causing him to hit climax as well. He groaned loudly as he came, filling Link with his essence and thrusting in a few more times before half collapsing on the hero for a few long moments and panting. Slowly, he pulled out and turned Link onto his back, laying himself down, his ear pressed to Link's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Almost lazily, he reached up to tug the boy's blindfold off.

Link cried out again as he felt Ghirahim fill him up inside before collapsing on him. A small groan left the hero's lips as he felt Ghirahim turn him around and onto his back. Sighing contentedly as he was finally able to relax on his back, and as an added bonus, felt Ghirahim's head on his chest. A small smile graced the blonds' lips at the thought of Ghirahim listening to the beating of his heart as it started to even back out. Blue eyes fluttered open slowly when the blindfold disappeared from his face and he looked down to see the white topped head resting on his chest. He went to reach his hands down to play with that pure white hair but found that his hands were still bound.

Oblivious to the sky child testing his bonds, Ghirahim moaned softly, feeling entirely satisfied as he felt Link's heartbeat calm down from its erratic pace.

Link let out a happy sigh at watching Ghirahim and suddenly didn't want to bother him with asking to be released from the bonds.

After a few minutes of content comfortable silence Link looked down at the Demon Lord again. "Ghirahim, can I ask you something?"

"Mm?" Ghirahim murmured, raising his head to look up at Link. "What is it?"

"Earlier, when you went to reprimand the Bokoblins, you called me yours...umm." Link trailed off, not really sure how to finish off the question.

Ghirahim tilted his head a bit, considering Link's words for a moment. He understood what the hero was trying to say. "You want to know why I said that," the demon said, sitting up with a chuckle, "Unfortunately I don't quite know the answer myself... I suppose you could say I got a tad possessive over my little pet..."

Link nodded softly in understanding, "Ahh, so that's it." The hero chuckled softly, "guess I don't mind you getting a little possessive over me." He smiled softly but looked away to the canopy over the bed.

Ghirahim stared at him for a long moment, about to say something but deciding to drop the subject. His gaze found Link's hands, still trapped above his head by the bonds. The demon reached out, letting his fingers lightly trace over Link's wrists. "Apologies, this must be getting uncomfortable..."

Blue eyes followed slender pale hands as they found their way up to his own wrists. "A little bit I suppose. I know I certainly wouldn't want to sleep like this," the blond chuckled softly in response and watched Ghirahim attentively.

Ghirahim nodded his head slowly, a smirk coming across his lips, "I'll admit, I rather enjoy seeing you so deliciously helpless in my grasp like this..." His eyes roamed the blonds' upper body, "You look so utterly tempting..."

Link's eyes went wide as Ghirahim's eyes roamed his body, "a-again?"

Ghirahim smiled and tossed his hair slightly, "Only if you're up for it, dear boy." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, Link's restraints disappearing.

Link let out a sigh of relief, herubbed at his wrists when the bonds disappeared. "I...I don't know," the hero mumbled softly and bit at his bottom lip softly.

Seeing Link's indecisiveness, Ghirahim frowned a bit and slid off of the hero to lay down on the bed and pulling Link so that he was resting on top of him. He rubbed a hand up and down his back soothingly, "If you don't want to I'm not going to force you."

Sighing, Link let himself relax on top of Ghirahim's chest and blue eyes peered up into chocolate brown ones. "Sorry if you're disappointed with me."

The Demon Lord ran a hand through Link's hair. "Yes, I'm disappointed because you're not in the mood to have sex with me again," he scoffed, voice dripping sarcasm.

Link sighed and leaned down to kiss Ghirahim as he felt a small tightness in his chest. As he pulled away from the kiss he smiled at the Demon Lord, softly caressing his cheek with his hand, "Maybe in the morning?"

Ghirahim smiled back warmly, "Again, sky child, only if you're up for it. You don't have to feel like you owe me anything."

"I know, just that I can feel the potion starting to wear off, and that last session with you was...well, nothing short of intense." Link chuckled, still watching the Demon Lord, as he traced small little circles on Ghirahim's chest with his fingers.

"Mm, well then, if you still want to then I suppose I'll let you make the first move," Ghirahim smiled, brushing a strand of hair over Link's ear.

"Hmmm, alright" he hummed softly, still tracing circles on Ghirahim's chest as he felt the potion's effects fading quickly and his eyelids began to droop.

The Demon Lord leaned his head back on the pillow, shutting his eyes, his fingers absentmindedly stroking through Link's hair as they both succumbed to sleep.


	4. Flame

When morning rolled around another vigorous session with Ghirahim did indeed take place. After that Link requested to be taken home, so that he could get some rest and heal up properly so he could get back to his own necessary tasks. As much as he enjoyed spending time with the Demon Lord here where they were not enemies, he couldn't properly heal around him when things kept ending up with them between the sheets.

The hero took the next few days to rest and accomplish small, but not completely menial, tasks about Skyloft. He did this mainly so as not to raise concerns about his few nightly absences. Most of the citizens of Skyloft still were unaware of the truth behind Zelda's disappearance and the headmaster wanted it kept that way until everything was resolved; something that rested solely on Link's shoulders.

After three days had passed Link reequipped himself with potions and made sure his gear was in top form before heading back to the surface. Upon entering the Ancient Cistern he was slightly taken aback by the beauty of the structure, despite its many obvious dangers lurking inside. It was here that Link gained a whip and mentally told himself never to let Ghirahim find out about it.

When Link got to the top of the Cistern he braced himself for what could be lurking behind the giant locked door. He knew something had to be guarding the first sacred flame, but whatever it was he was sure he was prepared to face it. As Link ran into the room he heard bars snap closed over the door shutting behind him. As he looked back at the now sealed entrance he heard a familiar laugh come from the center of the room behind him. Whirling around he saw Ghirahim sitting on top of a strange structure he guessed to perhaps be a statue.

Chin resting in one hand, Ghirahim turned his gaze to look at the hero as he entered the room, a smirk coming across his features. "My, you certainly are a persistent one..." he said, regarding Link with something akin to amusement, though there was something else behind his eyes. "I've just been so terribly busy trying to find clues to help me revive the demon king and well..." he gave a small huff of annoyance, leaning back slightly, "nothing has turned up. I'm sure you can imagine how disagreeable this makes me."

Link gulped as he looked up at the Demon Lord and stayed near the edge of the room, drawing his sword quickly. He knew as well as Ghirahim did that here they were back to being enemies. To top that off the demon had even been so kind enough to inform the blond that he was in a foul mood.

Noticing Link's apprehension, Ghirahim smiled sweetly. "Unfortunately I don't have any time to play with you right now," he raised his arm, giving Link a somewhat guilty look, "Though I apologize for this, but it has to be done." The demon lord snapped his fingers, disappearing in a flurry of diamonds. The energy in the room shifted and then the room flared with light, the ancient automation Ghirahim had been resting atop of springing to life.

Link's eyes widened as he watched what he thought was a statue spring to life. He stood his ground as he watched the automaton form itself and the hero prepared himself for battle.

After the machine had been dealt with Link made his way to the next room where a goddess crest hovered inside a strange looking chimney like structure, beneath the goddess Farore's mark on the wall. Upon striking the crest with a Skyward Strike the mark began to glow and a beautiful green flame burst up from the strange structure. Fi suddenly appeared from the sword and hovered in front of the flame before summoning a small portion of it away from the main flame to surround her body.

Link let out a surprised grunt as the green fireball that was Fi darted around the room before landing mere feet in front of him. Fi then instructed him to raise his sword, and when he did vibrant green flames shot towards the sword, tempering it in the sacred heat. As the flame was absorbed into the blade it transformed, the sword becoming longer, sharper and taking on a slightly more white appearance.

Link held the transformed sword to the sky in triumph and knew that he was one step closer to finally finding Zelda. He gave the sword a quick swing around to test out the new feel of the blade before returning it to its sheath. It was then a strange thing happened and a small golden triangle began to glow on the back of his right hand. It was then that Fi reappeared from the blade and advised Link to return to the Isle of Songs.

A few more days passed and Link had gone about completing another Silent Realm Trial, exploring the Lanayru Sand Sea, and finding the Sand Ship that Nayru's sacred flame was hidden on. Now he was back in Skyloft, a week since his last visit with Ghirahim in his manor. Part of him wanted to go back to that viewing platform so badly, but he knew he wasn't very productive after those visits. That and he was battling with how he felt for the Demon Lord and thought it best to keep his distance from the man. Returning to his room in Skyloft he placed his new bow onto the desk in his room, along with the newly enhanced sword that had now been tempered in two sacred flames. Stripping down Link climbed into his bed, exhausted from the last few days of adventuring and just let himself succumb to the world of sleep.

A pair of white feet touched down on the grass just outside of the building on the far corner of the island. The demon lord straightened up, looking up at the moon high above... well, it seemed closer now that he had arrived on the piece of floating land. He glanced around - so this was Skyloft. 'How quaint...' Ghirahim thought, turning his attention to the building; the hero's energy was strongly emanating from there. He smirked before teleporting past the doors and entering into a deserted hall on the upper floor, silently following Link's aura down a flight of stairs. He wasn't sure why but he felt drawn to the hero, contributing to that was the restlessness that had built up over the past several days. Though he was unable to determine if it was because he had not found any leads in his mission, or because Link had not returned to visit him in that time. It could have possibly been a combination of both. Either way, he was going to pay his sky child a little visit now.

Ghirahim stopped before a door, pausing before it for a few moments before vanishing past it and entering the room, taking in his surroundings with a small smirk. 'Adorable,' he thought before spotting a sleeping form on the bed, a patch of moonlight from the open window illuminating Link's face. The demon strode over, sitting down softly on the edge of the bed and reaching out to gently brush a stand of the hero's blond hair back. Link looked so at peace when he was asleep, the demon lord almost didn't want to disturb him.

Link mumbled the Demon Lord's name in his sleep and unconsciously tilted his head in the direction of the hand that had brushed his face.

Ghirahim caressed the side of Link's face for a few more moments before sliding his hand down his bare chest until it was resting over his heart. He closed his eyes, a small smile playing at his lips as he felt the soft beating against his hand.

A small noise escaped past the hero's lips as blue eyes slowly opened. He stared up at the pale form above him in a daze. A small smile graced his lips as he just looked up at Ghirahim.

The demon lord opened his eyes, hearing the small sound the boy emitted. Looking down at Link, he tilted his head a bit with a smirk, "Good evening."

Link continued to smile up at the Demon Lord, "Ghirahim." It quickly disappeared as he looked around the room, and saw that he was in his own bed. "I'm dreaming...you can't really be in Skyloft," he sighed.

So Link thought this was a dream, all the more advantage for the demon lord then. "I get the impression that you've been avoiding me, Link..." Ghirahim said, frowning a bit, "Or have you just been busy making progress with your journey?"

Link sighed and looked away from Ghirahim, "I'm sorry, I have been busy and making progress; but, it's also difficult liking someone I'm forced to be enemies with." The blond didn't mind admitting things to this apparition, inside his subconscious that wore the face of the man he was beginning to have feelings for. "The worst part of it is that I know I shouldn't' have these feelings...and yet, they don't feel wrong either."

Ghirahim sighed, averting his gaze from the hero. "So you're developing some attachment to me," he stated, unable to come to a conclusion about how he felt about that, though somehow he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. The demon was silent for a few moments, and then softly asked, "... Why? You know I'm after your friend and yet you say this feels right to you?"

Sighing again Link looked over towards his desk where the Goddess sword leaned against the chair there, remembering Fi's words. "I don't know...she's my best friend and I need to protect her...I just don't know. I thought maybe I could make the feelings stop if I kept my distance from you for a while, but now I'm even dreaming about you."

Ghirahim thought for a moment, rubbing his hand in small circled over Link's chest gently. "Quite the dilemma we have here..." For once, the demon was at a loss for what to do. 'Curse that damn sword for being right...' he growled inwardly, biting his lip.

Looking back over at Ghirahim, Link just looked up at the Demon Lord. "I wish one of us could give in...I wish I fully understood what you were doing, and why it's so important to you. Maybe for now...if we just leave things the way they have been," the blond mumbled sleepily, still blissfully unaware that he wasn't actually dreaming.

The demon lord took Link's words in. That was preposterous, give up? He simply couldn't just abandon his mission, even if he was lacking leads... could he? Ghirahim moaned, massaging his temples with his fingers. Preferring not to deal with this issue right now, especially when Link was under the impression he was still asleep; he turned back to Link, recomposing himself before leaning down and pressing his lips to the boy's forehead with a whisper. "I want you to sleep now, sky child..."

Link smiled and mumbled softly as sleep began to reclaim him, "But I'm already asleep." With that the blond passed back out, his mind thinking that his dreams were just shifting about as they usually did.

Ghirahim smirked a bit and shook his head, pulling back and gently pushing the blonds' bangs out of his face. "It's strange that I may be harbouring feelings for you as well..." he murmured to the sky child's sleeping form. Taking a deep breath, the demon lord ran a hand through his own hair, trying to get all of that nonsense out of his mind for the time being. He let Link rest, the silence stretching on for several long minutes, before slowly shifting over so that he was on top of the boy, straddling his hips. Then he merely... waited.

Blond brows furrowed as he felt a pressure on top of him. As his blue eyes opened they widened instantly. The feeling of the other's body felt so real, he knew that this time he was certainly awake. "G-ghirahim, h-how're you in Skyloft?"

"Flew a Kikwi up here," Ghirahim rolled his eyes, "I teleported, how else?"

"Well I guessed that much, but, I wasn't aware you could get all the way up here," the hero retorted softly.

"Requires a tad bit more energy is all," Ghirahim smiled, letting his hands rest on Link's lower stomach, his expression turning devious, "Mm... having a good sleep? You moaned out my name earlier..."

Link blushed furiously, biting his bottom lip softly, and suddenly remembered that he had chosen tonight of all nights to sleep naked. "I...I had a dream about you," the blond admitted quietly.

"Did you now..." Ghirahim said, keeping his tone neutral. His hands lightly tugged at the blanket obscuring most of Link's body, pulling it down just a fraction, the demon not dropping his smirk.

"Ah! s-stop that," Link hissed out lightly, trying to keep his voice down, as he grabbed at the blanket to keep himself covered. "Yes, I did, but, why are you here?"

Ghirahim sighed melodramatically, "I suppose you could say I've been feeling a tad... well, lonely as of late." He made a humming noise and tugged at the blanket again, regardless of Link's request.

Blue eyes softened as he looked up at the Demon Lord, feeling a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry...I've been busy and trying to catch up on my mission...and I said stop that." Link hissed out again softly, his eyes drifting over to the make shift wall that separated his room from Fledges' room.

Ghirahim nodded in understanding before following Link's gaze over to the wall. His eyes narrowed a fraction, upon closer examination it appeared that the 'wall' was merely a divider between the two rooms. He could see into the other room and if he listened closer he could hear light snoring. Ah, so that was what Link was afraid of... "You should be more quiet, hero..." Ghirahim murmured with a smirk.

Link's eyes darted back over to look at the Demon Lord. "Please Ghirahim, not here, w-we can go back to your place." The blonds' voice was still a whisper but it held a definite degree of urgency in it.

"Unfortunately I'm too sapped of energy to teleport us back that distance," the demon lord admitted, then leaned down to whisper in Link's ear, nibbling at the lobe lightly, "So I suppose we'll just have to keep the noise level down..."

A soft whimper was drawn out of the hero as Ghirahim attacked his ear. "Y-you should have figured out by now that I'm not exactly quiet."

Ghirahim paused, grinning slowly as he pulled back, "Oh, you don't think I have a solution for that? Close your eyes for a moment, dear boy."

Link sighed and closed his eyes, giving Ghirahim one last plea, "can we at least lock the door and close the window?"

"Mmhm," Ghirahim hummed, taking out a strip of fabric and swiftly tying it around the boy's mouth before sliding off to go do both of those things. When he reached the window he looked down, seeing the clouds a dizzying distance below and letting out a soft groan before closing it and making his way back over to Link, putting himself in the same position he was before.

"Mmph!?" Link let out a small cry and snapped his eyes open when he felt the material of the gag around his mouth. Bringing a hand up he touched at the material before sitting up to see Ghirahim let out a soft groan as he looked outside and down at the clouds. Blue eyes looked at him with a silent questioning concern as the demon made his way back over to his small bed.

Ghirahim shook his head slightly before climbing over Link once more. "I'm not very fond of heights," he confessed before his smug expression returned, "Now, where were we?"

Link sighed, knowing there was no fighting this now, he would just have to control his voice. He wrapped his arms around Ghirahim and allowed his hands to roam over the Demon Lord's back. His fingers found their way underneath the demon's cloak and to the part of his back where his jump suit didn't cover, where he felt strange welt marks. Quickly pulling his hands back he looked up at Ghirahim again, his sky blue eyes full of questions.

The demon lord smiled back at him before pulling off his cloak and the upper half of his jumpsuit, dropping them on the floor beside the bed. He turned his body to the side slightly so that Link could get a better look at the various rows of scratches. "I do so love these little gifts you've left on me... it's too bad that by this point they've mostly healed."

Blinking, Link reached up a hand to touch the scratch marks again, ghosting his hand over the pale flesh. 'I did that?' the blond thought to himself before looking back up at the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim turned back towards him, shifting slightly so that he could pull the blanket off of the boy and expose his bare form. He slipped his gloves off, leaning in and running his hands up Link's upper body, mouth at his ear again. "Perhaps you'll leave more on me tonight...?"

Link gasped as cool air met his flesh as the blanket that had covered him was ripped away. Moaning into the gag the blond let himself lie back down on the bed as Ghirahim's hands roamed over his torso, his ear once again getting assaulted.

Ghirahim moved his mouth down to Link's neck, ghosting his lips along the skin. "I think sleeping naked was the wise choice tonight, sky child," he purred, the remainder of his own clothes dissipating into the air. He nibbled at Link's collarbone, moving one hand down to grip the hero's member.

Link blushed as he arched his body up into Ghirahim's touches. The hero moaned softly into the gag as he felt the Demon Lord grip his member, it already hardening slightly. Wrapping his arms around Ghirahim, he raked his nails over the demon's back since he had now been encouraged to do so.

Ghirahim pumped him slowly, kissing down his chest and stopping to take a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.

Moaning again into the cloth that covered his mouth Link tried to slip lower beneath the Demon Lord. Running his nails down the demon's back and digging them into the flesh, he moved them lower to grab at Ghirahim's ass when his hands got low enough.

Ghirahim gasped when he felt Link grab at the firm flesh, surprised at the assertive gesture but highly pleased none the less. He sat back a bit, grabbing Link's wrists and directing them up and around so that the hero's hands were pressed against the demon's chest. Slowly, Ghirahim made the boy's hands slide down his front, Link's touch sending shivers through him.

As Ghirahim directed his hands, Link pressed his chest up against the Demon Lord's. Craning his neck up a bit he nuzzled his nose against Ghirahim's pointed ear, since his lips were covered by the piece of fabric keeping him quiet.

Ghirahim released Link's wrists, snaking one hand up in his hair and pulling his head back to expose his neck before attacking the flesh. Growling softly in his throat, he ground his hips down against Link's, rocking against him slowly and deeply.

Moaning into the gag, Link tilted his head back, following the hand tugging at his hair. As Ghirahim rocked his hips against his, he brought one of his legs up to wrap around the Demon Lord's waist, pulling him closer, silently telling the other man he wanted more.

Panting lightly, Ghirahim forced Link's legs further apart, moving down until he was eye level with his crotch. With no prior warning, he plunged the boy's member into his mouth, quickly putting his tongue to good use.

Moaning out into the gag, Link could still hear himself a bit so he quickly clamped down a hand over his mouth as well. Panting more heavily the blond bucked up into the marvelous heat that was the Demon Lord's mouth.

If Ghirahim could have smirked at hearing Link suppress the moan, he would have. He pulled back a bit and ran his tongue along the slit of the boy's cock, tip dipping in slightly.

Gripping the sheets on the bed with his free hand, Link thrashed around lightly.

The demon lord cupped the bottom of Link's knees, spreading them a little wider and pushing them back towards his chest. He moved his mouth down lower from where it had been, smirking before penetrating the hero with his tongue.

Link quickly brought the hand that was gripping the sheets up over his mouth as well, as his body arched up. Clenching his eyes closed the blond shook his head back and forth unable handle the sensations and keep quiet.

Ghirahim slid his tongue in and out, probing for that spot inside him. His wicked mind knew that if he found it, Link wouldn't be able to keep quiet for sure.

Link whimpered and moaned out, though it was muffled, the Demon Lord's name.

The demon lord suddenly paused, withdrawing his tongue and looking over at the divider between the two rooms, narrowing his eyes at the small rustling sound he heard.

Link's chest heaved up and down rapidly as he was given a reprieve from Ghirahim's onslaught. He was too pre-occupied with catching his breath to notice why the Demon Lord had pulled back.

After a few moments the sound faded into silence and Ghirahim turned his attention down to the panting boy beneath him. The demon lord sighed, while torturing Link like this was fun, he'd really rather not deal with the hassle of being discovered at the moment.

Blue eyes finally opened and looked back up at Ghirahim, his face flushed from all the heavy panting. Link brought his hands down and pushed himself up into a sitting position before reaching up and taking off the gag. "G-ghirahim?" the blond questioned curiously, being careful to keep his voice down.

"It's nothing," the demon lord whispered back, pouting slightly at not being able to be as unrestrained on Link as he normally was.

Noticing the demon's pout Link leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Ghirahim's pale cheek before moving to kneel on the floor beside his bed.

Ghirahim blinked, "What are you doing?"

"Here, sit on the edge of the bed and face me," he whispered up to Ghirahim. "I'd like to...apologize for not coming to see you for a week. You had to come all the way up here to find me where you can't really be yourself."

Ghirahim did as he was told, giving a small smile down to Link.

Moving in as close as he could Link licked at the tip of Ghirahim's arousal before bringing one of his free hands up to grip at the base of the Demon Lord's member.

Ghirahim drew in a soft gasp, hands lightly clenching the sheets beneath him. "Sky child..." he breathed.

Link chuckled softly before whispering up to Ghirahim, "Do you need the gag?"

The demon lord smirked back at him, "Would it please you if I wore it?"

"You don't have to, just thought it might help," the blond smiled as he leaned in to lick the head of the demon's member again.

Ghirahim bit his lip to suppress a moan. He eyed the gag lying discarded on the bed for a few seconds before reaching out and grabbing it, bringing it up to his face and tying it around his own mouth. He looked at Link with a shrug as if to say, 'why not?'

The blond flashed a grin up at Ghirahim before moving his attention down again, taking the head of the demon's cock into his mouth and sucking softly.

Ghirahim tipped his head back, moaning into the gag and shivering slightly, a bit of his own masochistic side surfacing. He raised a hand, letting it rest on the top of Link's head, silently urging him to take more.

Letting out a soft moan around Ghirahim's member he took more into his mouth and began sucking harder, bobbing his head slightly. It was then that Link let out a little surprised grunt, thought what had caused it hadn't been a surprise to him at all. The blond had taken his free hand and moved it behind himself, where he'd slipped a finger into his own entrance to slowly prepare himself.

Ghirahim stroked a hand through the hero's hair, panting lightly through his nose. He reached up his chest to fondle a nipple until it hardened, a soft whine seeping through the gag.

Moaning out around the cock filling his mouth, Link continued to take more into his mouth when he bobbed his head down onto the appendage. When he pulled his head back he would either rub his tongue over the head or down along the sides.

Groaning against the fabric, the demon lord's fingers gripped Link's hair a little tighter and he began bucking his hips into Link's mouth slightly. The sky child was doing such an excellent job that he could already feel himself on the track to release.

As Link continued to bob his head up and down on the Demon Lord's rock hard member, he slipped a second finger inside of himself and began to scissor them. Had it not been for Ghirahim's tongue probing his entrance earlier, doing all this might have been uncomfortable for the young man. Removing his hand from the base of Ghirahim's cock, he placed it on the demon's hip so that he could take more of his length into his mouth.

The demon whimpered into the gag, trying to suppress a louder sound threatening to come out. Somehow the pressure to keep quiet only heightened his arousal, his body feeling uncomfortably hot. He squirmed a bit, nails digging lightly into Link's scalp, a brief signal before he suddenly climaxed, having to slap his other hand over his mouth to keep himself from crying out.

Letting out a slightly louder moan than he meant to, Link drank up all of Ghirahim's release before pulling back panting. Frowning slightly he withdrew the fingers that were inside of him. "I didn't mean to make you come yet," the blond whispered while still catching his breath.

The demon lord slumped back against the bed, pulling off the gag and shrugging his shoulders in a half-hearted apology as he let out a blissful sigh.

Climbing back onto the bed to re-join Ghirahim, the blond smiled at him, "Well, at least you seemed to have enjoyed it." He was pleased with himself for being able to draw out such a content noise from the Demon Lord.

"I think you're getting too skilled at this..." Ghirahim murmured, waving his hand lazily.

"Mmnn, somehow I don't think you view that as a bad thing," the blond grinned at his retort as he slid back onto Ghirahim's lap.

Ghirahim ran a hand through his hair before raising his head to grin back at him, "Not at all."

"So, should I keep getting myself ready for you?" The blond grinned back at Ghirahim, a bit of mischievous light playing behind those blue eyes of the hero.

"I think that would be a good idea, yes." Ghirahim replied with a smirk.

Link repositioned himself on Ghirahim's lap, leaning up a bit as he reached back around behind himself and re-inserted the two fingers. He immediately started to pant softly again and his member twitched slightly.

The demon reached up to rub Link's hips soothingly, feeling his own arousal beginning to return as he watched Link prepare himself. He moved one hand down and began stroking himself.

Link moved in closer to Ghirahim and mashed their lips, as well as their chests, together. Moaning out softly into the kiss he continued to work the fingers inside of him while he brought his free hand forward to help stroke Ghirahim.

The Demon Lord groaned softly, entwining his tongue with Link's. He ran his other hand up Link's back, dragging a fingernail along his spine.

Moaning slightly louder into the kiss Link bucked his hips toward Ghirahim's. Wincing slightly before shivering, the blond leaned back into the nails raking over his flesh.

Ghirahim's arousal had returned rather quickly, the demon already beginning to feel uncomfortably hard in his and Link's hand. He panted lightly against the hero's lips, his hand running through his blond hair.

Link pulled back from the kiss and withdrew his fingers, "R-ready" the blond panted out.

The Demon Lord gave a somewhat dazed grin, pulling himself into a sitting position with Link still in his lap, "Excellent."

Link noticed the dazed grin on the Demon Lord's face and touched at his cheek softly. "Ghirahim are you alright?"

Ghirahim blinked at him, "I'm perfectly fine. Why?"

The blond smiled softly and kissed his cheek before positioning himself over the Demon Lord's length, "Nothing, as long as you're, ahhnn, f-fine." Panting softly, Link pressed down on Ghirahim's cock until it was completely inside of him.

The Demon Lord hissed in pleasure as Link sank down on his length, repositioning his hands at the boy's hips and beginning to rock into him.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Link suppressed a moan as he began to rock his hips. As his panting started to become heavy again, he worked out a rhythm of pulling up slightly before pushing back down; slow and small movements at first but they increased as he continued.

Ghirahim leaned forward and kissed all over the blonds' chest, moaning appreciatively at Link's movements.

As Link continued to move onto Ghirahim's shaft he mumbled into the other man's ear softly, "m-might need that gag again soon." A sudden knock at his door made him freeze and his blood run cold.

"Link?" came Fledges' soft voice from the other side of the door, his voice filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

All movement stopped right there. The demon lord's eyes slowly drifted towards the door. "I think you spoke a little too soon, sky child..." Ghirahim murmured against Link's skin before pulling back slightly and whispering, "Make him go away."

Mentally cursing, he moved in to whisper into Ghirahim's ear as softly as he could, "I'll try." Thinking fast, he made a groan like he'd just woken up and he tried to make his voice sound groggy, "Fledge? Mn, I'm fine, just more nightmares again." He paused and waited to see if the other boy believed his story. Fledge was one of the few people at the academy he'd told about his nightmares before Zelda had disappeared; so this was his best bet as far as an excuse went.

Suddenly getting a wicked idea, Ghirahim grinned inwardly, abruptly gripping Link's hips again and pulling them down slowly onto him. He rocked his own hips shallowly in a slow rhythm.

Completely unprepared for Ghirahim's little tactic, Link grunted out suddenly, "Unn!"

"Are you sure you're alright? You're not getting sick or anything?" the voice of the timid boy came again.

Sucking in air, Link had to try to compose himself enough to speak through Ghirahim rocking his hips up into him. "Y-yea, still got some injuries from my travels too, d-don't worry."

After a small pause Fledges' little voice came again, "Alright, well, I'm going to go sleep in Grooses' room since he's been away lately, just don't let him find out. I hope you're able to get back to sleep alright Link." With that he listened as Fledges' footsteps went across the hall to Grooses' room.

Ghirahim looked up at him with an innocent smile, not halting his movements in the slightest, "Oops~?"

Link shot the Demon Lord an incredulous look before grabbing the discarded gag quickly. He let out small moans as he felt Ghirahim continue to thrust up into him. Trying to ignore the pleasure coursing through him he quickly used the gag to tie up the demon's hands to one of the bed posts. With a shudder he moved off Ghirahim's member and moved just out of his reach, "No, no oops Ghirahim."

The demon lord blinked in surprise, glancing up at his hands before looking back to Link. He quietly whined at the feeling of Link suddenly pulling off of him, the blissful hot tightness surrounding his cock being taken away. Ghirahim tested the bonds. They would probably give if he tried hard enough to break free... but that really wasn't much fun. He narrowed his eyes slightly, interested in seeing what Link would do next.

Link carefully moved the chair that sat at his desk to the middle of the room and sat on it. Taking a deep breath he grasped his own member with both his hands and began to stroke himself firmly, and at a fairly quick pace; knowing that Ghirahim could easily tear through the strip of fabric that held him to the bed.

The demon gasped softly, writhing a bit in his restraints. Oh, so that was the sky child's plan. He stared at Link with a mixture of lust and frustration.

Pressing his lips together to keep himself from moaning out, Link began rocking his hips forward into his hands as he stroked himself. As he continued and started to pant harder, blue eyes drifted over to the Demon Lord restrained on his bed. A small grin tugged at the corner of the hero's mouth and he silently mouthed the word 'payback' at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes to a small glare, though he couldn't stop himself from smirking just a little. "I never expected you to be so naughty..." he murmured softly, short of breath as well, his lower regions still feeling uncomfortably tight. He moaned in his throat softly, biting his lip to keep the sound from escaping.

Link let out a small groan and whispered to Ghirahim across the room, "It's wh-what you ahhnn, get for almost g-getting us c-caught."

Ghirahim put on his best pleading face, pulling at the bonds a little bit more. "If I beg, would that make you reconsider?" He breathed, whimpering a bit.

The thought of Ghirahim begging for him made Link groan and grasp himself harder. He desperately wanted to give into the Demon Lord's pleading but shook his head no. This was supposed to be punishment for the other man; though it felt like it was really punishing both of them.

The demon lord softly moaned, arching his chest wantonly. "Link, please, I need you..." he begged pathetically, though he was smirking on the inside. He knew how to play this game, and he knew how to win.

Link paused in his motions and looked over at Ghirahim while he panted. Letting out a groan he got up and went back over to the bed and untied the piece of fabric restraining the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim pulled him down, swiftly changing their positions so that he was on top again and in between Link's legs. He leaned over his face before whispering "Good to know that I can bend you to my will with just a little bit of begging." With that, he mashed their lips together to muffle any noise as he plunged into the hero.

Link gasped as Ghirahim pulled him down and pinned him underneath him with his legs spread wide. Groaning softly as the Demon Lord spoke of his trick before smashing their lips together. The blond cried out into the kiss as he felt Ghirahim suddenly thrust deep inside of him.

Ghirahim groaned softly, beginning to slide in and out of the boy and kissing him deeply at the same time.

Wrapping his legs around Ghirahim's waist, he pulled him in deeper. Moaning, Link ran his tongue along Ghirahim's lips, seeking entrance into the other man's mouth.

The demon parted his lips, allowing Link entrance as he continued to thrust into the hero, picking up the pace slightly.

Rocking his hips in time with Ghirahim's thrusting, Link started to pant heavily into the kiss as he entangled his tongue with the Demon Lord's. The blond wrapped his arms around behind Ghirahim and dug his nails into his back as he tried to suppress moaning into the kiss. Even though Fledge had gone to seek another room to sleep in, he still feared making too much noise.

Ghirahim broke away for air, sucking at Link's neck instead as he continued to pound into him, restraining himself less now that he knew that other boy was further away. He hissed in pleasure as he felt the hero drag his nails down his back.

Link threw his head back against his pillow and bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. Taking a deep breath he managed to softly whimper out, "G-ghirahim, s-so close." Dragging his nails harder across the Demon Lord's back he rocked his hips faster.

In response, Ghirahim reached one hand in between them to stroke Link faster and thrust into him harder.

Link thrashed about for a bit before biting down on Ghirahim's shoulder as he cried out with his release. Arching up into the Demon Lord as he came, Link held onto Ghirahim as the waves of pleasure crashed down on his body.

The demon gasped as he felt Link's teeth sink into his skin, moaning out before he could stop himself as he came inside the hero. Ghirahim continued thrusting into him through it before finally collapsing on top of him and breathing heavily.

Link groaned as his head fell back onto the pillow, but continued to hold onto Ghirahim as his breathing evened out. "Hnn, m-missed, this," the blond mumbled out as his vibrant blue eyes fluttered back open.

Ghirahim said nothing, only making a content noise of agreement and kissing the hero's neck softly. He lay there for a few long moments before pulling out and sitting back, running a hand through his hair.

When cognitive thought returned to the blond and his eyes fell on the bite mark he gasped. "Oh Ghirahim, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry...?" Ghirahim gave him an odd look, not knowing what he was talking about. After a few seconds he registered a slight stinging on his shoulder, reaching up to touch the place where it stung. He grinned down at Link, shaking his head slightly. "How adorable. You bit me."

"I'm really sorry...does it hurt?" Link bit down on his lower lip softly, looking incredibly worried and guilty.

Ghirahim looked at him incredulously. "I'm pretty sure you've done a lot worse on me before in battle, sky child," he said before tossing his hair slightly, "Besides, the slight pain is actually rather... pleasant. It's a reminder of how much you enjoyed yourself." He smirked down at the hero with a wink.

Sighing, Link moved forward and kissed the bite mark apologetically despite Ghirahim saying he didn't mind the mark.

The demon lord's expression softened at Link's affectionate gesture. He moved onto his side beside the boy and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and squeezing him slightly.

Link smiled and rested his head against Ghirahim's chest as he was pulled in close. After a few moments of content silence passed, Link whispered up to Ghirahim, "Hey, are you hungry?"

Ghirahim thought for a moment, feeling slightly famished after using huge portion of energy teleporting up to Skyloft and their... recent activities, "A little bit actually..."

Giving the Demon Lord one last kiss he pulled away, " Okay, just stay here for a few minutes, I'll be right back." With that Link quickly pulled his pants back on and cautiously made his way out of his room, venturing down to the small dining hall within the academy.

Ghirahim watched him leave until the door shut, closing his eyes and simply relaxing on the bed as he waited for the boy to return. For some reason he couldn't explain, his chest felt... tight. Ghirahim opened his eyes, gaze settling on Link's blade lying a few feet away from the bed. His eyes narrowed, taking in the sight of the different handle. So Link had made progress it seemed...

Link carefully came back into his room, carrying a tray of food. He brought it over and set it down on the desk beside his bed before going back over and locking the door to his room once more. He then retrieved the tray from the desk before sitting on the edge of the bed with Ghirahim and setting the tray on his lap. The tray held a bowl of pumpkin soup, still hot from the cauldron in the kitchen that was kept on a low heat at all times, and four pumpkin spice muffins.

Ghirahims' jumpsuit rematerialized onto him and he sat up, eyeing the food with interest.

Link frowned slightly when he saw Ghirahim's clothes reappear on his body. "You're not leaving right away are you?" The blond questioned as he held up a muffin, silently offering it to the Demon Lord.

"No, I just don't see the point in eating nude... unless you'd prefer it..." Ghirahim grinned and accepted the muffin, taking a bite out of it.

Link shook his head and smiled, "No, it's fine, however you're comfortable. How is it?" Sky coloured eyes watched Ghirahim attentively to see if the muffin suited his tastes.

"This is... really good," Ghirahim remarked, staring down at the muffin in approval. He had to remind himself to have his servants make him some of these one day.

"I'll bring you some more tonight then." Link stated softly as he picked up the spoon on the tray and ate a few spoonfuls of the hot soup.

Ghirahim gave a small smile, "You're too kind." His smile slowly faded into an expression of deep thought, the demon staring at the floor and softly biting his lip.

Biting into a muffin for himself he noticed Ghirahim fall silent and glanced over at the Demon Lord.

"You care for me," Ghirahim stated quietly and lowered the muffin down to his lap, his expression unreadable.

Link felt his chest tighten softly and his mind drifted to the dream he'd had earlier where he'd confessed to the Demon Lord. He was sure that's not what Ghirahim meant right now though, so he tried to keep his answer vague. "Well of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't keep coming to see you...and again, I'm sorry I let myself get so busy that I didn't see you for a week."

The demon's gaze found the hero's blade, staring at it for a few long moments before answering, "It's alright, it's understandable that you're busy." Ghirahim took a deep breath, his nerves beginning to feel unsettled, though he wasn't quite able to place why. "I've never had... any sort of the affection I've given out returned to me before," he admitted before he could stop himself.

Link continued to eat his muffin as he listened to Ghirahim speak, pausing when he finished. He popped the last bite into his mouth to give him an extra moment to think, since he really didn't know what to say to the demon. "I'll come meet you at the viewing platform tonight...because, well...I do enjoy our time together."

"As do I," Ghirahim said, taking a few more long moments to finish eating the muffin, suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore.

Somehow Link could tell food wasn't really something on the demon's mind anymore; and, he set the tray back onto his desk before sitting back down on the bed with Ghirahim.

The demon lord pulled him close without warning, burying his face in Link's neck and hugging him tightly.

Link gasped softly as he was pulled into the hug. After a few seconds he wrapped his arms around Ghirahim and firmly returned the hug, holding him close. Turning his head in towards the demon's neck, he let his head rest on Ghirahim's shoulder and mumbled softly to the other man. "Hey, why don't we try to get some sleep now?"

"Mm, I am with you on that," Ghirahim murmured back, releasing Link and laying down on his side on the bed.

Reaching down Link gently caressed Ghirahim's cheek before turning his back to him and pressing his body to the demon's. He would have preferred to stay facing him but since his bed wasn't very big, this made for the best sleeping arrangement. Pulling the covers over them both Link turned slightly as he whispered to the Demon Lord. "Good night Ghirahim."

Ghirahim threw an arm around Link's waist, nuzzling his nose into the boy's hair and whispering, "Good night, sky child."

It was mid morning when Link finally started to stir from his sleep. He blinked down at the pale arm draped over his waist before smiling. Carefully he turned onto his other side to face the sleeping Demon Lord.

Ghirahim stirred slightly, opening his eyes to stare into Link's for a moment before giving him a small smile.

As Link smiled back he moved in closer to hug Ghirahim, "Good morning." He didn't know why but some part of him had missed waking up beside the Demon Lord immensely.

Ghirahim hugged back firmly, as if he never wanted to let go of the blond. "Good morning," he murmured back.

Pulling his face away from Ghirahim's chest, he looked up at the taller man. "Did you sleep alright? Sorry my bed is so small."

"I slept fine, dear boy," Ghirahim assured. Though the bed did limit the amount that he could stretch his legs, he didn't mind it too much, having been curled up against Link for the majority of the night. "Apologies for the ah... little intrusion I made last night." The demon chuckled lightly.

Link smiled and laughed softly, "Somehow I don't think you're really all that sorry."

Ghirahim smirked at him, "Oh, you got me." He suddenly rolled so that he was on top of Link, pinning him down by the shoulders, "But I've got you."

A small blushed crept onto Link's cheeks, but he continued to smile. "If you want that then I really suggest us going back to your place. "

"I'm just teasing you, hero," Ghirahim laughed, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Well, in that case, do you want breakfast? We still have some left over muffins from last night, or I could go get you something else."

Ghirahim sighed and sat back a bit, "Unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to stick around for too long. I have matters to attend to you see."

Nodding in understanding Link got up and grabbed a muffin from the tray on his desk and handed it to Ghirahim. "At least take this then, and then I'll meet you back at the viewing platform before sunset."

"Thank you," Ghirahim said, accepting the muffin and stepping off the bed. He snapped his fingers to make his cape reappear on his shoulders before wrapping his arms around the hero. "And I look forward to our next encounter, sky child," he purred, and then suddenly vanished in a flurry of diamonds.

Link smiled as he watched Ghirahim disappear. Grabbing his clothes he headed upstairs to take a bath before setting out for the Isle of Songs, which would give him the next trial gate song.

After Link had obtained the song, he'd returned to the Eldin region and completed Din's Silent Realm. This earned him the reward of Fire Shield earrings, an item that let him explore deep within the volcano's summit. He'd found the entrance to the Fire Sanctuary, where the last sacred flame was undoubtedly hidden.

Unfortunately Link needed a fairly abundant amount of water to open the final gate that would give him access inside the Fire Sanctuary. This mean he'd had to deal with the robot scrapper. To make matters worse, the robot had gone to the entrance of the Eldin region and he'd had to escort Scrapper all the way up to the Fire Sanctuary, protecting him every step of the way.

Having had his fill of hazards for the day Link returned to the sky once the entrance to the Fire Sanctuary was finally open. Making a quick stop over in Skyloft, he replenished his inventory and grabbed a half dozen Pumpkin Spice muffins before heading back towards the Faron region. When he returned to the viewing platform in Faron Woods he smiled at the slowly sinking sun. It was still a good hour and a half until sunset, but at least it was getting close.

As Link sat waiting for sunset, his mind started to dwell on something Karane had said to Cawlin a few days after she'd chosen to date Pipit over the shorter dark haired boy. That it was better to have loved and lost then not to have loved, or something along those lines. This made Link realize that even though he knew that both he and Ghirahim were playing with fire by always meeting like this; at least he could enjoy being with the other man as long he possibly could.

The demon lord slowly walked up the steps to the top of the viewing platform, up where the boy sat. He stopped beside Link, a sense of anticipation filling him as he stared into the sunset. He looked down at the hero, "Hello, sky child."

Link smiled at the sound of Ghirahim's voice and got to his feet. "Good evening, I'm here as promised," he spoke softly and walked over towards the Demon Lord, closing the small distance between them.

Ghirahim wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him close, running a hand through Link's hair, purring, "I'm glad you could make it, sky child..."

"Well of course, I couldn't have you coming and looking for me again," the blond laughed out as he returned Ghirahim's embrace.

"Mm, true," Ghirahim murmured, "So, shall we...?"

Link nodded and tightened his hold on Ghirahim, "Yes."

The demon lord grinning, raised his hand to snap his fingers, his diamonds taking them away from the woods and bringing them to the seclusion of his bedroom. The room materialized sideways this time, Ghirahim falling on the bed and Link falling on top of him with a bounce.

Link let out a gasp and a shocked grunt as he fell on top of Ghirahim on the bed, very surprised not to be standing like they usually were.

The demon lord's hands came up to 'accidentally' brace themselves on Link's ass as the hero landed on top of him. "Well, I didn't mean for that to happen at all..." Ghirahim grinned, voice carrying a feigned sense of innocence.

Link just shook his head at the Demon Lord while he tried to suppress a grin before leaning up to kiss him.

Ghirahim smirked into the kiss and pulled Link against him, nibbling on his bottom lip playfully.

Reaching up Link wrapped his arms around behind Ghirahim to hold him close as he parted his lips for the kiss.

The demon lord slipped his tongue into the hero's mouth, exploring every crevice as he ran his hands up and down Link's sides until his hand hit one of his adventure pouches. He broke the kiss with a small noise of curiosity.

Link moaned into the kiss as he let Ghirahim explore his mouth, as his hands did the same to his body. Blinking when the Demon Lord pulled away, he looked to see what had caught the demon's attention. He saw one of Ghirahim's gloved hands resting on one of his adventure pouches. "Oh, right, the muffins," Link murmured and carefully moved off of Ghirahim before removing the pouch from his belt, and retrieving the half dozen baked goods from the pouch.

Ghirahim watched with interest, blinking as he heard several things shifting around and wondered how it all fit in the tiny little pouch. His curiosity got the better of him and he reached inside the pouch, pulling out... a bow. He looked from the weapon to Link, then to the weapon, then back to Link for an explanation.

Link just shrugged at the Demon Lord, not really able to explain how he fit so many things into the tiny pouches.

Ghirahim continued sifting through the pouch, pulling out several more items as he went and laying them on the large bed - clawshots, a bugs net, a weird looking mechanic bug, some vacuum... thing... The demon lord stopped when he reached another item that had captured his attention for an entirely different reason. He smirked as he pulled it out, examining its golden handle for a moment before giving Link a sly look. "My, sky child... I never imagined you would possess something this..." The demon ran the entire blue and red length of the whip through his hand, still grinning, "kinky..."

Link sat and watched as Ghirahim riffled through his pouch, removing items one by one and examining them. His blue eyes widened and his heart sank a bit when he saw the whip emerge from the pouch in Ghirahim's hand. He'd completely forgotten about the whip! So much for never letting the Demon Lord find out about that item. He gulped and looked up at Ghirahim before lunging forward and grabbing for the whip. "I-it's not what you think!"

Ghirahim fell back on the bed, smirking as he tried to hold the whip away from Link's hands. "Oh really?" He smirked, "Then what do I think...?"

"I got it in the Cistern, I didn't do anything bad with it!" Link blushed furiously as he tried to grab the whip back; but, Ghirahim's extra height on him kept it soundly out of his reach.

"Alright, alright, I believe you," the demon lord said and pushed Link back, sitting up and lowering the whip as though he were going to return it to him. The next second, he turned the hero around so his back was facing him and pulled his arms behind him, swiftly tying his wrists together with the whip. The demon leaned over his shoulder, kissing Link on the cheek playfully and chuckling, "That doesn't mean I may not do something naughty with it..."

Link sighed and held out his palm to accept the whip back before suddenly being turned around. Before he even had time to react he was already tied up with the whip. "G-ghirahim!" the blond stuttered out and cursed at himself for letting his guard down for that split second.

The demon lord reached around, unbuckling the holster that held Link's sword and shield and laying the two items off to the side. He pressed himself closer, using a few fingers to trace the hero's jaw before reaching up to pull his hat off. Ghirahim giggled, "You fell for that pretty easily, sky child..."

Link shivered softly at the demon's touches, turning his head to the side as his jaw was traced by long slender fingers. "Guess just because we're here, that I shouldn't trust you one hundred percent."

" I thought you knew that by now," the demon grinned, undoing Link's belt and casting it off to the side. Ghirahim slid his hand under the layers of Link's clothing up to the center of his chest, pressing his palm flat against the skin. A content sort of hum left the demon lord's throat as he felt the boy's strong, willful heartbeat against his hand and he nuzzled his face into the corner of the hero's neck.

Despite being bound the way he was, he smiled at the way Ghirahim held him and had his hand over top of his heart. "I do, I just have to keep reminding myself of it. I do have a request though."

"A request?" The demon said, lifting his chin before letting it rest on the blonds' shoulder, "And what might that be?"

"Umm, well, if it's alright, I wanted to try tonight...umm, t-top," Link blushed heavily again as he stammered out his request.

"Mmm... so you want to be the one doing the taking tonight...?" Ghirahim smiled, greatly pleased by the sky child's request, "I think I can allow that."

Link tried to turn around more to look back at Ghirahim, but found it difficult the way he was being held. "Really?" he blond sounded shocked, which he was, he'd been expecting Ghirahim to think the idea was stupid and shoot it down.

"Mhmm," Ghirahim nodded, actually interested in Link taking the more dominant role for once, "You sound surprised, hero..."

"Well...to be honest I thought you would think it was a stupid idea; but, I'm glad I still asked," Link murmured.

"I don't think it's a stupid idea, I think it's an interesting idea," the demon smiled and unraveled the whip, releasing Link's hands. He pulled back a bit, still eyeing the tool in his hand, "Don't think I'll forget about this little toy anytime soon though..."

Link turned to face Ghirahim as his hands were untied and he blushed a bit, "I-I know you won't." He knew that the demon would be true to that word indeed. The blond brought his hands up to Ghirahim's chest and gently pushed the Demon Lord to the bed. Curiosity nipped at the back of Link's mind and he let his right hand glide over to where Ghirahim's heart would be, and wondered if he would feel it beat.

Ghirahim watched Link with mild amusement as the boy felt at his chest, presumably searching for a heartbeat. He raised a hand and let it rest overtop Link's, gently pressing the boy's palm down, "Can you feel it...?"

Link nodded as he felt the warm beat underneath his hand. He frowned slightly remembering that Ghirahim told him he'd never had affection returned to him. Forcibly softening his expression he moved in and started to lick and suck at the exposed side of the Demon Lord's neck.

Ghirahim let out a soft gasp, turning his head to the side and exposing more skin for the hero. He could feel his heartbeat speed up against Link's hand.

As Link continued to suck on Ghirahim's neck, leaving a small purple mark on the demon, his hands wandered down to unravel the belt around Ghirahim's waist.

The demon lord wrapped his arms around the hero, pulling him close as his neck was assaulted and shifting his hips up a bit so that his belt could be removed with more ease.

Link nipped at the flesh of Ghirahim's neck before drifting over to where he'd bitten the demon the night before. Placing yet another apologetic kiss to the bite before pulling back from Ghirahim. As he did so he tossed Ghirahim's belt casually to the side before reaching up and pulling off his tunic and white shirt, leaving his torso bare.

Ghirahim sat up a bit, undoing his cape and casting it off to the side before leaning back and drinking in Link's exposed upper body. He slipped off his gloves, running his hands up and down the hero's front, feeling the lean muscles underneath his fingertips.

Link shivered softly and let Ghirahim's hands roam over his bare chest while he removed his own gloves and arm guards.

The demon lord growled, pulling Link down to capture his lips in a hungry kiss.

Link gasped and kissed back passionately, roaming his hands up underneath the top portion of Ghirahim's jump suit.

The demon lord moaned and shivered as he felt Link's hands rub all over his skin, arching up into the hero's touch. His own hands travelled back down to the boy's hips, and then slid under the material of his pants to grasp his ass again, massaging the firm flesh.

Link moaned and broke away from the kiss, panting softly, and removed Ghirahim's top completely before reaching down. Quickly undoing his pants and he slipped them down over his hips, revealing his already hardening member.

The demon lord followed suit, reaching down to slip off the bottom half of his attire and revealing his own eager length. Ghirahim took a brief glance around the bed, or more specifically, the mess covering it. "Hmm... rather cluttered, isn't it?" He said before raising one hand and snapping his fingers. All of the items and clothing vanished, only to reappear in a much more organized fashion down at the foot of the bed. "Now..."

Link couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips at seeing Ghirahim's body excited for him. A small blush crept its way onto his face at all the scattered items but was happy when they disappeared with the sound of a snap. With the items out of the way Link practically flung himself at the Demon Lord, pressing their bodies together as he recaptured pale lips with his own.

The demon lord kissed back, slipping his tongue in between Link's lips and groaning softly. He pulled the hero against him, whimpering into his mouth as he felt his cock brush up against Link's.

Moaning as he felt Ghirahim's long tongue invade his mouth, he parted his lips and ran his own tongue up to meet the other. Link groaned as their lengths ran together and he heard the Demon Lord whimper. Something about hearing the demon make that noise stirred something in him and he bucked his hips down against the others.

"Mmm..." Ghirahim moaned, rocking back against the blond. His hands ran up the boy's backside to play with his hair. The more he thought about the idea of Link topping him, the more he was quickly growing fond of it. He wanted the sky child to show him what he really could do.

Link deepened the kiss, and he started to try to dominate it as well, entangling his tongue with the Demon Lord's. As he continued to kiss Ghirahim, he placed his right hand above the other's shoulder while his left hand drifted down to a pale hip.

The demon pushed back with his tongue, shifting his hips a bit, wanting more attention from the hero.

As Link gripped Ghirahim's hip he started to rock his hips against the demon's rather firmly. Finally the need for air became too great for the boy and he had to break the kiss, panting heavily.

Panting as the kiss broke, the demon groaned and rolled his head back against the pillows as he felt the friction between their lower bodies.

Shifting his body around, Link moved so that he was lying on top of Ghirahim. Running his right hand up into the demon's white hair, he moved his head to the side and began licking at Ghirahim's neck. "Any requests?" he mumbled softly against the flesh as he resumed rocking his hips.

"Just one," Ghirahim breathed in response, his chest arching a bit. "Make me beg."

Link gulped, he only prayed that he'd be able to fulfil the demon's request. He did know a good potential starting place though. Pushing Ghirahim's hair out of the way Link moved up and started hungrily sucking on the lobe of Ghirahim's round ear.

Ghirahim gasped as the sensitive flesh was assaulted by the hero's hot mouth, the demon wrapping his arms around Link, gently dragging his fingertips along his back. He absentmindedly mused that he could return some of the same marks the hero had left on him.

Hissing softly against the lobe in his mouth, Link shuddered as nails were raked across the flesh of his back. Running a hand down, the blond began to tease one of Ghirahim's nipples as he bucked his hips down hard against the Demon Lord.

The demon moaned, his cock almost painfully hard as it rubbed up against Link's. He arched his chest into Link's touch, bringing a hand up to squeeze the hero's hand and encouraging him on.

Link pinched the nipple softly and gave Ghirahim's ear lobe a little nibble before pushing back off the demon and moving down. Situating himself down between Ghirahim's legs he pushed them apart gently. Leaning his face in, he grinned up at the Demon Lord as his mouth hovered mere inches away from his member.

Ghirahim gave a small whimper as his nipple was pinched. When Link moved in between his legs, he sat up on his elbows, watching the boy with anticipation, a hint of impatience evident in his expression.

Still grinning, Link gripped the base of Ghirahim's cock with his hand as he leaned forward to lick at the head of the hardened appendage.

Ghirahim flinched a bit, letting out a small cry. His hand came up to rest on top of Link's head, urging him to go further.

Link recognized Ghirahim's want for more, but he decided he was going to try his hardest to fulfill the demon's first request. Resisting the hand resting on his head, he only licked at the head of Ghirahim's aching erection, swirling his tongue around the tip.

"S-sky child..." Ghirahim gasped out, whimpering softly. He attempted to buck his hips upward, wanting Link to take more of his cock.

Moving his free hand down to caress at Ghirahim's balls, Link continued to lick and suck at only the head of the demon's cock. "Did you need something Ghirahim?" Link mumbled softly around the appendage.

Ghirahim rolled his head back against the pillow, the burning sensation in his groin becoming too much, "L-Link... please..."

Smiling at hearing the light plea from the demon he suddenly took as much of Ghirahim's length into his mouth as he could and sucked firmly on it.

Ghirahim moaned loudly, spine arching off the bed in pleasure. His hands found their way into Link's hair, gripping the blond locks tightly as Link sucked him harshly.

Moaning around the Demon Lord's cock, he started to bob his head up and down as he sucked harder on the appendage.

The demon lord's fingers clenched tighter in the hero's hair as he attempted to resist thrusting upwards into his hot mouth.

Suddenly pulling back, Link moved his head to the side to run his tongue up from the base of Ghirahim's member to the head. While he did this he took one of his hands and rubbed the head of the demon's cock with his thumb.

"Link... a-ahh..." Ghirahim panted out, hands falling to his sides to fist in the sheets. His head thrashed to the side as he felt the head of his cock teased and he gave a pleading whine.

Link let out a small moan against the side of Ghirahim's shaft as he continued to lick up and down the appendage. "Need something~?" the blond hummed as his thumb ghosted over the slit of the demon's cock.

The demon lord writhed a bit under Link's ministrations, a curse slipping out of his mouth. "Let me finish... you little... brat," he managed out, moaning as the hero continued to tease the slit of his cock.

Link grinned quickly before moving his hand away and plunging his mouth back down over Ghirahim's aching member. Moving his hand back to the base of the Demon Lord's shaft, he began pumping it while he sucked vigorously, head bobbing up and down.

Ghirahim gave a soft cry, his eyes rolling back a bit as he felt Link engulf his shaft again, the pleasure soon consuming him and bringing him to climax. The demon's toes curled as he came in Link's mouth, bucking his hips upward a bit to prolong the feeling.

Link moaned, drinking up all of Ghirahim's release before moving back, panting softly.

The demon lord slumped back to the bed, arms lazily thrown out beside him as his chest rose and fell, his breathing evening out.

Link grinned as he watched Ghirahim lie on the bed recovering. Sitting upon his knees, the blond brought two of his fingers up to his mouth and began to suck on them.

The demon lord glanced up at the boy, seeing him raise his fingers to his mouth. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, reaching up to grab the hero's hand and giving him a small shake of the head. "Allow me," Ghirahim threw him a smile before bringing Link's hand forward and taking the two fingers into his mouth.

A small blush crept onto Link's face, and ran up to the tips of his ears, as Ghirahim grabbed his hand and began sucking on his fingers. A groan drifted past his lips as he felt the Demon Lord's tongue slid between the two fingers being sucked on; his own member suddenly aching from neglect. "G-ghirahim."

Ghirahim peered up at the hero through half-lidded eyes, curling his tongue around the digits and stroking them slowly, a soft, needy moan escaping him.

Link moaned out and started panting harder as he watched Ghirahim suck on his fingers, bucking his hips up lightly.

The demon lord reached out to grasp the hero's member, beginning to pump him slowly as he continued to prepare his fingers. After a few more long moments, the demon slipped the appendages out of his mouth, deeming them coated enough.

Moaning out loudly Link bucked into Ghirahim's hand when he grabbed him. When his fingers were released from the Demon Lord's mouth, the blond panted out raggedly, "l-lie down."

Ghirahim complied, laying back down on the bed with a small smirk.

Link gulped nervously before moving in closer and pressing one of the saliva covered fingers into Ghirahim's entrance.

Ghirahim tensed at first as the finger pushed into him, but forced himself to relax, gasping as it slid all the way in.

Biting his lower lip softly out of nerves, Link started to stroke his finger against the walls of Ghirahim's entrance.

The demon lord moaned as he adjusted, spreading his legs a little bit wider to give Link more room. "A-another..." he breathed.

Nodding, Link complied and slipped a second wet finger inside of the Demon Lord as he continued to stroke him inside.

The demon's spine arched off the bed as he gasped, shifting his hips down to try and work Link's fingers further inside of him.

Feeling Ghirahim push down on his fingers he plunged the two digits inside as far as he could. Experimentally probing inside of the Demon Lord, the blond felt around, mentally noting anything that seemed to please Ghirahim.

Ghirahim moaned loudly when Link's fingers brushed against his prostate. "Link, a-ahh... curl your fingers a bit..."

The blonds' head snapped up to look at the writhing Demon Lord when he heard his name called. Nodding he looked back down and curled his fingers inside of Ghirahim slightly, continuing to stroke his fingers inside of him.

A spark of raw pleasure travelled up the demon's spine and he gave a soft cry as Link's fingertips rubbed against that spot, his hand flying down to stroke himself to full hardness again.

Link looked up as he saw Ghirahim's hand move down to stroke himself. A small frown crossed the blonds' face and he moved his free hand up to stroke the demon's length as he continued working his fingers inside of him. "Ghirahim, l-let me do that f-for you," the young man panted out softly.

Ghirahim let Link take over, letting his head fall back against the sheets and panting as the hero prepared him.

Moaning softly, Link firmly stroked Ghirahim's member and started to thrust his two fingers in and out of the demon.

Ghirahim bucked his hips upward into Link's hand, rocking onto his fingers simultaneously. Finally, he reached down to grip one of Link's wrists, chest heaving as he peered up at the boy, eyes dark with lust.

Link paused in his actions and looked up slowly when he felt his wrist gripped. "It's time?" he breathed out raggedly.

Ghirahim nodded with a small smirk, reaching down to drag Link up for a quick kiss.

Link allowed himself to be pulled forward, moaning into the kiss as he withdrew his fingers from Ghirahim. Allowing his hands to drift onto the Demon Lord's hips, he moved in between his legs and pressed his aching hardness against Ghirahim's entrance.

The demon wrapped his arms around Link's neck, gasping a bit as he felt the head of Link's cock push up against his entrance. He rocked his hips a bit, almost impatiently.

Gripping Ghirahim's hips he pushed him back slightly to keep the Demon Lord from pushing himself onto his member.

The demon frowned, pulling back from the kiss slightly with a small groan and giving Link a pout. His body was nearly trembling with anticipation.

Link pressed his member back up to Ghirahim's entrance and mumbled against pale pouting lips. "You said you wanted to beg, remember?"

Ghirahim smirked back, wrapping his legs around Link's waist so he couldn't pull back this time. "Just fuck me already, hero..." he breathed.

Link let out a small chuckle before he started to push inside of Ghirahim. The blond let out a gasp, the tight hot sensation engulfed him as he slowly pushed himself inside completely.

The demon lord dug his fingernails into Link's shoulders, hissing at the rather prominent discomfort. It had been a while after all, and the sky child was well endowed... for a human.

Pausing once he was completely inside, Link groaned as he felt nails digging into his shoulder. Panting heavily he looked up when he heard the Demon Lord hiss in what he thought might be pain, "G-ghirahim?"

"Nnh..." the demon lord moaned as he felt Link fill him, letting his head fall back against the pillow again. He chuckled dryly when he sensed Link's gaze on him, confessing "It hurts just a little..."

"S-should I stop?" Link panted out as he continued to remain still within the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim shook his head, taking a slow, deep breath and letting himself adjust for a few long moments until the initial discomfort had faded. "Sky child, move..." he breathed out.

Link groaned as he pulled himself back a little bit, slowly, before thrusting back into the Demon Lord. The blond let out a loud moan at the sensation, never having experienced anything like it before.

Ghirahim let out a cry at the sudden thrust, a flash of pain going up his spine. "Slowly, Link..." He groaned, short of breath.

"S-sorry," Link murmured, "Y-you feel really g-good though." The blond breathed raggedly. He pulled his hips back again and instead of thrusting, he pushed back inside slowly.

Ghirahim smiled at Link's comment. Of course the boy had never done this to anyone before, and the demon took pride in the fact that all of Link's first experiences in the world of carnal indulgences were with him. He let out a breathless moan as the hero pushed back inside of him, the initial discomfort now almost entirely absent.

Taking a big shaky breath, Link repeated the motion, doing his best to control himself so as not to hurt Ghirahim.

As the sky child began to develop a pace, the demon lord began rocking his hips back onto his thrusts.

As he felt Ghirahim start to move his hips, he took that as a sign that it was okay to start deepening his movements. His panting quickened as he gripped the demon's hips tighter and began to pull himself back further before pushing back in just a little bit faster each time.

"Mmm..." Ghirahim moaned, arching his back as each of Link's motions produced a greater feeling of pleasure. "H-harder..." he panted out, soon craving more of the feeling.

Letting out a loud groan Link experimentally thrust his hips forward, like the first time before he'd been told to slow down.

Ghirahim let out another cry, though of pleasure this time. He grasped at the hero's shoulders, head falling to the side as he panted.

A smile graced Link's lips as his body quivered. Firming up his hold on the demon's hips he started rocking into him harder and faster. As he did so, he began to cry out in pleasure as well, all his thoughts melting away as his body just moved on its own; thrusting deep and hard into Ghirahim.

Throwing his head back, the demon lord moaned louder, his legs tightening around the sky child's waist as Link pounded into him. Everything was so different from his previous experiences with his Master... Link wasn't just using him for pleasure. The sky child's actions were earnest, and he was enjoying this as much as the boy was. A spark of ecstasy travelled up his spine as he felt the hero's cock hit that spot inside him and he cried out louder than before, nails digging into Link's skin.

Blond sweaty bangs came to rest on the demon's chest as he panted out harshly after being pulled deeper inside. Link let out a cry and had to pause in his actions to keep himself from coming when he heard Ghirahim cry out. Taking a few deep shaky breaths he slowly started his movements again.

The demon lord nearly whined when he felt Link halt his movements, feeling the boy's head fall down on his chest. Ghirahim panted heavily, understanding that Link was trying to keep himself from coming too soon and smiled dazedly, running a hand through his blond hair. A small moan escaped him as he felt the sky child move again.

Letting out a whimper, Link started to thrust his hips as hard and fast as he could once he felt he had control over his body again.

The demon lord gave a small cry with each thrust, feeling a familiar tightening sensation beginning to build in his lower body. One of his hands slid down to guide one of Link's hands to his member. "S-sky child..."

His hand gripped Ghirahim's member once he felt his hand guided to the hardened appendage and started pumping it in time with his thrusting. The blond could feel himself on the edge of his release and tears welled at his eyes as he tried to hold himself back; desperately wanting to let Ghirahim finish before him.

"L-Link, I'm..." the demon panted out as he rocked his hips in time with Link's thrusting and stroking, the only warning before he moaned loudly and came hard into the hero's hand. He dragged his nails across Link's shoulder blades and flung his head back, mouth open in a silent scream as waves of ecstasy washed over him.

Link cried out as he heard Ghirahim's loud moan and felt the heat in his hand. The blond managed to thrust in a couple more times before his whole body was racked with a violent shudder as he came.

Ghirahim gasped as he felt Link fill him, writhing underneath the hero before relaxing back against the bed and feeling his body calm down, his breath coming out in heavy pants.

Practically collapsing on top of Ghirahim, Link lay panting heavily as the waves of raw pleasure coursed throughout his body. After about a minute, the blond groaned as he withdrew himself from the Demon Lord's body, but continued to lie on top of him.

The demon smiled tiredly, rubbing a hand over Link's back gently as the both of them merely lay there. "Well..." he murmured, "I'd say your 'Skyward Sword' lives up to its reputation, hero..." Ghirahim snickered.

Link let out the softest of little chuckles before murmuring, "Terrible."

The demon lord laughed, leaning up briefly to kiss the top of Link's head. "I mean it though, boy. You certainly don't disappoint." He sighed in bliss, letting his head fall back against the sheets, feeling a stronger sense of not only physical satisfaction, but emotional as well. Ghirahim's expression fell into a thoughtful one as he bit his lip.

Link lay still for several minutes, just resting against the Demon Lord and fighting the urge to fall asleep. Eventually he pushed himself up off of Ghirahim slowly, his whole body felt heavy, and smiled up at the demon. His smile faltered slightly when he saw the expression on Ghirahim's face. "Something wrong? I thought you said..." and his words trailed off as the blond bit down on his own lip softly.

The demon shook his head slowly, "Nothing is wrong, I'm just..." he looked away from the hero, frowning a bit and trying to sort the sudden stream of thoughts out, biting his lip.

Frowning Link rolled to his side and onto the bed with a soft thud before crawling up beside Ghirahim. "Alright," the blond spoke softly, moving in close to Ghirahim, not wanting to pressure any information out of the other man.

The demon lord turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close. "Thank you," He murmured.

Link blinked and returned Ghirahim's embrace. "Not entirely sure what I'm being thanked for, but you're welcome."

Ghirahim smiled at the boy's naivety, burying his face in his blond hair - he didn't know why, but he'd taken a liking to doing this. For now it was better that Link remained oblivious to what he was really thinking anyways, at least until he got his thoughts sorted out. He let his eyes drift shut, feeling rather exhausted from their vigorous session.

As the room fell silent and he heard Ghirahim's breathing began to slow, he placed his head against the Demon's chest and listened to the soft beating as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Forgot to mention this in the notes for chapters two and three but my lovely co-author drew a scene from chapter two. It can be found here in septemberraven's DA galler at gallery/?offset=48#/d5geqna Won't let me link directly, hopefully you can find it.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let us know what you think.


	5. Blaze

Unlike before when he would sleep peacefully after their little sessions, the Demon Lord tossed and turned in his sleep tonight, his dreams plagued by a vehement, hateful glare coming from two fiery eyes. The voice taunted him relentlessly, and yet he felt drawn to it, as if he couldn't allow his attention to be diverted elsewhere. Ghirahim flinched every time the words hit him, unexplainable pain flashing through him each time.

'You pathetic being. You would betray your Master for a simple-minded, human child.'

The demon inwardly shook his head in protest, seething in pain as another lash hit him.

'Don't tell me you're beginning to fall for him?' The voice laughed cruelly, 'Do you forget his attachment to Goddess incarnate? He seeks her, you are merely a side occupation used to fulfil his own carnal desires with. Nothing more. And soon, you will see what I am speaking of when he is reunited with her... And don't forget...' A sinister grin leered back at him from within the darkness, 'You belong to me.'

Ghirahim cried out in his sleep as another shockwave went through him, thrashing against the sheets.

Link frowned as he felt sporadic movement beside him in the bed and opened his eyes to see thrashing about. He snapped awake instantly as he heard the demon crying out, seemingly in pain, in his sleep. Quickly moving to Ghirahim's side, the blond grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently, "Ghirahim! Ghirahim wake up!"

The demon's eyes flew open as he gasped. Instinctively, he shoved Link away, panting hard as he bolted up, panicked and confused at the sudden transition from dream to reality.

Link gasped as he was shoved away and fell onto the bed sheets. He quickly scrambled back up and placed a hand on the demon's shoulder, "Ghirahim?" Vibrant blue eyes, full of concern, watched as Ghirahim looked about the room in a slightly panicked state.

Ghirahim turned his gaze slowly to peer through the darkness at the sky child. "...Link?" He murmured in a somewhat dazed voice, as if not quite able to wrap his head around what had just happened. He dropped his head in his hands and groaned, fingers clenching and unclenching in his hair as he tried to focus, his heartbeat only just beginning to slow down. "I..."

As soon as Ghirahim's state of panic lifted and his name was spoken he moved in close and wrapped his arms around the Demon Lord. "You were thrashing around in your sleep. It was a nightmare...but it sounded like you were in pain." The blond gently squeezed the taller man closer to him, "Are you alright?"

After a few moments, the demon hugged back, wrapping his arms firmly around the blond. His limbs shook lightly, the remnants of the pain he'd felt while unconscious still going through him. Ghirahim took a deep breath, trying to will back his composure, not wanting to seem weak in front of the hero. "I'm alright. It was just a nightmare after all."

Link sighed, still hugging the demon, and pressed a kiss to Ghirahim's neck. "You scared me."

Ghirahim didn't respond for a few moments, merely staring into space before pulling Link tighter against him. His dream was at the forefront of his mind, unwilling to leave his consciousness. He'd had other past night terrors involving his Master, but never as vivid as the most recent one. Without his consent, his vision blurred and he grimaced. 'Goddesses, not in front of him.'

The silence stretched on in the room and Link pulled away just enough so that he could look up at Ghirahim. Blue eyes widened when he saw the Demon Lord staring straight ahead, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. The blond felt his chest tighten at the sight as a whisper escaped him, "Ghirahim?"

Throat feeling unbearably tight and unable to respond with words, the demon shut his eyes, letting his head drop against Link's shoulder as a, thankfully silent, sob wracked his body. Another one followed, then another, and another until he found himself freely crying in front of the supposed enemy.

Link just held Ghirahim close and ran a hand up into his soft white hair, unsure of what else to do for the demon.

Ghirahim gritted his teeth through his tears. Pathetic. He was pathetic, unable to control his emotions and suddenly feeling entirely helpless before the hero. His fingernails dug into the flesh of the sky child's back before going lax.

The blond let his forehead rest on Ghirahim's shoulder as a few tears of his own spilled down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do or say to the demon and that fact made him feel horrible.

"I'm sorry..." Ghirahim managed out, not fully cognizant of why he was apologizing to Link in the first place.

Link shook his head, "No, don't apologize Ghirahim, I'm just sorry I don't know what to do for you right now." Pulling his head back and letting go of Ghirahim he reached up and cupped the Demon Lord's face in his hands. "I get the feeling that..." he trailed off while blue eyes looked up at him, "please tell me what I did wrong."

Ghirahim stared at him for a moment with a slightly dumbfounded expression. "What you did... wrong...?" He repeated quietly. Slowly, he cupped Link's hands and brought them down, shaking his head, "You did nothing wrong, dear boy." The demon bit his lip, debating on telling the hero what was truly making him upset.

Link felt a small wave of relief wash over him, but he still got the feeling things were somehow connected to him. "Was it your nightmare? You don't have to tell me...I just...want to help you Ghirahim, anyway that I'm able."

Ghirahim took a deep breath and looked away from Link. "I dreamt of my Master... It wasn't very pleasant." He gave a small, mirthless smirk. "I was being punished for my incompetence. For not having made any progress in my mission and not being any closer to reviving him..." The Demon Lord reached up and wiped away a tear, still not meeting the hero's gaze. That wasn't the full story of course, but he at least wanted to tell Link something.

Link frowned and looked down at the bed sheets. He didn't know what to think of Ghirahim's dream, as he was starting to figure out at least one thing needed to revive his master, and that was Zelda. Still though, the fact Ghirahim seemed to be in physical pain from the nightmare bothered him. "I'm sorry, that sounds terrible."

Ghirahim lowered his gaze. "This isn't the first time either. These dreams are actually quite frequent," he muttered, shaking his head, "but I suppose nothing can be done about it." The demon looked back to the hero, cupping Link's cheek in his hand and brushing away a leftover tear with his thumb.

Link sighed and wondered to himself that if he completed his mission, if these kinds of nightmares would cease plaguing the Demon Lord. He leaned his head into Ghirahim's touch for a minute before pulling away and getting off the bed. Leaning down Link picked up his pants and put them on before grabbing his sword and heading towards the doors of Ghirahim's room.

"What... Where are you going...?" Ghirahim said, frowning as he saw Link grab his sword, a hint of alarm entering his voice before he could stop it.

Link paused in front of the doors and looked back at Ghirahim, shooting him a small smile. "Getting you some breakfast, and I'm not making the mistake of leaving this room unarmed again. I'll be right back, just relax." With that the blond pushed the door open and ventured out into the hallway.

Ghirahim nodded, falling back on the bed as the doors shut and running a hand through his hair with a sigh. What was getting into him? Suddenly he was acting vulnerable in front of the sky child? He shook his head with a small groan, closing his eyes again and waiting for the boy to return.

Link came back into the room a short while later; his sword in one hand and a tray of various foods, most of which he didn't personally recognize, balanced in the other hand. Shooting a small glare back at the slightly open door it was suddenly pulled shut, no doubt from one of the Demon Lord's Bokoblin servants. Once the door was shut Link dropped his sword on the ground and quickly brought the tray of food over to Ghirahim. "Here, eating something will probably help you feel better."

Ghirahim smiled at the hero, sitting up as he approached with the tray. "You're far too kind, sky child. Really." The demon said, reaching for a strawberry.

Link sat back on the bed with Ghirahim and watched the Demon Lord, "I just want you to feel better...this was all I could really think of."

"Well, thank you. I think I already am beginning to feel better," the demon said as he finished the strawberry, moving onto the other foods. After a few minutes of silence and eating, Ghirahim spoke up again. "I believe I'm beginning to rethink some things..."

Link smiled softly at the demon mentioning starting to feel better, "Good, I'm glad." With that his eyes settled back onto Ghirahim, silently watching him pick at the foods on the tray. Looking up when he heard Ghirahim speak again, a mild look of interest and confusion swept over the boys' features. "Rethink what?"

Ghirahim sighed, setting down a piece of bread."This little relationship we have. I'm not saying that these visits have to end, I merely want to warn you," the Demon Lord didn't break eye contact as he continued speaking to the hero, "If things continue as the way they are now, things could get dangerous. For both of us."

Link frowned, "Dangerous is what way exactly? If you haven't noticed, a lot of my life lately has heavily revolved around being put into harm's way."

Ghirahim sighed. "I don't mean dangerous in that sense... It's rather hard to explain..." he dropped his gaze to the food again with a thoughtful frown, reaching for something else on the platter.

Link frowned and had a feeling Ghirahim was talking about how he was becoming attached to the Demon Lord. He didn't really want to talk about this right now, this was supposed to be where all the seriousness of their tasks wasn't to be discussed. Link crawled on the bed over to Ghirahim, leaning in close to the demon's ear and whispered to him, "Hey, I have something I need to tell you."

Ghirahim's breath caught as Link got close to his ear, a pit of nervousness forming in his stomach. "Yes...?" He said shakily.

Quickly plucking the blue diamond that dangled from Ghirahim's ear, Link scrambled off the bed with the trinket. "I got your earring!"

The Demon Lord gasped, looking at the hero in shock. Oh, so that was how he wanted to play. Ghirahim smirked and moved to slide off the bed himself only to freeze and fall back to the bed with a rather undignified yelp; a spark of pain shooting up his backside. He lay on the bed, cursing the irony, heat rising in his face. "Don't say a word."

Link froze and went back over to the bed, he knew why Ghirahim couldn't move. The blond grimaced slightly in guilt, "Did I over do it?"

Ghirahim just moaned and turned his face into the pillow, mumbling something about humiliation.

Looking down at the shiny blue object in his hand he sat back down on the edge of the bed and offered the earring back to Ghirahim. "Here, I'm sorry."

The Demon Lords hand shot out, grabbing Link's wrist and pulling him down. He swiped the earring from his hand and wrapped his arms around the hero's neck, giving him a playful smile, "Why thank you, sky child~"

Link gasped and fell down onto the bed as Ghirahim pulled him down. "I need to stop falling for that," the blond grumbled softly.

The Demon Lord chuckled, leaning up briefly to peck Link on the cheek. "But it's more fun this way."

Link smiled when he heard Ghirahim chuckle, happy he was able to make the Demon Lord laugh again, "I suppose so." A moment of silence passed before Link looked up at Ghirahim with a small smile playing on his pink lips, "so now that you've caught me, what're you going to do?"

Ghirahim quirked a brow. He moved his hands down so that they were wrapped around the sky child's middle and threw Link a smirk. "Any particular requests?"

Link looked thoughtful for a moment and a small blush crept onto his face before he shook his head. "No, no requests, just you."

Ghirahim nodded with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He pushed Link over, switching their positions so that he was on top with his hands positioned on Link's shoulders. "But first, I think I want you..." he smiled, running a finger down the center of the hero's chest, "for breakfast..." The Demon Lord reached over to the tray of food, seizing a handful of various fruits and sprinkling them over Link's torso. After that, he reached for a small saucer of a sticky substance, drizzling that over the fruit and the boy.

Link smiled up as Ghirahim flipped him onto the bed underneath him before his brows furrowed in confusion. "Wait, what?" He gasped as he felt fruit being placed all of his chest and stomach before a thick, sticky brown liquid was poured onto his flesh. The blond let out a small moan, "W-what is this stuff, it feels weird."

Ghirahim leaned down with a smirk. "Syrup," he said before letting his tongue dart out to lap up some of the sweet liquid by Link's collar bone. "Mmm..." he moaned, enjoying the flavour of the syrup. He trailed his tongue down to the center of the boy's chest, stopping to eat a raspberry resting on his skin.

A loud moan escaped from the hero as he felt Ghirahim's tongue cleaned the sticky substance off of his chest. "A-ahhn, G-ghirahim."

The hero's moan of his name shot straight to the demon's arousal. He pushed at a piece of mango with his tongue before devouring that as well. "Delicious..." he purred before placing his mouth over one of Link's nipples, suckling and nibbling at it.

Link arched his back up off the bed as he moaned out loudly again. He tried not thrash about as his body quivered, feeling himself getting hard incredibly fast.

Ghirahim teased the nub with his tongue until it was completely erect, shifting over to give the other one the same attention before moving his mouth down lower. He took his time eating the fruit off of the hero, savouring the taste and the moment. The demon suddenly moved back up, silently offering the boy the other half of a strawberry between his teeth.

Hands gripped at the bed sheets as he lie there panting heavily as Ghirahim teased and tormented his body. Link moaned and looked back up at the strawberry held by white lips, his blue eyes clouded heavily with lust. He opened his mouth slowly and leaned up to kiss Ghirahim passionately before taking the other half of the strawberry.

The Demon Lord moved back down again, licking away the syrup along Link's toned stomach, softly kissing the skin. He chuckled, gently rubbing a hand over the hardness clearly showing through the hero's pants.

Link let out a loud whimper as he bucked up into the hand that rubbed him through his pants. "P-please Ghirahim, I need you," the blond cried out as his body writhed in pleasure.

"I know," the demon murmured with a smirk, moving his head down lower, "that's why I'm enjoying taking you apart slowly..." With that, he leaned down and mouthed the bulge through the hero's attire, slowly licking at his confined length as his hands gripped Link's hips.

Link groaned and bucked his hips up again, "w-what're you doing?"

Smiling up at the boy, Ghirahim gripped the hem of his pants with his teeth, beginning to tug them downward. He worked them off of Link's hips at a agonizing pace, his hand drifting down to slowly pump his own rigid member, a few groans slipping past his lips. Once Link's pants were out of the way, he drew his tongue up the underside of the hero's cock, flicking it over the head.

Rolling his head to the side Link let out another groan and a whimper. "Noooo, Ghirahim, t-take me," the blond practically begged. As good as it felt having the Demon Lord's tongue and mouth on him, he was suddenly craving much more.

"Mmm... so impatient, so... needy..." Ghirahim purred, releasing his own cock to cup the underside of Link's knees, spreading them apart and pushing them back as if he were preparing to penetrate him. "But I'm not going to claim your body just yet, sky child... and I think in the end you'll find this way much more rewarding..." He moved his mouth down, plunging his tongue into the hero's entrance with no prior warning given.

Link let out a sigh when Ghirahim pushed his legs apart and he thought the Demon Lord was going to give him what he was craving. Instead he found himself furrowing his brows in confusion for a split second before he let out a loud cry as Ghirahim's long tongue snaked it's way inside his body.

The demon began thrusting the appendage in and out, rubbing it up against the spots he knew would garner the best reaction from the boy. Of course, the way things were going he knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back long, his own hard-on aching to be sheathed inside of the hero.

Arching up off the bed, Link cried out as he felt the tip of the demon's tongue rub against all the spots inside of him that just made his body feel like it was melting. Panting harshly, the blond gripped at the bed sheets and moaned out for the Demon Lord yet again, "G-ghirahim!"

The demon continued stretching him with his tongue, a low groan bubbling up in his throat as he heard the sky child's breathless moan. Finally deciding it was enough, he pulled his tongue out, lining up something else instead. Breathing heavily himself, he leaned over the boy and took in his state with a vain sort of approval. The demon was so highly pleased at how Link was losing himself already, pleading for him without restraint, and he figured it was about time for him to give him what he wanted... for now at least. With a sudden roll of the hips, Ghirahim pushed himself all the way into the hero's tight heat, growling at the pleasurable sensation surrounding his cock.

Link cried out as he felt Ghirahim thrust deep inside of him. Bringing a hand up he wrapped it around behind the small of the demon's back to press their bodies together. The blonds' body shuddered softly as he wrapped his legs around Ghirahim's waist, pulling him in deeper as he already started to rock his hips against the other man.

The demon smirked at the hero's impatient antics but began his thrusts nevertheless, burying his face in the blonds' neck and sucking harshly on a spot, fully intending to leave a mark.

Panting heavily, Link leaned his head over to the side to give Ghirahim better access to his neck. Another groan bubbled up from the blond as he moved his hips in time with the Demon Lord's thrusting.

In response, Ghirahim pounded into him harder, skipping the gentle stage as the boy was obviously quite desperate, not that he was complaining about that. The demon wasted no time, ravishing the exposed skin offered to him with his teeth and tongue, one hand gripping Link's side, the other fisted in the sheets beside the boy for balance.

Link cried out as he felt Ghirahim pound into him, hitting that spot inside of him that made his thoughts turn into nothing. His body quivered under the demon's assault as he reached a hand down to stroke himself as he rocked his hips. "C-close," he managed to whimper out as he felt a familiar tightening sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"So soon...?" Ghirahim purred in amusement. He simply couldn't have the sky child come already... He slowed his pace, reaching down to knock Link's hand away and wrapping his fingers around the base of the hero's cock, squeezing firmly as he felt it begin to twitch. Ghirahim gave Link's neck a soft kiss. "Not yet, sky child..." he murmured with a smirk. "I won't let you off so easily this time... at least, not until you're a quivering, whimpering, pleading mess, screaming for me to release you..."

The blond gasped as his hand was swatted away before being gripped, feeling his release fall away slightly. A loud whine escaped him at the strange sensation, "Hnn, w-what?"

Ghirahim pulled his hand away, leaving behind a black ring sitting at the base of Link's cock. He smiled down at the boy mischievously, moving his hands up to grab Link's and interlocking their fingers. He thrust his hips forward suddenly, groaning as he plunged into the boy's tight heat again and again.

Link groaned and looked down at the strange object at the base of his member. "W-what did you do?" the blond managed to ask between his panting before crying out again as Ghirahim resumed his thrusts.

"Believe me, it'll pay off in the end," the demon breathed before attacking his neck again as he rolled his hips, grinding his cock deep inside the hero.

A deep moan ripped itself from deep within the hero as he latched onto Ghirahim, crying out in pleasure. His body was wracked with a shudder as he felt his prostate being slammed into, "W-what is that thing?"

"A cock ring," Ghirahim breathed between kisses, "let's just say it'll help you last longer..." He pulled all the way out with just the tip resting against Link's entrance, before slamming back in and moving his mouth down to latch his lips onto a nipple, a deep moan escaping the demon.

Link groaned and arched his back up, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, "Auhhnn! G-ghirah-him pl-please!"

Feeling particularly cruel, the Demon Lord reached one hand down between them to grasp Link's member, rubbing his thumb along the dripping slit as he mercilessly continued to fuck him.

Another loud cry was ripped from the hero as he bucked up hard into the demon's hand. "P-please Ghirahim! I'm b-begging you, j-just let m-meeee ahhhh!"

"Mmm... I like that, sky child..." Ghirahim purred against Link's skin, his voice heavy with lust. "Perhaps if I hear it some more, I may listen..." the demon's hand slid down lower to cup and massage the hero's balls as he trailed kisses back to his neck. "Let you 'ahhh'...?"

Link's body quivered as a tear rolled down the blonds' cheek. His body was in a state of so much pleasure it hurt. "Ple-please Ghirah-him, a-anyt-thing, I'll do i-it, j-just l-let ahhh!" The boy cried out again as Ghirahim gripped him and thrust back into him roughly.

"Hmm... there's something I want to hear you say first, dear sky child..." Ghirahim breathed with a smirk, his mind hazing over in the heat of the moment. He could feel himself approaching the edge as well, knowing he wouldn't last long himself at this rate. The demon pulled back, running a few fingers down Link's jaw, "Repeat after me... Please, oh great Demon Lord, be merciful and grant me release. My body can't take it any longer..."

Link would have shot the demon an incredulous look had his body not been drowning in pleasure. "A-are you j-joking?!"

Ghirahim slammed into the boy harder in response. "No."

Crying out as Ghirahim slammed into him, he took a deep breath as a blush spread across his face. "P-please O' great D-demon Lord, auhhnn, be me-mercif-ful and grant me r-releassseeee!" Link cried out and threw his head back, gulping for air, "M-my body can't t-take it any m-moooore!"

Genuinely surprised that Link had managed to get all of that out, the Demon Lord gave a pleased growl and, keeping true to his word, reached down to vanish the cock ring preventing the hero's release. He pounded into the boy relentlessly, angling each thrust against Link's prostate and abusing that spot.

As soon as the cock ring was gone, his body was only able to withstand a few more thrusts from Ghirahim. Clinging to the Demon Lord, Link screamed out for Ghirahim as his body finally came with his release.

The Demon Lord felt something warm spill in between them, a deep groan of ecstasy rising up from within his throat as he hit his climax soon after. He continued driving himself into Link and stroked the boy at the same time to prolong their orgasms, Link's carnal scream like music to his ears.

Link's body quivered as he held onto Ghirahim, riding out his orgasm and feeling the Demon Lord fill him.

Finally pulling out and collapsing on top of Link, Ghirahim panted heavily. "Good morning," he murmured.

Still holding onto Ghirahim, Link mumbled incoherently as his breathing evened out. Link felt his eye lids droop, his body spent from the morning's activities, and the blond passed out.

Ghirahim pulled back when he felt Link's arms slide off of him and fall to his sides, gazing at the boy's face curiously. He chuckled when he saw him fast asleep, reaching up to brush his bangs back off of his sweaty forehead. The demon gave a small smile, rolling on his side with his arm still draped over Link. He closed his eyes, planning on cleaning up a bit later, but for now just simply... relaxing.

* * *

Link groaned as he finally started to wake up again. Sitting up slowly on the bed he glanced around the room to see Ghirahim nowhere in sight. He also saw the light of early evening streaming in through the windows. He sighed as he realized he'd slept the whole day away. Then again, after the work out the Demon Lord had put him through in the morning, he wasn't completely shocked by it. Looking down at himself he saw that he was still a sticky mess, from the syrup and himself. He slowly moved off the bed, not surprised when a now familiar soreness shot through his backside.

Surprisingly enough though, the pain wasn't overly unbearable and he was able to walk slowly across the room without much difficulty. Wandering into the bathroom, Link shut the door behind him before filling the tub with nice hot water, and then slipped into the bath to let his body relax in peace and quiet.

The Demon Lord's room rematerialized around Ghirahim as he teleported back into it, frowning as he saw the bed empty. The sky child's clothes were still there so he couldn't have left yet, although the prospect of a nude hero roaming around the surface was pretty amusing. Ghirahim shook his head, his gaze falling on the bathroom doors and a slow smirk spreading across his face. He strode over and slipped through the doors quietly, seeing Link in the bath tub with his back turned to him. He silently stalked up and leaned down, resting his arms on the edge of the tub and laying his head on top of them, then merely waited.

Link saw movement out of the corner of his eye as Ghirahim rested his head on his arms. Turning his head to the side he looked over at the Demon Lord, "Welcome back?" he questioned softly.

Ghirahim smiled. "Sorry, you were out like a light so I left for a while..."

"It's fine...I just woke up a little while ago to be honest," he admitted, looking a little embarrassed by the fact that he had slept so long.

The Demon Lord rested a hand on the top of Link's head, petting his hair with a soft hum. "I suppose you're stuck here for another night then... unless you want to go to the bird statue before dusk hits."

Link shook his head softly, "I'm in no hurry to leave." He'd already wasted the whole day anyways, so the rest of the evening really didn't matter.

Ghirahim nodded his head slowly. "Fine with me," he smiled, moving to sit up on the edge of the tub. "Do you... feel alright?"

Link leaned his head back further to look up at Ghirahim, "What do you mean?"

Ghirahim chuckled softly, caressing the boy's cheek with one hand as Link stared back at him. "Nothing, sky child." He pulled back , his clothes vanishing in a small cloud of diamonds. The demon then slipped into the waters beside the hero, sighing as the warmth heated up his muscles.

Link smiled and leaned his head against Ghirahim's shoulder once he sat beside him in the tub. "If you're talking about my body, it's pretty sore and stiff at the moment. I did just wake up though, and I'm sure the bath will help."

"Sore and stiff?" Ghirahim repeated, an idea forming in his mind. "I may be able to help you with that." He pulled Link forward a bit, situating himself behind him so that the boy's back was facing him. The demon focused magic to his fingertips, bringing his hands up to Link's shoulder blades and gently massaging the skin, slowly and steadily moving downwards.

"Hmmm?" Link glanced back over his shoulder at Ghirahim before he felt the hands on his back. "Oh, oh wow that feels so good," the blond murmured as he relaxed back into the demon's touch.

"I should hope so," Ghirahim purred as he expertly kneaded the muscles, leaning his head forward to give Link's neck a few light kisses.

Letting out a soft moan, Link let his head fall forward, exposing more of his neck. "So where did you go today?"

The Demon Lord gave a small scoff as he worked his hands down to Link's lower back. "No where really, just trekking through Eldin and Lanayru for clues..."

Link tensed slightly when he heard the Eldin region mentioned, knowing that was the location of the last sacred flame. "Oh, I see. How come you picked the two hot regions to explore? It's a good thing I already had a bath waiting for you." The blond laughed softly and tried to keep conversation light hearted.

"Well, I felt that there was nothing more to discover in Faron so..." he trailed off with a small shrug before playfully nibbling the boy's shoulder. His hands drifted down until they were resting on either side of Link's inner thighs and he smirked against the boy's skin.

Link let out a small groan as he felt Ghirahim's hands drift between his legs, caressing the flesh of his thighs. "Uhhhn, guessing you missed me. Did you, um, did you find anything?" the blond questioned, trying to keep his body from heating up under the demon's touches.

Ghirahim sighed and let his chin rest over Link's shoulder, bottom lip sticking out slightly. "Nothing particularly interesting..." He ran his hands up to the hero's hips, fingertips brushing close to the space between his legs but not quite touching.

"I s-see," Link managed to get out before biting down on his bottom lip while suppressing a shudder.

Feeling Link tense up a bit at his touches, Ghirahim smirked before moving his hands up to playfully dance his fingertips over the hero's stomach.

Link let out a small groan as he felt talented fingers dance over his stomach. Trying desperately to keep his body from getting worked up he mumbled out softly, "D-do you want your back washed?"

The Demon Lord paused, considering it for a moment. He then smiled and released the boy, moving beside him. "Sure. Why not."

Sighing softly Link moved away from Ghirahim and grabbed the soap before turning back towards the Demon Lord.

"Is something troubling you, sky child?" Ghirahim asked with a small frown.

Link blinked as he moved behind Ghirahim and began running the soap over his back, "No, nothing's wrong, why do you ask?"

"No reason..." Ghirahim said, fingers absentmindedly stirring the water before him.

Link smiled softly and kissed the back of Ghirahim's neck. "Thank you for your concern. I'm just a bit sore from this morning, you really did a number on me."

"Ah, but who was the one who was begging for it?" Ghirahim chuckled smugly, leaning into the boy's touch as he began washing his back.

Link blushed and started to rinse the soap off Ghirahim's back. "I-i know...it just...I...I don't know why I wanted it so badly, I just...did."

The Demon Lord turned around a bit to give Link a half-lidded stare, still smirking. "I guess I really know how to get you all worked up."

The blond tried to will away his blush when Ghirahim turned to look at him, but it only increased and spread to the tips of his ears. "I-i guess you do," Link stammered under the gaze of those dark chocolate orbs.

Ghirahim kept his gaze fixed on Link's reddening face, expression growing more and more mischievous by the second. Slowly, he turned around completely, shifting over the hero's lap and casually draping a knee in between his legs. Placing his hands on Link's shoulders, he leaned in close to his ear. "You have no idea just how tempting you look right now, sky child..." he purred, making sure his thigh rubbed up against Link's groin.

A nervous smile crept onto Link's face as he let out a gasp as the Demon Lord trapped him between the bath wall and his own body, "I-i do?"

"Mhmm..." the demon purred, nibbling on the lobe of his ear, his hands sliding down the blonds' chest.

Link moaned and tried to roll his head back, but was unable to due to Ghirahim holding his ear hostage. Unable to help himself anymore, he found his body arching up into the hand that slid down his chest and stomach.

Ghirahim applied a little more pressure to Link's lower body, focusing a little more heat to his fingertips as his hands roamed the hero's chest and traced the muscles of his stomach. He chuckled softly before getting back to teasing Link's ear.

Another moan worked its way from Link as he found himself pressing up against Ghirahim's leg that was situated between his own. The feeling of pressing up against Ghirahim underneath the water in the bath felt strange, but also enjoyable.

The Demon Lord suddenly pulled back, a small object clasped between his teeth. He reached up with one hand and grabbed it, holding up the red earring before him. "What's this? You weren't wearing these earrings before..."

Link let out a small gasp and wondered just how Ghirahim had managed to get the earring off of him. "Those, um, just new earrings."

Ghirahim absentmindedly spun the earring on his index finger, looking unimpressed and unconvinced. "Oh, just tell me. What harm could it do?"

Link sighed, of course Ghirahim had known he'd lied, or at least tried not to tell him the truth; the blond had always been a terrible liar. "I got them from completing another trial...they're Fire Shield earrings."

"So I'm guessing they shield you from fire," the demon said, eyeing the earring closely. "Interesting." Ghirahim then placed the earring on top of Link's head.

Link furrowed his eyebrows as the earring was place on his head, "W-what?" he said in mild confusion.

Ghirahim giggled. "You look silly."

Reaching up and grabbing the earring that sat atop his head he gave Ghirahim a weird and worried look. "Are you alright Ghirahim?" the blond questioned as he put his earring back on.

The Demon Lord suddenly burst into laughter, half collapsing against the boy's shoulder. "But the earring...!"

Link sat and stared at the demon for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Something is definitely wrong with you right now. Maybe you should get out of the bath, the heat probably isn't helping."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ghirahim said, shaking his head. Though the heat was actually making him feel kind of dizzy. "...But maybe you're right." He sighed and moved off of Link, getting out of the waters and quickly grabbing a towel to dry himself off. Once he'd done that, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers, calling his magic to make his clothes reappear on himself. The room swayed suddenly, and before the demon knew it, he'd collapsed to the floor and everything went black.

Climbing out of the water after the Demon Lord he sighed and wrapped a towel around his waist. He watched Ghirahim for a moment as he dried off before doing the same thing for himself. He heard a snap and the familiar chime of Ghirahim's magic as his clothes reappeared. After that he saw the demon falter and sway before he fell to the ground. Link heard his own voice echo in the back of his mind as he called out for the Demon Lord as he ran over to him; diving to the ground and narrowly catching Ghirahim's head before it hit the floor.

Letting out a small sigh of relief he moved his arms underneath Ghirahim before hoisting the taller man over his shoulder and carrying him back into the bedroom. Placing the demon on the bed he sat beside him and brushed snow white hair from his face as blue eyes watched him with worry. Just what had happened to Ghirahim a few moments ago? He watched him and waited for any signs to show that the Demon Lord was regaining consciousness.

After a few minutes, Ghirahim began to stir as he came back to consciousness. A groan bubbled up in his throat as his eyes opened and focused on the hero. He tried to sit up, only to fall back down with a small moan as a wave of nausea hit him. "Damn it..." the demon growled, displeased.

Link watched as Ghirahim's eyes opened and he tried to sit up, only falling back to the bed. The blond placed a hand on Ghirahim's chest to keep him from trying to sit up again. "Ghriahim, I think it best if you stay down for a few minutes," Link spoke softly, his blue eyes full of concern.

Ghirahim sighed, allowing himself to rest on the bed. "Sorry you had to see that... less than dignifying side of me." He reached up and pinched the bride of his nose, shaking his head slightly.

Link shook his head, "As long as you're okay Ghirahim."

"I'm fine. This is just what happens if I exhaust my powers too much. It catches up with me." He gave a small snort. "I should have been more careful."

The blond frowned, "You passed out...you're lucky you were here when it happened." After a few more moments the demon's words sank in more, "Is this because you came up to Skyloft?"

Ghirahim was silent for a few moments. "That's definitely part of it, yes."

Link fell silent for a moment before bowing his head, the scene of Ghirahim passing out and falling to the floor replayed in his mind. It seemed like his presence was causing the Demon Lord an even greater hindrance as of late. Tears began to sting at his blue eyes as they welled up and threatened to spill as his chest began to feel tight with guilt.

Ghirahim pushed himself up with some difficulty and wrapped his arms around the hero and pulled him close. "It's not your fault, boy. I chose to come up to Skyloft myself, and it's not like all of my energy was used for that purpose alone."

Link wrapped his arms around Ghirahim as the older man pulled him in, and his tears began to spill down his cheeks. "It's probably what made you over exert yourself though, I'm so sorry."

The Demon Lord shook his head with a small smile, rubbing a hand up and down the hero's back comfortingly. "It's bound to happen every once in a while with the amount of searching I do. Don't fret over it." He added softly, "In a way, I'm grateful that..." the demon trailed off.

The blond managed to stop himself from crying as the demon reassured him and rubbed his back. As he listened to Ghirahim speak, he looked up at the older man as his voice trailed off.

Ghirahim stared off at nothing in particular, seemingly lost in thought. "If I had put on that little foolish display in front of my Master, I probably would have been beaten unconscious," he murmured.

Blue eyes widened in absolute horror, "But you already almost hit your head on the floor Ghirahim! ...Why...why would you be beaten just for that?" Link didn't understand, everything about Ghirahim's master seemed so cruel to him and yet the demon wanted this being back?

Ghirahim sighed, looking away from the hero. "My Master doesn't have much of a tolerance for weakness."

Link didn't know why but he felt a small bit of anger bubble up inside of him and he found himself shouting. "Natural fatigue is not weakness!"

Ghirahim visibly flinched, both at the tone of Link's words and the volume. "Apparently it is," he dryly replied.

Link took a deep breath, the anger leaving his voice but the tone was still firm and steady, "No, it's not."

Ghirahim scoffed, "Weakness or not, it's my own fault for getting to that point so what does it matter anyway?" He sighed and laid back down on the bed, bringing a hand up to massage his temple and trying to alleviate the headache forming.

The blond watched as Ghirahim lay back on the bed, rubbing at his temples. Link crawled onto Ghirahim's lap and spoke softly before leaning in to place a gentle kiss to the demon's lips. "It just does, okay?"

Ghirahim felt something tighten within him at the gentle action and the hero's words. "You're..." he started, biting his lip softly and dropping his hand back down to his side, "You're doing it again."

Link looked up at Ghirahim with an obviously confused expression on his face, "Doing what again?"

"Caring." He looked away from the hero as though almost embarrassed about what he was saying, "It's just strange, that's all."

"Maybe it's strange for you, but it's as natural as breathing for me. I care about a lot of people, and I care about what happens to you too. Is it so strange for me to want to show you a bit of kindness?" Link mumbled the last bit as he let his hand trace over the left side of Ghirahim's chest, where his heart was.

"Yes, actually it is," the Demon Lord mumbled softly, "but..." He looked back up at Link, bringing his hand up so that it was resting over the hero's. "I care about what happens to you as well."

Link stared at Ghirahim for a few moments as something inside of him stirred at the demon's words. Suddenly he moved forward and kissed Ghirahim passionately.

After a moment, the demon let his eyes fall shut and kissed back with equal fervor, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Link's neck. His chest felt light from the action. It was strange considering they'd kissed many times before, but this time felt... different somehow...

The blonds' hands slowly found their way around Ghirahim's waist, holding the other man tight, as he continued to kiss him.

Ghirahim wrapped his arms around the blonds' neck, tracing Link's lips with the tip of his tongue and silently asking for entrance.

A soft moan bubbled up from the blond as he parted his lips, granting the Demon Lord access to his mouth.

Ghirahim slid his tongue past the other's lips, deepening the kiss as he explored Link's mouth. He absentmindedly ran a hand through the boy's blond hair.

Link entangled his tongue with Ghirahim's as it entered his mouth and pressed his body up against the Demon Lord's. No longer concerned about how he was still sore from that morning, he suddenly felt like he needed Ghirahim in a different way than before; and that the demon needed him as well.

The Demon Lord softly moaned and ran his hands down the boy's sides. The hero's skin was still warm from the bath and his body felt so nice against Ghirahim's own... the demon almost never wanted to leave this position.

Eventually the need for air burned at the hero's lungs and he pulled away from the kiss. Blue eyes looked up at Ghirahim, silently questioning him if he wanted to continue as he panted softly.

Ghirahim gazed up at the hero for a few moments, contemplating, before he pushed Link over onto his back and straddled him. He sat back, then looked down at his white attire. "I suppose there was no reason for me to put this back on then," Ghirahim laughed, reaching for the hem of the top half of his jumpsuit. He smirked before pulling it off and exposing his bare chest - not that his clothing left much to the imagination anyway.

Link gasped as Ghirahim pushed him back and he landed with a soft noise as his back hit the bed sheets. "Hmm, I guess not," the blond laughed softly as another gasp escaped him when the Demon Lord straddled him. Once Ghirahim's chest was exposed he couldn't stop himself from reaching up and running his hands across the toned flesh.

Ghirahim smiled softly as he felt Link's hands caress his body. "I do hope my physique has never disappointed you before," he said.

"You, a disappointment? Hmm, not sure how that's possible," Link chuckled softly under his breath as his hand continued to roam over Ghirahim's chest.

"Good," the demon smiled before leaning down and trailing kisses down Link's neck, "because you never disappoint either."

Link moaned out and rolled his head to the side, giving Ghirahim better access to his neck. The blond rolled his hips up lightly, something about the Demon Lord complimenting him just stirred his desires for the other man further.

Ghirahim nipped at the skin, then soothed the small bite marks with kisses and licks. He moaned when he felt Link roll against him and moved his mouth down to nibble at Link's collar bone.

Hands found their way behind the Demon Lord, nails softly raking across the flesh of Ghirahim's back as the blond continued to moan out.

The demon groaned softly, pulling back and giving Link a light kiss on the cheek. "Close your eyes for me, sky... Link," he murmured with a small smirk.

Link smiled softly when Ghirahim kissed his cheek. The blond felt his breath hitch in his throat at hearing Ghirahim cease calling him his pet name to speak his real name. He then nodded and closed his eyes as instructed by the Demon Lord.

"Good boy," Ghirahim purred, and then moved off of the hero to grab something lying at the foot of the bed. He returned a few moments later and moved atop the boy again, swiftly bringing both of Link's hands above his head and tying them together with the length of the blue and red whip, then tying it the headboard of the bed.

Link kept his eyes closed as he felt Ghirahim move about and as he came back and bound his hands. He didn't know why but the thought about being tied up and defenceless around the demon was bothering him less and less as time went by.

The demon smiled, sitting back and reaching out to play with a lock of Link's hair. "You may open them now."

Blue eyes opened slowly and looked up at his bound hands. Those same blue eyes widened as he saw exactly what was being used to tie his hands, "Y-you used the whip?"

Ghirahim's smile widened, exposing his teeth. "I told you I wouldn't forget about it, didn't I?" He pushed himself up on his knees, an idea forming in his head. The demon brought his hand up, gripping the tip of the middle finger of his glove and sliding it off. He did the same to his other one before slowly running his hands down his own body, giving a small gasp as his fingers brushed his nipples.

Link nodded before mumbling softly, "Y-you did say that." The blonds' eyes widened as Ghirahim started to slowly pull his clothing off and ran his hands all over his own body. "G-ghirahim, just w-what are you doing?" He panted softly as he continued to watch, unable to look away and found the display strangely arousing.

Ghirahim shivered as one of his hands ran over his toned abdomen before moving lower, palm running over the front of his crotch over his attire. He gave a small moan, feeling how aroused his body had become already, and that feeling was intensified with Link watching him touch himself. He smirked seductively, hooking his thumb into the hem of the bottom half of his jumpsuit before slowly tugging the material downward.

A shiver wracked the blonds' body as he watched Ghirahim slowly peel his clothes off while touching himself. Link licked at his lips while he raised his hips off the bed while moaning. "G-ghirahim," he panted out before a needy whine was ripped from him as he desperately wanted to touch the other man.

Ghirahim gently pushed Link's hips back down with one hand, the hero's moan causing a flash of heat to shoot straight to his arousal. He freed his erection with his other hand before wrapping his fingers around the heated flesh and beginning to stroke himself. "Mmmn..." the Demon Lord groaned, letting his eyes fall shut as he began panting lightly, "Link..."

Link whimpered loudly and pouted as he saw Ghirahim start to stroke himself while his own aching erection was left neglected. He bucked his hips up and pulled at the whip binding his hands as he pleaded with the Demon Lord, "G-ghirahim, please, I want to t-touch you."

The demon opened his eyes again, cocking his head slightly, a lustfully dark look in his eye. With some difficulty, he pulled the bottom half of his attire off and kicked it to the side, reaching down to do the same to the towel around Link's waist. He ghosted his fingers down Link's stomach, pulling them away just before they reached his arousal. "I don't think I can grant your request just yet..." Ghirahim purred before bringing his hand behind himself, resting his fingers against his entrance before pushing one in, a small grunt passing his lips.

Groaning loudly as the towel was pulled away from his waist and freeing his erection, the blond bucked his hips up again as Ghirahim's hand neared his aching erection. Link frowned at the demon's words before he gasped at watching Ghirahim prepare himself. A loud needy moan was ripped from the boy at the display in front of him.

The Demon Lord slipped another in finger shortly after adjusting to the first, gasping out at the small sting. "Ahh... mmnn..." Ghirahim moaned as he quickly got to preparing himself, pumping his cock at the same time. After less than a minute, he was already worked up the point of panting breathlessly and pulled his fingers out, eager to replace them with something else. He wanted the hero inside of him, now. Flashing Link a smirk, he slowly positioned himself over his cock, and then began to sink down.

Link gasped, his body shaking as he watched Ghirahim and pulled at his bonds. When he saw the demon withdraw his fingers he fell still, watching the other while panting. A hiss of pleasure was elicited from the blond as he felt Ghirahim slide down onto his length, "A-ahnn! Ghirahim!"

The Demon Lord slowly slid down until all of Link was sheathed inside of him, a heated groan passing his lips. Breathing heavily, he took a moment to adjust before beginning to move, rocking his hips slowly.

Link moaned out again as he felt the amazing tight sensation around his member as Ghirahim slid down onto him completely. He tossed his head back and tried not to lose himself in the sensation and gently rolled his hips up when the demon began to rock his own.

Ghirahim gasped loudly as Link moved his hips up into him, and began to develop a steady rhythm. He lifted himself off the hero a fraction before sinking back down again, repeating the action, not minding the slight sting at first - it was soon being replaced by pleasure.

Link groaned and rolled his hips up again whenever Ghirahim would move back down onto him. Panting out heavily he moaned out for the Demon Lord as he arched his chest up, "G-Ghirahim, hnnn so g-good."

The Demon Lord ran his hands up Link's torso, breathing heavily and lifting himself off of his cock a little more each time before plunging back down. The hero's name slipped out of the demon's white lips along with a few other curse words.

The blond arched up his chest as Ghirahim's hands roamed over him, his body reveling in the feeling his long fingers brought. Link let out a small hiss and bit down on his bottom lip as he started rocking his hips harder and faster up into the Demon Lord's tight heat.

Ghirahim moaned loudly and threw his head back as Link's member brushed his prostate. That was it, as much as he loved the boy bound underneath him, he needed the hero's touch. He reached forward and tugged the whip loose, freeing Link's hands.

As soon as Link's hands were free they shot up and pulled Ghirahim down to his own body; mashing their lips together in heated passion as he continued to rock his hips up into the demon.

Ghirahim kissed back almost messily, pushing his tongue into Link's mouth and groaning as the hero thrusted up into him. He grabbed one of Link's hands and guided it down to his aching member, pulling back from the boy's lips briefly. "Link, p-please, I need..." the demon panted.

Ghirahim didn't even have to finish his words as he grasped the Demon Lord's aching erection; and, began to stroke it in time with the rocking of his hips.

A deep, throaty moan was ripped from the demon and he dropped his forehead against Link's shoulder, gasping. "D-deeper..."

Link wrapped his arms around Ghirahim and rolled them over so that Link was between the other man's legs. The blond gripped the Demon Lord's hip with one hand, while the other returned to stroke his throbbing length, and began firmly thrusting into him as hard and fast as he could.

Ghirahim cried out and threw his head back, rocking his hips into Link's thrusts, sparks of pleasure flying up his spine. He wrapped his legs around Link's waist, moving his hands up to claw at the hero's back. "Ahhnn... Link...!"

Link cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as he felt his back clawed at while he was pulled in deeper. He could feel Ghirahim squeezing him as he continued his thrusting and moaned out loudly at the sound of his name being called out in such a manner.

"C-close..." Ghirahim managed out, his body trembling against the hero's.

Blond bangs barely moved against his sweaty forehead as Link nodded while he groaned, leaning slightly to the side to nip at Ghirahim's jaw line. Link felt himself on the verge of his own release as he continued to thrust and stroke Ghirahim; however, he was fully determined to hold himself back once more until the other man came first.

Ghirahim's head thrashed to the side, his spine arching as he suddenly felt himself go over the edge, crying out the hero's name once more.

Link cried out as he felt the heat splash against his stomach and found himself unable to hold his own release back any longer. Crying out for Ghirahim as he came, he continued his thrusting to prolong the pleasure for both of them.

Ghirahim moaned as he felt Link fill him, raking his nails across the hero's shoulder blades before slumping back against the bed and panting.

Panting heavily he let his forehead fall to Ghirahim's chest as his body stilled, just reveling in the sensations washing over his body. After a few minutes he pulled out and let himself roll to the side and onto the bed spread.

Ghirahim let out a content sigh, reaching a hand up to run his fingers though his silver tresses. "Amazing..." he murmured after a few long moments.

Link mumbled softly before moving in closer to Ghirahim, seeking the other's warmth, "Yeah, you are."

The Demon Lord smiled, turning on his side and briefly pressing his lips to Link's forehead. "By the way..." he said as he pulled back, raising his hand and opening his palm to drop two objects between them - Link's Fire Shield earrings.

Link closed his eyes and smiled as he felt the demon's lips softly pressed to his forehead. "Hmm?" he opened his eyes again and looked up at Ghirahim before his eyebrows furrowed upon seeing his earrings. The blond brought a hand up to touch at his ears and did indeed feel the earrings missing, "W-what?...How?...When?...How?"

Ghirahim just giggled, "Not too long ago is all I can say~" He reached over to grab the discarded whip and tossed it off of the bed. "I don't know about you, but I'm spent."

Link nodded and moved in closer to Ghirahim and pressed his forehead against the demon's chest, "Yeah."

Ghirahim began to pull the covers over them but stopped, making a face. He slid off of the bed, making his way towards the bathroom. "Be right back." He disappeared into the doors, reappearing a few moments later with towels. "I don't fancy sleeping in my own... release, you see" he said, throwing a towel at Link before quickly cleaning himself off. He made a small pout, wishing he could have just teleported the towels over instead of having to get up, but it probably wasn't a good idea to use any sort of magic for while. The demon sighed to himself and shook his head. When had he become so lazy?

He frowned slightly as Ghirahim pulled away from him and left the room. Catching the towel, he looked down at himself and started to clean himself with the towel, "I suppose you're right." After he finished with his towel he got up and took the one from Ghirahim as well before starting towards the bathroom, calling back over his shoulder, "You want them in here right? Go lie down, I'll be right there."

The Demon Lord nodded, laying back down on the bed.

When Link returned to the bedroom he climbed back into the bed and slide up beside Ghirahim in the silken sheets. "How're you feeling? Besides tired that is?" he said with a small smile and a chuckle.

"I'm feeling fine," Ghirahim said, smiling back at the hero. He wrapped his arms around Link and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you, really."

"Hmm, good," he smiled as Ghirahim pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him in response. "Come on, let's get some rest."

The demon nodded slightly, letting his eyes fall shut and soon succumbing to sleep.

The smile never faded from Link's lips as he let himself drift off to sleep with Ghirahim.

* * *

The demon stirred awake to light flooding in through the window, having slept peacefully and dreamlessly this night as opposed to the one before. He heard soft breathing beside him and propped himself up on his elbow, staring down at the hero's face, the blond still sleeping. A small smile tugged the edges of Ghirahim's white lips up as he merely observed the dozing boy, absentmindedly brushing a strand of hair off of his face.

Link groaned softly at the light touch to his skin and blue eyes slowly opened to look up at the Demon Lord.

"Good morning," the demon murmured with a small chuckle. He pushed Link onto his back and laid atop his chest with his arms folded over one another, the demon gazing up at the hero's face.

"Morning," Link smiled and reached out to play with Ghirahim's hair but froze when he felt something wrong with his body. A small blush crept onto his face as he realized he'd woken up hard and prayed that somehow Ghirahim wouldn't notice. He knew that was a slim chance though, considering just how perceptive the Demon Lord was.

The Demon Lord shifted a bit, giving Link a curious look before humming contently and closing his eyes again, merely enjoying lying with the hero.

Sighing softly, Link tried to will his body to calm down before Ghirahim got wise to his little problem. Trying to act normal, he ran his hand through Ghirahim's soft silvery locks.

The Demon Lord made a pleased noise, smiling softly as Link played with his hair. Not even breaking his peaceful demeanor, he casually murmured, "By the way, I can feel you poking me."

Link froze in his movements and blushed furiously, "W-why do you have to notice everything?!"

"Well, it is rather obvious..." Ghirahim chuckled, peering up at Link's flushed face. "Aww, is someone embarrassed?"

The blond blushed and looked away from the Demon Lord while pouting slightly, "O-of course I'm embarrassed!"

Ghirahim smirked, tracing small circles on Link's chest. "You're adorable when you're embarrassed, sky child."

Link squirmed slightly under Ghirahim's touch and bit his lower lip softly. He just wanted Ghirahim to drop the subject and prayed that he could will his little problem away.

The demon was silent for a few moments. "... Do you want me to take care of it?"

If it were possible, Link's face went an even brighter shade of red at the Demon Lord's comment, "W-what?!"

"It's not like I haven't done it before," Ghirahim said as he pushed himself up, raising a brow and leaning his chin in his hand.

"W-well I know that," Link murmured softly, keeping his gaze away from Ghirahim; still incredibly embarrassed that he'd woken up with a hard on.

Ghirahim laughed softly. "Then I'm afraid I don't understand the big deal here. Look..." he leaned up, getting close to the hero's ear and purring, "why don't you just relax for a few minutes?"

A gasp hitched in Link's throat as Ghirahim purred into his ear. He then cursed softly under his breath as his body shuddered and he felt himself get harder. It was becoming all too apparently to the blond that Ghirahim was getting far too familiar with his weak spots and knew exactly just how to spur him on.

The Demon Lord smiled, counting a victory for him. He lightly nipped at the hero's ear before kissing down his neck, and then his chest, stopping to teasingly lick the boy's stomach before moving lower until his mouth was hovering above his arousal. Ghirahim chuckled slightly as he looked back up at Link.

Another gasp was elicited from the hero as the Demon Lord nipped his ear before moving down his body. He let out a small groan when Ghirahim hovered over his member and looked back up at him; brown eyes looking slyly up to his sky blue eyes.

Keeping his gaze on him, Ghirahim used one hand to grasp his cock and slowly took the head into his mouth.

Link moaned and rolled his head back into the pillows as he felt Ghirahim take him into his mouth. He gripped at the bed sheets as he panted softly. This certainly was an interesting way to wake up, he had to admit that much.

The hero's moan spurring him on, the Demon Lord began taking more of Link's length into his mouth, using his tongue to lick along the underside of his shaft.

Letting out more moans, Link gently arched his back as he felt Ghirahim's skilled tongue run up and down his length. The blond tried not to thrash about but the sensations were already flooding his senses, and he swore he was more sensitive right now from having just woken up.

Ghirahim smirked a bit before starting to bob his head, the hand wrapped around the base of Link's cock squeezing softly at random intervals.

It didn't take long before Link felt his stomach tighten. He threw his head back while he cried out for Ghirahim, gripping the bed sheets tight in his hands as he hit his release.

The Demon Lord swallowed all of it before pulling back. He reached out to caress the side of Link's face. "Better?" He asked with a smug smirk.

Link panted and leaned his head into Ghirahim's touch before nodding, "Y-yes, thank you."

Continuing to smirk, the Demon Lord repositioned himself so that he was straddling the hero. "Well, then..."

Blue eyes went wide as Ghirahim was suddenly on top of him, "Hey wait, what're you doing?"

"Why do you always suspect me of doing something, sky child?" Ghirahim purred, running his hands over Link's bare chest. As if it wasn't entirely obvious.

"Because you always are?" Link quickly retorted before letting out a soft moan at his chest being caressed. "Hey, s-stop that. I thought you wanted to _help_ me with my problem."

Ghirahim chuckled and tossed his hair. "Oh, you're just too fun to tease. By the way..." he held up his hand, two objects dangling from his index finger. "I think you may want these back."

Link pressed his lips into a flat line, clearly unamused with the demon's 'teasing', before what he was being taunted with caught his attention. "Ah! The Fire Shield earrings." He reached up to grab them but frowned when Ghirahim suddenly lifted them out of his reach, "Not funny Ghirahim."

"Very funny, actually," the demon grinned, sticking his tongue out playfully. "If you want them back, come and get them~"

Quickly gripping Ghirahim's shoulder, Link pulled himself up and reached for the earrings again.

The demon merely held them up higher, bending back a bit to keep them out of Link's reach.

"Damn it Ghirahim, I need those!" The blond snapped, letting out a small little growl, before gripping the demon's shoulders and rolling them so he was on top and could move more freely.

"Feisty..." the demon remarked, grunting softly as his back hit the mattress. He twisted his hand holding the earrings away from Link's hands every time the boy came close to grabbing them and rolled them over again. He didn't notice the edge of the bed approaching them as they continued to grapple at each other. The Demon Lord 'discreetly' groped at the boy's body in the midst of their little scrap.

Link thought he was just about to get the earrings back from Ghirahim when he felt a hand grab him for just a moment between his legs. He let out a yelp and swatted away the hand quickly before trying again to get the earrings.

The Demon Lord quickly slid the earrings off his finger and closed his hand around them to better protect them from Link's grabbing hands. "You're too slow, boy~"

"Only because you're playing dirty!" Link protested and grabbed at Ghirahim's shoulders to flip them over again.

Ghirahim held his closed fist high above his head, his other hand coming up to firmly squeeze Link's ass. "Oops, I suppose you're right. How naughty of me~" He pushed up once more to position himself on top again... only to realize they had run out of bed. He let out a small yelp as he lost his balance, taking the blanket and Link with him as the two bodies slid off the edge of the bed.

The blond let out another yelp as he felt his behind was grabbed before they were rolled over again. Only this time there was no more mattress for them to roll onto and they both fell to the ground, entangled in the bed sheet. Link let out another shocked little yell as he felt gravity pull them to the floor as he landed on top of Ghirahim.

The demon grunted as Link's weight fell on top of him, coughing a bit before falling silent and laying there in surprise. A breathless chuckle fell from his lips at first, and then he broke into a full out cackle.

Link groaned softly and pushed himself up off of Ghirahim slightly and stared wide eyed down at the other man as he began to full on cackle. Link carefully got up off of Ghirahim before kneeling beside him, "You alright?"

"I'm fine, sky child," he said, chuckling quietly.

Link raised an eyebrow at the Demon Lord, a skeptical look sweeping his features.

"What? I am." The demon said, pushing himself into a sitting position slowly.

Link shook his head, "Alright...can I have my earrings back now?"

Ghirahim sighed in resignation, holding out his hand, the earrings resting on his palm.

Snatching them quickly, Link put them back into his ears before walking over to his clothes pilled on the floor. He grabbed a bottle of stamina potion and walked back over to Ghirahim and handed it to him, "here."

Ghirahim looked to the bottle, and then to Link with a questioning expression. "What's this for?"

"I thought it might help you regain your magic faster," Link said bluntly as he sat back down on the floor beside Ghirahim, crossing his legs.

The Demon Lord stared at the bottle for a few moments before reaching out and grabbing it, staring at its contents contemplatively.

"Or, if you'd rather not drink it, it's fine, I just thought it might help." Link shrugged and looked away.

"I get the feeling you're displeased with me..." Ghirahim remarked, holding out the bottle for Link to take back.

Link frowned and looked back up at Ghirahim, "What? why do you think that?"

"No reason, I just thought that I'd taken my little joke too far for a moment," Ghirahim said, looking away from the hero.

"No, at least you didn't make them vanish from the room or something like that." He finally took the bottle back from Ghirahim and stared down at it, "I just need to get back out there. So I'll need you to take me back to the viewing platform."

The Demon Lord nodded. "That isn't too far from here so it shouldn't take too much energy... When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible," Link said standing up and looking determined. He was about to walk over and start re-dressing when his stomach let out a loud rumbling noise. Sighing as a soft blush crept over his cheeks, "Or right after breakfast."

Ghirahim smirked to himself, remembering what 'breakfast' had been the day before. He shook his head slightly and stood up. "I'm with you on that," he looked down at their attire, or lack of. "Might want to get dressed first though or I might get... other ideas."

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" The blond blushed and hurried over to his pile of clothes on the floor and practically scrambled into his pants.

* * *

It was already approaching noon when a flash of diamonds brought the demon and the hero to the viewing platform. Ghirahim released Link, glad that he wasn't feeling any fatigue from beginning to use his powers again, and stepped back slightly, gazing around at the forest.

Link looked around the forest quickly, everything looked unchanged. He started toward the bird statue at the very top of the platform before looking back at Ghirahim. "Should I meet you back here at the end of the day?"

"As much as I think we would both enjoy that, I think we should focus on our missions for a while," Ghirahim replied.

Link frowned a bit as he looked up at Ghirahim, "You're still trying to...never mind." The blond turned away, he didn't know why, but he was disappointed that Ghirahim hadn't given up his mission yet. After all of what Ghirahim had told him, how his master beat him for fatigue, never showed him kindness; it was unsettling to the young hero.

Ghirahim stared after him for a long moment. "Wait," he said, catching up to the hero.

Link had just been about to place his hand on the bird statue to return to the sky when he heard Ghirahim tell him to wait. He turned back to look at the Demon Lord, a questioning look on his face, "What is it?"

The Demon Lord cupped Link's cheek in one hand, leaning down to briefly press his lips to the blonds' before pulling back. "Good luck." He threw a smirk over his shoulder, beginning to walk away.

Link stared after Ghirahim for a moment after the demon had kissed him before his hands fisted at his sides. "Ghirahim! I'm going to end this! And I'm sorry if you hate me for it, but I'm going to finish this...so that you can choose what to do with your life, not what is expected of you from this master of yours!"

The Demon Lord paused, listening to hero as he ranted to him. There was a moment of silence, then Ghirahim turned to look back at Link, expression unreadable. After a short while, he simply shook his head with a small, solemn smile and turned again to leave. "Good luck with that."

Link sighed slightly at Ghirahim's reaction before he turned back to the bird statue. He placed his hand on the large slab of rock and a strong updraft came from the statue, filling his sail cloth and returning the boy to the sky.

The sky child's words were still ringing clearly in the Demon Lord's mind long after Link had returned to the sky. He pondered them as he trekked through the forest. Link truly had meant it, hadn't he? He truly wanted to set him free? Ghirahim bit his lip, not sure how to feel about this, confused as to how this would play out, confused as to what he really wanted...

He cursed himself for feeling so helpless, especially at a time like this. The boy... he was growing too attached to him. He didn't want to imagine what would happen to him or to Link should his master ever find out what had been going on between them...

... And that raised the question: did he really, truly want to bring back Demise?

A piercing roar cut through his mind, making him cringe and clutch at his head, impatience and fury flooding through him; though they were not his emotions.

What was he thinking? There was no way he could disobey his master's orders! If he did, he would be punished, and suffer. And he didn't want that. He didn't want to displease Demise. Ghirahim shook his head furiously, the demon blissfully unaware of the black ink-like cracks racing along his skin, taking hold of him...

Finally, after a few moments of frigid silence, the Demon Lord straightened up from his previously hunched position and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a cloud of diamonds.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Uh oh, what's happening to Ghirahim? Okay so for those of you who have stuck around till now, get ready for a lot more plot in the next/last two chapters. Anyways hope you guys have been enjoying things so far.


	6. Wild Fire

Link inserted the Mysterious Crystals, the key he'd retrieved from the large white treasure chest, into the massive door looming before him. As the key clicked in the lock, the doors pulled apart before swinging inward. Link ran through the huge doors only to look back at them as they clicked shut behind him. He turned his attention to the large room he'd entered to peer around cautiously for what might be lurking. The hero was extremely surprised to see a familiar figure standing before him, with his back facing the blond.

A slow, sinister chuckle travelled across the room to the youth who had just passed through the double doors. The Demon Lord turned to face him, his eyes narrowed slightly at the blond. "Oh, hello there, Link. Fancy meeting you here," his voice carried a hint of venom with it as he paced slightly, the demon's curtain of hair shifting for a moment and giving Link a glimpse of the black markings running through his skin.

Link stared at Ghirahim for a moment, truly shocked to find the Demon Lord on the other side of those huge locked doors. As the demon turned to face him, something felt off about the other man, and not due to the usual fact that they were back on the battle field. The blond quickly drew his sword and furrowed his brows as he saw strange black markings upon Ghirahim's skin. "Ghirahim what're you doing here?" the blond questioned cautiously, the bite in the demon's tone causing him to be on edge.

Ghirahim kept his stare on Link, regarding the hero with an air of disgust and scorn and deciding to ignore his question for the time being. It would soon become clear to the boy anyway. "We seem to bump into each other time and time again. Oh, it's no coincidence though, is it? You and I... we're bound by a thread of fate..."

The hero was so confused, had what he said to Ghirahim back at the viewing platform really upset him that much? He frowned and kept his stance, making sure to keep his guard up as he watched the Demon Lord carefully.

"Look at these old drawings!" Ghirahim exclaimed, gesturing to the wall behind him. "Until I found these, I was... upset about that little stunt the goddess' guard dog pulled at the gate of time. What was that twigs name again...?" He made a questioning expression, then shook his head, deciding it didn't matter. "Never mind that because these drawings suggest the existence of a second gate of time. This news... well, you could say my heart is just bursting with rainbows!" He laughed, throwing Link a smirk before suddenly vanishing.

Link's eyes wandered to the old drawings upon the wall that Ghirahim mentioned. He saw two hieroglyphic style drawings of the gate of time. One was on a golden mural with items depicting Lanayru Desert and the other the lush green trees of the Faron region. His eyes snapped back to the place the Demon Lord had stood when he disappeared before he started scanning the room for him.

"I've certainly been a busy boy, searching here and there and everywhere for another gate of time." Ghirahim's voice echoed around the area before he reappeared somewhere to Link's left, posed melodramatically on one knee. "And yet I couldn't even find a single clue! Since I know I can be honest with you, I'll admit... I got a little sulky..." The Demon Lord vanished again, only to reappear high above on a ledge, hugging himself before throwing his arms out. "But then I found this place!" He dove off the edge, landing in front of the hero.

Confusion was the only thing flooding the hero's senses, as he watched Ghirahim teleport about the room while prattling on about the Gate of Time. The blond knew Ghirahim had been searching but something felt off. As he continued to watch the Demon Lord strange seemed to radiate from him. The presence he felt in the room with himself both felt like Ghirahim and at the same time, it didn't.

Gloved hands seized the hero's shoulders from behind, the Demon Lord's white lips nearly pressing to his ear. "The prospect of another gate of time has just made me so very ecstatic..." he murmured lowly, nearly hissing the next part as he dug his fingers into Link's shoulders. "And it won't be long now until I have your little friend."

Link shuddered as Ghirahim grabbed him from behind, something about the demon's touch was suddenly cold and cruel; something wasn't right. Turning on his heel, he swung his sword at Ghirahim to get the Demon Lord off of him. "Ghirahim what's going on?! Did what I said earlier really upset you this much!?" the blond shouted at the pale figure now standing a few feet in front of him.

The demon swiftly dodged the blade, cocking his head at the boy slightly. Something flickered in his gaze, but it was gone the next second. When he spoke, it was in a sardonic tone. "Upset? I'm not upset at all. Why would I be when I've just made this marvelous discovery?" His teeth flashed in a dark grin, and then he was gone again, reappearing before the drawings on the wall.

The hero frowned and took a cautious step back from the Demon Lord, something was wrong, he could feel it. He gulped nervously at the tone of Ghirahim's voice and when he flashed him that grin, he felt his blood run cold. Suddenly the demon disappeared from his view again and he quickly looked around till he re-located him.

"That girl," Ghirahim continued to rant, throwing his arms up again, "she will be instrumental in the revival of my master, the Demon King!" He lowered his arms, "But before we talk any further on that subject, there's still the outstanding matter of your... punishment for delaying me at the Temple of Time. Well... I've been thinking that corporal punishment may be a touch harsh and I'd be willing to forgive and forget if you'll strike a deal." He made a small hum, extending his hand to the boy, eyes narrowing slightly, "All I ask is that you tell me where I can find the second gate of time. I know you know where it is, so why not let me in on the fun...?"

Link took another step back away from Ghirahim. The way the Demon Lord was speaking it was like the past few weeks and all the time they'd spent together hadn't even happened. "...What's happened to you?" the blond asked softly, the question a mixture of to the demon and to himself. He shook his head and his bangs bounced against his forehead softly, " Ghirahim you know why I can't do that."

The Demon Lord stared for a moment, then shook his head slowly in disapproval, sighing. "I suppose I should expect as much... however, that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you this time." He gave a cruel smirk, his cloak disintegrating off of his shoulders as he turned to the side and raised his arms. His gloves shattered, revealing hardened onyx skin underneath. "Lovely, aren't they? You'll find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape just leave you... breathless?"

Blue eyes widened as Ghirahim's gloves shattered and his arms turned a polished looking black. "Please don't do this Ghirahim, I don't want to fight with you anymore!"

"That's fine by me, sky child," Ghirahim said, his gaze darkening as he leered at the hero. "You can merely stand there as I beat the life out of you. It will make this a lot easier." Slowly, the demon took a step forward.

Link took a step back away from Ghirahim and raised his blade in a defensive stance. "What's wrong with you Ghirahim?! Snap out of it!"

As if entranced, the Demon Lord slowly inclined his head as Link raised his sword, smirking at the display. "Or you can fight me. Whatever suits you." Ghirahim hunched over slightly, as if preparing to attack. "So come close. Meet me in battle and the thread that binds our fates will be soaked crimson with your blood!" Without warning, he lunged forward.

The hero grunted and quickly pulled his shield in front of him to deflect the Demon Lord's attack. "Ghirahim stop! Please don't make me do this!" Link cried out, tears starting to well up in his eyes as he swung his sword at the other man.

Ghirahim easily caught the half-hearted swing, making a noise of disgust and pushing the blade away from him before jumping back. "You're pathetic!"

Link frowned, stepping back hastily from Ghirahim as his tears threatened to spill. It was then that he heard a familiar sound come from his sword.

"Master Link, I feel a dark aura emanating from the Demon Lord that I have not felt in his presence before. I calculate with 96% certainty that this dark aura matches that of the being held by the sealing spike at the sealed grounds. There is a strong possibility the seal there could have weakened and the creature is somehow possessing the Demon Lord known as Ghirahim." Fi stated all mater of factly, delivering her usual analysis report when Link required it; and right now he certainly did require it and was so thankful for Fi's presence.

"Possessed!? Then how do I get him to snap out of it?" Link asked over his shoulder to his companion; making sure to keep his eyes on Ghirahim the whole time as the demon stalked aggressively towards him.

"Analysis indicates if enough damage is dealt, the other entity may leave his body." She stated in a flat toned as usual.

He hated the idea of hurting him, but if it meant getting him back to the Ghirahim he knew. Grunting, he charged at the Demon Lord and swung his blade as hard as he could.

The demon growled as he saw the sword handle flashing, knowing what being was speaking to Link. "Bloody spirit..." he hissed, raising an arm to block Link's incoming attack.

Link jumped back quickly and swung his sword again, trying to land a hit on Ghirahim.

Ghirahim let out a grunt, feeling the sword slash across his shoulder and chest. Black blood spurted from the wound as he staggered back, caught off guard.

Normally he would have felt pride in dealing a decent blow like that, but right now he only felt an uncomfortable tightness in his chest; he had to press on though. Rushing forward he tried to shield bash the demon before taking another swipe at him.

Ghirahim grunted again, sent back a few more steps by the shield bash, but managed to catch Link's blade between his fingers before another hit could be landed on him. He smirked before slamming a kick up into the hero's gut.

Link cried out as he was kicked and sent flying, miraculously managing to keep his grip on his blade. He quickly scrambled back to his feet before charging Ghirahim again. As he ran towards the demon he kept his blade to one side, changing it at the last minute and hitting him from a different angle than what he'd let on.

Ghirahim's eyes widened slightly as Link changed the direction of the blade, unable to block it in time. He cried out as it slashed into his side, leaping back and looking at the wound before turning his attention back to Link with a snarl. "You brat..." The Demon Lord snapped his fingers, calling two swords to existence; Snatching them, he held them at the ready. For a moment he looked like he was about to charge at Link, but something flickered in his gaze and he seemingly stopped himself from doing so.

Link gulped as he saw Ghirahim summon two swords to his hand. He recognized one from their encounter at Skyview Temple and the other from when they clashed at the Temple of Time. His blue eyes lit up for a moment when the Demon Lord didn't charge at him, though he was positioned to do so at any moment. "Please snap out of it Ghirahim, I don't want to keep fighting you! I don't want to hurt you anymore than you've already forced me to! Please!" The blond pleaded, hoping the Ghirahim he knew was hearing his words and not just whatever dark entity that was possessing him.

The Demon Lord merely stared at him for a few moments, breathing heavily at the stinging in his side and chest, his hands clenched tightly around the sword handles. He blinked as if trying to grasp something, shaking his head before looking to the hero in utter confusion. "...Link?"

"Ghirahim!" The blond almost ran to the Demon Lord in relief but held himself back. He wanted to be sure the demon was really himself again before he did anything foolish.

The Demon Lord slowly and cautiously lowered his blades, gaze falling to the floor as his expression turned troubled. "What...? I don't..." He hissed slightly as pain shot through his side, glancing down at the black bloodstain soaking the side of his white attire.

Letting up on his fighting stance Link made his way over to Ghirahim, though he still kept his guard up. "Ghirahim? Is it you?" the blond questioned softly and looked at the demon's wounds and felt a pang of guilt.

The sound of clattering bounced off the walls as the demon's swords fell to the floor. "I... think so," Ghirahim said, raising his gaze to Link's face but unable to find anymore words.

Link dropped his blade and ran forward to hug the Demon Lord even though he knew there was a chance he was being baited.

Wincing slightly as Link's arm brushed his wound, Ghirahim tightly wrapped his arms around the blond and returned the hug. "I'm so sorry... I don't know what came over me, I..." he fell silent, mouth falling open and closing a few times.

The blond sucked in air as he felt Ghirahim wince from having the wound touched, "Sorry, sorry. No, you're you again, that's what matters," Link spoke softly as he looked up into Ghirahim's eye that wasn't covered by his pure white hair.

"I'm so sorry..." Ghirahim repeated, burying his face in the side of Link's hair as his hand steadily inched up the hero's backside, "that you are so..." Metallic fingers closed around the boy's neck, gripping like a vice as a slow, mocking chuckle rang out. "Gullible."

Link gasped as he grabbed at the hands now wrapped around his neck, "N-no!"

Ghirahim pulled back slightly, grinning wickedly. He used the hand that wasn't grasping Link's neck to reach up and carve a scratch into the hero's cheek with his fingernail. "Yes." He suddenly squeezed tightly, cutting off Link's air.

The hero gulped for air as he desperately tried to pull the hand off his neck. "L-let him go," Link gasped out as he struggled against the demon's hold.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." The demon continued to grin, leaning his head forward a bit, tongue darting out to lick up a droplet of blood that had begun to seep from the scratch on the hero's cheek, a small moan escaping him.

Link shuddered as he felt the demon's tongue lap up his blood. Letting out a mix between a gasp and a grunt as he felt himself running out of air, he swung his body to the side in a desperate move and kicked Ghirahim in his injured side.

A cry of pain left the Demon Lord's mouth and his grip loosened for a brief moment.

Tears welled up in Link's eyes again as he kicked at the demon's side again before pushing him off of him with all his might. Coughing and gasping for air he scrambled back across the floor and grabbed his blade.

Snapping his fingers, Ghirahim glared at Link with hate that wasn't his own. A ring of levitating daggers appeared around the hero, all aimed at him before stabbing inwards.

Link let out a sharp shrill cry of pain as the daggers stabbed at him from various sides. Quivering Link stood back up straight after a few moments and held his blade back out towards Ghirahim. "I said let him go!" the blond cried out angrily.

The demon tilted his head in feigned confusion. "You're not making any sense, sky child," he drawled, reaching down to swiftly recover his blades. Ghirahim shot forward, raising one sword to take a swing at the hero.

Stumbling backwards over his own feet, Link struggled to stay standing as he held his shield in front of him for protection. "Ghirahim snap out of it! I know this isn't you!" he cried out, praying his pleas would reach the real Ghirahim. Once he'd regained a stronger foot hold he charged the Demon Lord again and went to attack his already injured side.

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed, seeing where Link was aiming and making sure not to leave that spot open for any attacks. "How adorable," the Demon Lord said, the sounds of blades clashing echoing around the chamber. "But I assure you that it IS me, sky child," he grinned. "Do you actually think that I've grown to care for a pitiful human such as yourself?"

Link let out a primal scream of rage as his tears spilled down his face. He quickly shield bashed the demon's swords out of the way before slashing as many times as possible at the demon's torso before he could recover from the attack.

Shocked, the demon staggered back, blood dripping down his white attire and soaking into the sash around his waist. He leapt back and away from the hero, putting his magic into healing himself. Lucid distress was clear in his eyes for a moment before it snapped back to possessed smugness. He leered at Link, smirking despite his injured state. "I suppose I should thank you for letting me take your body so many times, hero. For using you," Ghirahim taunted, grinning nastily and licking his lips. "You certainly don't disappoint..."

Tears burned at his eyes as they flowed freely down his cheeks. He screamed as he kept attacking Ghirahim, each spiteful word stinging worse than the daggers that had pierced his flesh earlier.

"In fact..." Ghirahim murmured as he let himself be forced back along the floor of the circular chamber, dodging Link's furious attacks. Once his back was about to hit the wall, he swiftly disappeared and reappeared behind the hero, disappearing one sword, freeing one hand and seizing the back of Link's tunic, slamming him face first into the wall. The demon pressed up behind him, whispering in his ear in a tone laced with false affection. "Why don't I use you again...?"

Link screamed out in pain as his head was slammed into the stone wall. He whimpered as he shook his now pounding head, "No!" Pushing back against Ghirahim he struggled, jerking his body back and forth trying to break the demon's grip on him.

Ghirahim vanished his other sword, pressing Link's body to the wall with his own. His hand seized the hero's right wrist, pinning it to the stone and preventing him from using his sword. His other hand drifted down to massage at Link's hip. "Shh..." he maliciously soothed in the boy's ear, fingers working up under the green tunic. "I promise you'll end up liking this, sky child..."

More tears burned at sky blue eyes and the blond did the only thing he could think of. He quickly brought his leg back upwards to kick Ghirahim as hard as he could in between the legs as best he could from his position.

The Demon Lord stiffened as pain flashed through his entire body from in between his legs. He let out a choked cry between his clenched teeth, grip loosening on Link's wrist.

Quickly pushing Ghirahim back off of him he ran out of the reach of the Demon Lord. Looking back at the demon and seeing that he was still stunned from the desperate blow he'd place, he ran back towards him. He hated having to inflict such physical pains upon Ghirahim, but he didn't' really have much choice while he was possessed like this. In a split second Link brought the hilt of the Goddess Sword down and struck Ghirahim in the temple of his forehead and knocked him out. More tears streamed down his flushed cheeks as he whispered softly to the passed out man, "I'm so sorry Ghirahim."

The Demon Lord crumpled to the floor, his curtain of white hair thrown over his face and obscuring his eyes. A droplet of blood from where the skin had split ran down his temple. He didn't move.

The hero's emotions were conflicted, he was relieved the threat was gone, but seeing Ghirahim lie motionless on the ground was emotionally scaring for the boy. He made his way across the room and sat with his back to the wall and watched Ghirahim, his sword still in hand. He prayed that he hadn't done anything serious to his head, just enough to bring him back to himself. He sat and watched, keeping a close eye on the demon, his blade still gripped in his hand.

After several long minutes had passed, Ghirahim's fingers twitched and he began to stir. A low groan spilled passed his lips and his hand slowly made its way up to tenderly touch some of the half healed cut wounds on his chest. He sucked in air between his teeth, letting out a small whimper of pain and utter disorientation.

Link gripped at his sword tightly as he watched Ghirahim begin to stir and prayed it was really him. How would he tell though? It had tricked him once.

The Demon Lord cautiously pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing at the pain that shot through his head. Ghirahim moaned, placing his hands on either side of his head and trying to will the pounding to go away. Sensing someone else staring at him, he slowly turned his head towards the boy sitting against the wall, the demon dazed beyond belief. What on earth had just happened?

Link's blue eyes watched Ghirahim cautiously as he got up slowly, a small amount of fear in those sky depths. The demon seemed to be back to himself but the hero wanted to be certain this time.

"Link...?" The demon questioned carefully, giving him a confused look. Why did the hero look so apprehensive of him? What had he done?

He slowly got up and started making his way over towards Ghirahim, "How do I know it's really you this time?"

"Really me...?" Ghirahim repeated, trying to remember what had happened before this. It was all hazy after he'd left the Faron Woods, though there were a few clear flashes of Link with his sword held at the ready, tears streaming down his face. "Link... what happened? What did I do to you?" The Demon Lord said, a pit of nervousness forming in his stomach.

After listening and watching Ghirahim for just a little longer something told Link that it was safe this time. Putting his sword away he went over and gently touched the Demon Lord's cheek, "Something took over you." Tears suddenly welled up in his eyes again as he remembered all the terrible things said and done just a short time ago.

Slow alarm came over the demon's expression. He pushed himself off of the floor and stood up, wincing a little at his injuries. He gently cupped the hero's cheek, biting his lip at seeing him on the verge of tears. "Link..." Ghirahim spoke with some hesitation, "I need you to tell me exactly what I said and did. This is important. Can you do that for me?"

Link bit at his bottom lip and looked as if he were contemplating what to tell the demon. "You...It started going on about the second Gate of Time, and your master. Then it attacked me." As he recollected the events his voice quivered slightly and he spoke of the possessed Ghirahim as if it were something else, not wanting to associate it with the man he knew. "After a few minutes of fighting...I thought it was you again, but it had just tricked me. I got out of its grasp again and then I had to keep fighting to try and get it to let you go." He bit he lip softly, choosing to leave out the part where he was forced against the wall and threatened to be taken by force.

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed slightly, not in anger but contemplativeness. He sensed that the hero wasn't telling him the full story somehow and cupped his face in both hands, expression concerned and hurt. "Everything, dear boy. I need to know."

The blond squeezed his eyes shut tight and looked away, "It said I was just being used...before it pinned me to the wall...it was going to..." He couldn't bring himself to finish speaking as a few tears escaped and rolled down his cheeks, biting down on his bottom lip again.

That was all Ghirahim needed to know. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'I knew this was going to happen at some point... I should have anticipated this.' He suddenly drew Link into a tight hug, murmuring into his ear. "That wasn't me... it wasn't..." the demon assured, shaking slightly with anger and fear. Anger because some entity had used his body to attack and nearly rape the boy; and fear because he knew exactly what that entity was.

Link let Ghirahim hug him and he instinctively returned the gesture, it felt familiar and full of the warmth he was used to. He tried to will his tears to cease, but it was difficult as he whispered to the other man, "I know, I know it wasn't."

Words couldn't express how sorry Ghirahim was, which he'd never thought he'd be for hurting his supposed adversary. He merely rubbed the youth's back comfortingly, kissing the top of his head in some sort of an apology. A new fear began creeping up on the demon and he suddenly felt a strong urge to leave.

Link sighed softly, his grip on the demon tightening slightly while he enjoyed the comforting gestures, "I'm glad you're back to yourself now."

"I am as well," Ghirahim murmured. The Demon Lord placed his hands on Link's shoulders and gently pushed him back slightly, concern evident in his eyes as he observed the hero's face and frowned at seeing the wet trails running down his cheeks. Guilt arose within him.

The hero looked up at Ghirahim as he pushed him away slightly, confusion flooding his face as his tears finally ceased. He brought his hands up to wipe away the left over tears streaking down his cheeks.

The Demon Lord sighed. "I should go. I think I've caused enough damage and I'd rather not be anywhere near you if... it comes back."

Link's eyes widened in a mixture of emotions; shock, disbelief, fear. The thought of whatever possessed him coming back struck absolute terror into the boy. Partially for what it had try to do to him, but also because he'd had to beat on Ghirahim to make it go away. His chest also tightened because it probably meant he couldn't see the Demon Lord at all until his mission was actually fully completed.

The Demon Lord called back the clothing he'd discarded for the battle, focusing his magic to seal up all of his injuries. Seeing a bit of blood dripping down from Link's forehead and multiple spots of red all over his attire from what had to have been dagger piercings, Ghirahim cringed slightly. He closed his eyes, letting healing magic flow from his hands into the boy's body, his fingers gripping Link's shoulders.

Relief washed over him at seeing Ghirahim heal his own injuries before the warmth of the magic spread throughout his own being, feeling his wounds close up. He let out a soft sigh before letting his eyes slip closed, "You're not coming back to the platform for a while...are you?" Something in the pit of his stomach told him this was probably what was going through Ghirahim's head, and a part of him dreaded that thought.

The Demon Lord let his forehead fall against Link's. "I think that would be for the best, yes," he murmured, letting his eyes fall shut as well. "I'm sorry." One hand reached up to cup the back of Link's neck, gently tilting his face up enough so he could press his lips to the hero's.

Fresh tears threatened to spill from the hero's eyes as he reached up, hugging Ghirahim as he kissed the demon back softly.

The Demon Lord's mouth moved along the hero's slowly, passionately. He truthfully didn't want to leave Link, but staying was out of the question, considering what had just happened minutes beforehand. Ghirahim finally pulled back, wiping away a tear off the youth's face with his thumb and smiling softly. "Good luck." The murmur hung in the air even after the demon had vanished in a small flash of diamonds.

Link stared at the space in the room where Ghirahim had stood for a few seconds before his body crumpled in on itself as he fell to the floor. The hero's face twisted up into an ugly expression as he started to full on sob, his chest painfully tight.

After a few minutes of sobbing he finally stopped as a realization dawned on him. If he hurried and worked as hard as he could to finish his mission he could see Ghirahim again. Getting up slowly he turned towards the door that held Din's mark on it, it glowing faintly in the room. If anything, his determination to fulfil his role as Chosen Hero was now stronger than ever. As his sky blue eyes blazed, he walked towards the glowing door to secure the final Sacred Flame.

* * *

Link stood before the dormant Gate of Time in the Sealed Temple and held his blade skyward. Sadly as soon as it was fully charged the ground began to heave and shake unnaturally. He heard Groose let out a loud startled cry behind him as the old woman gasped and proclaimed that the seal had given way again. As the old woman urged him to hurry outside, Link turned slowly on his heel, a calm hid the deadly storm brewing inside of him as he recalled Fi's words in the Fire Sanctuary. "Good, I've got a score to settle with that beast," he spoke with a cold focused tone as he made his way outside.

* * *

Link didn't get much sleep over the next few days. After he'd sealed away the Imprisoned again he'd finally been able to go through the Gate of Time and reunite with Zelda. It was then that she explained everything to him, that she was the Goddess reincarnated, about the war between Hylia and Demise, that Demise was Ghirahim's master and was what was sealed up by the sealing spike. Then she'd sealed herself up in a giant amber crystal to help strengthen the seal; and told him she would only wake up when Demise was finally gone for good. She told him about how to start looking for the Triforce, the ultimate power of the gods of old that would be able to eradicate the Demon King for good.

He'd then learned about Levias and an advanced Loftwing riding technique from professor Owlan. Once he'd exterminated a strange parasite from the giant sky guardian he'd learned about the song of the hero and that it was broken up into four parts. Levias held the fourth and final part and that' he'd have to seek out the other three dragons first. He'd started back in the Faron region, only to find it flooded. His timing there had been fortuitous though as the seal on the Imprisoned had broken yet again. He gladly took out the beast and re-sealed it again, but this told him he really was running out of time to vanquish the nightmare sealed in the pit.

Groose then used the machine he'd built for flinging bombs at the Imprisoned to catapult Link into the flooded Faron Woods. It was there he'd met with the Water Dragon yet again and she'd had him seek out the tadtones in the flooded woods before she granted him her portion of the song. Before he left he looked down at the viewing platform from where he stood up in the great tree. He was glad to see it no longer under water, but he felt a twinge of sadness as he gazed at it and thought of Ghirahim. He missed the Demon Lord terribly and the last time they'd parted he didn't know when he'd see him again, or in what condition.

He sighed slightly from fatigue but returned to the sky and made his way to the Eldin region, determined to get as much done as possible that day as he could. Unfortunately when he descended down into the volcanic region an eruption started, spewing thick ash and rocks from the fiery mountain. It had caused the hero to lose control during his descent into the region and crashed.

When Link woke up he was in a cage with all but the Goddess Harp stripped from his possession. As luck would have it a Mogma that he'd helped back in the Fire Sanctuary had managed to steal back his Mogma Mitts for digging, allowing him to escape the cell. It was then he went about stealthily sneaking around the region, reclaiming his items one by one.

Stalking in the shadows, a figure watched from afar as the boy reclaimed his stolen items one by one, not getting too close. The demon made a small hum in his throat, raising his hand to snap his fingers. The least he could do was help the sky child reclaim quite possibly his most important item after the rather rude treatment Link had received from his idiotic minions.

Once Link had reclaimed his bomb bag he cleared away the path that lead to the volcano's summit. It was there that he was extremely puzzled to find the Master Sword just sticking up out of the ground. All of his other items had been so well guarded and yet here was his sword, just waiting for him. He glanced around quickly before running out to it and pulling it out of the hard rocking ground and reclaiming it.

A smile turned up the demon's white lips, seeing Link reclaim his blade. Deciding to approach, he cautiously and silently stalked along the dry floor of the cavern, reaching out to snake his arms around the hero's waist. He felt Link tense up in alarm, using one hand to gently grip the wrist of the hand that held the sword. "It's just me, sky child," he murmured.

Link gasped and tensed as he felt arms wrap around his waist, gripping his wrist to stop him from wielding his blade. He sighed softly as he heard Ghirahim's voice and turned his head to the side to try and look at the Demon Lord. He glanced into the chocolate brown depths of Ghirahim's eyes. When he saw the usual warmth to them his heart skipped a small beat at seeing the man he'd missed so much. "Ghirahim...it's good to see you," he murmured softly and tried to turn to face the demon.

Ghirahim allowed him to turn around and face him, pulling Link into an embrace. "Likewise," he smiled, pulling back before reaching up to play with a strand of blond hair, a bit of soot darkening it. "I see the volcano wasn't particularly charitable with you this time..." he frowned.

The hero laughed softly under his breath, something he hadn't done in a few days, "No, it wasn't. At least I've gotten most of my items back..." Link paused before questioning the demon softly, "How...have you been?"

"Managing," Ghirahim replied after a few moments of silence, looking away from the hero. "I'm fairly certain that it's safe now. For me to be here I mean."

Link nodded, pleased to hear that news, "Your master, it's that thing at the bottom of the pit in the sealed grounds isn't it?"

Ghirahim chuckled dryly. "Some form of his, yes." The Demon Lord inwardly shook his head, brushing away the ridiculous thought that the great beast resembled a giant tropical fruit.

"I sealed him again after what happened at the Fire Sanctuary...and again earlier today." The blond sighed, his fatigue becoming obvious after the long day he'd had trying to get as much done as possible. "I'm almost done though, I'm getting so close."

"You look exhausted, dear boy," Ghirahim said, genuine sympathy showing in his eyes. He couldn't help feeling irked that the Goddess had left Link all of these duties to fulfill on his own. The boy... well, that was just it. He was merely one human teenager, and yet he had so much thrust upon him.

"Well I'll admit it has been a long day, and that crash landing didn't help much." Link sighed while wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. "I'm almost finished here though. As soon as I'm done and whenever the skies clear I'll be heading back up for the night."

Pleased, Ghirahim nodded, then turned his head to look down a path. "The rest of your items are down that way I'm pretty sure. Wait here." He calmly strode down that direction before disappearing from sight. Only about a minute had passed before he returned, adventure pouch in hand. The demon nonchalantly tossed it to Link. "You're welcome."

Link caught the pouch as Ghirahim tossed it to him and he had a quick look inside to make sure that nothing was missing. "Ah...thank you," he quickly returned the pouch to where it normally sat on his belt before looking back up at Ghirahim. "...Would it be safe for you to come back up to the sky with me tonight?...I've been really worried about you...and I've missed you," the blond confessed.

The Demon Lord smiled, nodding his head again. "I believe so, sky child," he said, pulling him into another embrace, "I missed you as well."

The blond smiled and set his forehead against Ghirahim's shoulder while returning the hug. "I just have to get something," he murmured while looking back up at the demon. "I'll meet you out by the bird statue in front of the Earth Temple entrance, alright?"

"Alright, I'll be waiting," Ghirahim said before releasing the hero and vanishing in a flash of diamonds.

Link smiled and ran off in the one direction of the Volcano summit he had yet to explore. It was there that he met with the Fire Dragon and got his portion of the Song of the Hero. The dragon explained about the eruption and that the skies over the Eldin region would clear soon. Once Link left the Volcano Summit he could see the skies clearing and a darkening skyline just above the horizon. He quickly made his way to the entrance of the Earth Temple where he could see the white and crimson clad figure waiting.

The Demon Lord cast his gaze above him, watching with interest as the clouds rapidly began to recede, too fast to be natural. Ghirahim looked over to see Link approaching and threw him a smirk. "Are we done here, sky child?"

The blond nodded while his lips grew into a wide grin. He broke into a light jog and closed the rest of the distance between himself and Ghirahim; stopping a mere foot in front of the demon before throwing his arms around him.

The demon gave a small grunt as Link practically threw himself at him before smirking wrapping his arms around the blonds' waist. A mischievous glint in his eye, he suddenly swept the hero off of his feet and into his arms bridal-style, humming and walking over to the bird statue with his prize.

Link let out a small noise of surprise as he was swept off his feet. He blushed and let out a small chuckle, not minding the slightly embarrassing gesture after the events of the last few days.

Ghirahim had to let him down though, needing to focus a lot more magic for the distance they were about to teleport. Keeping one arm around Link's shoulders, he snapped the fingers of his free hand and then they were gone, reappearing on what the demon recognized as the roof of the academy. The demon was confused for a moment, certain he'd been aiming for the hero's bedroom, but his lips parted slightly as he caught sight of the breathtaking view of the sun approaching the horizon.

The blond smiled as he caught sight of his home bathed in the warm glow on the setting sun. He moved away slightly to sit on the edge of the roof as he watched the sun starting to sink below the cloud barrier. The sky around the horizon was brilliant shades of gold orange and a blazing red that reminded him of his loft wing; while the higher up levels of sky were soft pinks, vibrant purples and darker shades of blue.

Ghirahim slowly moved to sit down beside him, still stunned by the scenery before him. "That's... beautiful," he murmured, thinking out loud.

The young man turned to look at Ghirahim, a large smile still plastered onto his face. "It is. Just wait until it gets dark though, and all the stars come out."

"I've never seen the sunset like this before," the demon said, watching as the light in the sky slowly sank and the shadows deepened. "I'm amazed."

"Well, I'm guessing that's because the only other time you've ever been up here was when you came to visit me that one night, and it was already dark." He laughed softly under his breath again before turning his attention back to the setting sun as it quickly disappeared.

Ghirahim smiled, leaning over to wrap his arms around the blonds' shoulders. Darkness slowly took over the sky, tiny dots of light beginning to appear all over the canvas of deep navy blue after a while. The demon looked up, amazed yet again as more and more stars began to appear. "So that's what you meant..."

Link nodded again as a river of light from the stars appeared against the midnight blue backdrop of the night sky. "Yes...the night sky, it's one of my favorite things about Skyloft. I'm glad I could show it to you along with the sunset."

The demon slowly unwrapped his arms from around Link, reaching up to tilt the youth's chin towards him. "I'm glad you could too, sky child. Thank you," he murmured before closing the distance between their lips and kissing him softly.

The hero let Ghirahim guide his head to look at him before kissing him back gently, but affectionately. After a few long moments he pulled back from the kiss and whispered to Ghirahim, "Do you want to go inside yet?"

Ghirahim nodded. It was beginning to get colder anyway. He took Link's hand, helping him to his feet as he stood up himself. By accident, the demon's eyes wandered to the edge of the roof, where he could see that there was a sheer drop with nothing below it but clouds. He grimaced a little and turned his attention away from that end of the roof.

Link caught a glimpse of Ghirahim's face as he looked down over the edge. He took the demons' hand and quickly lead him towards the middle of the roof and then stood over top of where his room would be. "Here, we'll be inside soon, on the main floor of this spot, we'll be in my room."

Ghirahim shook his head slightly to clear it of the dizziness he was feeling, squeezing Link's hand tighter and instead focusing on bringing them to the hero's room. He'd been in there before so he had a clear image of it, and the next second the walls of Link's room surrounded them and Ghirahim took a relieved breath.

The hero smiled as he was suddenly surrounded by the familiar things in his room. He quickly went over and shut the window so that Ghirahim didn't have to look outside at the seemingly endless drop. Link then made his way over to his door to lock it to keep everyone else out. It was then that he finally let himself relax and he started to remove his gear, hat, and green tunic and chainmail before sitting on the edge of his bed.

The Demon Lord reached up to unfasten his cape, draping it over the chair by the hero's desk before walking over to the bed and sitting beside Link on it.

Link smiled and leaned over to kiss Ghirahim again softly, finally finding a bit of peace after the hard pace he'd kept completing his tasks the last few days.

The demon kissed back softly before pulling back and slipping off his gloves, then taking off his belt and arm band as it was slightly uncomfortable to lay down with. He laid back on the bed, beckoning Link to lie down with him. "You must be exhausted,"

Link nodded and quickly took off his boots, leaving him in only his white shirt and his pants. "Is my fatigue showing that much?" He let out a small laugh, trying to make light of how much his tasks had worn him down. Letting out a content sigh as he lay down on the bed with Ghirahim, he smiled up at the Demon Lord tiredly.

"Just a little bit," Ghirahim smiled, stroking a few fingers along the hero's cheek before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. He soothingly rubbed a hand up and down Link's back, feeling tired himself as well.

Link let out another sigh as he leaned his head against Ghirahim's chest. He draped an arm over Ghirahim's waist as well as he closed his eyes. It didn't take the hero long to drift off to sleep, listening to the soft beat of the Demon Lord's heart as he lay there pressed up against the other man.

Ghirahim lay there for a while, simply stroking the sleeping boy's hair. He pushed the messy blond bangs back, briefly pressing his lips to Link's forehead before shifting so he could grab the blanket. He pulled it up over the both of them, letting his eyes fall shut and deciding to follow the hero's lead.

* * *

The demon's dreams were not peaceful. A dreaded voice called to him, yet he felt drawn to it, as if he had to answer. But the voice was further away... and for that he was somewhat grateful.

'This treachery will not be tolerated, Ghirahim...'

Ghirahim flinched in his sleep, instinctively expecting pain to come after the words, but none did. All he felt was extreme discomfort, a grimace twisting his expression.

'You still think he won't abandon you for that goddess incarnate? I think you forget why he even accepted his mission in the first place... Return to me, my sword. Rest assured, I will never forget you..." The Demon Lord could almost see the malevolent grin on his master's face.

"Go away..." Ghirahim moaned.

Link stirred in the middle of the night, feeling a restlessness radiating off of Ghirahim. He heard him mumble go away and prayed that wasn't directed at him. He wrapped his arms tight around Ghirahim and whispered softly to him, "It's okay Ghirahim, just a nightmare, you're fine."

The Demon Lord tensed up for a moment, before letting out a slow breath and relaxing in the warm embrace he suddenly found himself in. The commanding voice reaching out to him from the darkness steadily slipped away and he fell into a dreamless slumber once more.

Reaching up, Link stroked Ghirahim hair softly and moved it over to the side so that he could see all of the demon's face. "When this is all over, I have something to tell you," the blond whispered softly to Ghirahim and kissed his forehead before laying back down and drifting off to sleep once more.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. Life happened and then convention happened and then more life happened. I'll make sure to get the last chapter to you faster. Yes that's right the next chapter is the final one so I really do hope you've enjoyed the ride thus far and stick around for it.


	7. Inferno

As Link withdrew his sword from the last trial gate he let out a huge sigh of relief. He hadn't been pleased when he'd completed the song only to find that there was a final Silent Realm waiting for him. He examined the small red stone that had been his reward and began roaming around Skyloft looking for its match. He eventually found it over at a bird statue over towards the waterfall cave.

Upon inserting the stone, the statue spun around and shot a canon at the bottom of the isle of the Goddess' Statue. He waited a moment as nothing happened before a bright light suddenly shot from the isle and giant pieces of rock fell away from it. After the structure had fully formed beneath the isle he used his claw shots to get over to the entrance and entered the Sky Keep.

* * *

As the hero reached grabbed the final piece of the Triforce the light in the strange Silent Realm like realm went a warm gold and began to disintegrate. He reappeared on the platform high atop on the Goddess Statue with the Triforce pieces floating in front of him. Fi appeared from the Master Sword and informed him that a prayer to the Triforce was now required. Closing his eyes he focused hard and wished for the eradication of the Demon King, which would effectively save both Zelda, Ghirahim, and the world.

As the Triforce stabilized, a bright light like nothing he'd ever seen shone from the sacred relic and the Goddess' Isle began to shake. After a few seconds Link dropped to his knees and held onto the small platform he stood upon as the isle started to fall out of the sky. When the isle reached the ground it fell into the pit of the Sealed Grounds. The isle shook violently as it crushed The Imprisoned who was trying to break from its seal yet again.

When the ground finally stopped shaking, Link stood up as Fi informed him that his prayer to the Triforce had been answered and that Demise had been successfully eradicated. She continued to explain that in light of these facts Zelda would soon be awakening from her slumber as the seal was no longer necessary. Link smiled and turned to dash off of the platform, deploying the sail cloth as he neared the ground. As he jogged towards the Sealed Temple he couldn't keep the huge grin from his face; Zelda was finally safe and Ghirahim was free.

Watching from afar as the island sank, Ghirahim stood amazed as the great beast was crushed under its mass. He wasn't sure whether to be distraught or relieved, though he found himself leaning towards the latter.

Seeing the hero enter the temple, he decided to stealthily follow him, appearing in the shadow of a pillar, watching as Link approached the double doors at the back of the temple.

Link ran into the temple and saw the smiling faces of the old woman and Groose. He then made his way to the back of the temple where the huge double doors slid open, revealing a glowing giant amber crystal. He watched the crystal flash a few times before shattering as Zelda seemingly floated back to the ground gracefully. She opened her blue eyes slowly and smiled at him before slowly taking steps down a small set of stairs.

After taking a few steps down the stairs she seemed to pause before faltering. Blue eyes widened and the hero quickly rushed forward to grab her and keep her from falling. Carefully he lowered her to her knees and still held her securely as she whispered good morning to him. A few minutes passed before she fully recovered and Link led her out into the main room of the Sealed Temple, holding her hand in case she had another dizzy spell and needed support.

He lead her over to Groose, who looked ecstatic to finally see the blond girl safe and sound. Groose then shook him as they both laughed before the red head ran back over to the old woman in his celebratory state.

In the shadows of the room, Ghirahim felt a slow coldness go over him at seeing him embrace the golden haired girl so... lovingly. It shouldn't have been bothering him. He wouldn't allow himself to become jealous over something like this...

'He seeks her, you are merely a side occupation used to fulfil his own carnal desires with. Nothing more.'

The Demon Lord gave a silent gasp as the words rang clear in his head.

'And soon, you will see what I am speaking of when he is reunited with her... What did I tell you, my servant?'

Ghirahim shook his head in denial and fear. There was no way Demise could reach him now, his Master was gone, and there was no way he was coming back... There couldn't possibly be a way...

... And yet he felt it creeping up again, the same feeling he'd gotten before his first possession spell. And before he knew what was happening, that coldness he was feeling turned white hot with anger and pain and he felt his control slipping. The last thing his consciousness saw was the image of Link and Zelda side by side in the center of the room.

Groose ran over to hold the old lady of the Sealed Temple while he and Zelda laughed at their classmate's affectionate display. As the red head turned to walk back over to Link and Zelda a sudden burst of power split the two blonds apart, sending them both hurtling to the ground in opposite directions.

A sinister cackle rang out as the Demon Lord stepped out from behind the pillar, a near crazed expression on his face. His laughter died down to chuckling, his bangs swaying just enough to reveal that the markings were present once again. "This is all very touching, really, but I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional moment short." Ghirahim disappeared, reappearing beside Zelda's inert form.

Link gasped as he heard Ghirahim's laughter ring out and quickly turned to see the demon reveal himself. His eyes went wide as he saw the markings. No, it wasn't possible, he'd just finished his mission, Demise was vanquished, why did the Demon Lord have those markings again? His mind was screaming as he struggled to get up, the blow dealt while he was off guard was dealing a significant amount of damage to the youth.

"It's best for everyone if you forget about your friend. The little goddess is mine now!" Ghirahim said, lifting one arm out and to the side. As if by some invisible force, Zelda's body lifted in the air and the Demon Lord hoisted her over his shoulder. "My Master may have perished in this age but in the past he lives yet! I'm taking the girl through that gate to help me revive the Demon King."

Link crouched on the ground and watched Ghirahim, taking a few more moments to try and recover from his attack.

"You've been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way and as much as it has delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels." Ghirahim went on, giving Link a cold stare. Zelda, in her dazed state, could only weakly mumble Link's name before her eyes slipped closed.

Link let out a deep, enraged yell at he pushed himself to his feet. Gripping his blade he stood at the ready and watched Ghirahim as he stood there looking disgusted with the boy. "Ghirahim! Don't do this!" The hero shouted at the Demon Lord, still not sure how this was possible since the Triforce had just destroyed the demon's Master.

Ghirahim made an irritated noise, rolling his eyes. "You know, boy, you've really pushed me too far. The moment I've sweated and bled for is at hand, I don't even have the time to grind my heel into a worm like you." He vanished again, only to reappear a few moments later in front of the time gate. The old woman and the human with the ugly hair nearly jumped back in shock.

Link took a few slow steps towards the Gate of Time, still feeling dizzy from the earlier blow dealt to him, before falling to his knees. He tried to get back up but the room was spinning slightly. Noticing Link's condition Groose got to his feet and spread his arms out wide, trying to block Ghirahim's path from the gate and the old woman he affectionately called 'Grannie.'

Unimpressed at the show of defiance, the Demon Lord made a low disapproving noise. "Stand down. You're in my way. And the sight of your appalling hair makes my gorge rise." Raising his leg, he delivered a powerful kick to the two, sending them flying to the side. Chuckling without mirth, Ghirahim turned back to Link, "You've done a fine job of spoiling my plans to revive the Demon King in this age so I see no reason to dwindle. But the past... oh the past, so full of possibilities. I shall resurrect him there with the divine soul of this golden-haired girl!" And with that, he stepped through the gate and disappeared.

A horrible thought dawned on Link as he looked up at Ghirahim in front of the gate. Was it because the gate was still open? That there was still a link to his Master alive in the past that had caused another possession of the Demon Lord to take place? He grunted and tried to get up again as Ghirahim disappeared through the gate with Zelda. He squeezed his eyes shut after the demon was gone and willed himself not to cry. Quickly he grabbed a heart potion from his pouch, drank it and waited as he felt it's soothing effects wash over him. After a minute he was finally able to get up, feeling like himself again, and ran through the gate in pursuit of Ghirahim.

When he reached the other side of the gate Impa was crouched down on the floor clutching her arm. She looked up and saw Link, explaining that Ghirahim had gotten the drop on her and then run out through the temples' front doors. Wasting no time he ran for the doors and pushed them open, following the demon outside in pursuit. Once he got outside he heard a snap and Ghirahim's diamond magic created a barrier all around the spiral pit of the Sealed Grounds. He ran up to it and saw that the Demon Lord was already at the bottom.

Ghirahim swayed and waved his arms back and forth as he hummed a tune to his bizarre dance, teleporting around the spirit maiden's body a few times before stopping and holding his hands out over her, palms facing down. A glow began to emanate from Zelda's form and she began to lift up into the air, stopping just under the demon's hands. Ghirahim looked back up to Link with a smirk.

"Hear me, my hordes! The spell is nearly complete! The Demon King will return, and until then you will keep that whelp from interfering with my ritual!"

By the dozens, Bokoblins began appearing and charged towards the opening at the bottom of the spiraling barrier.

"I don't care if the lot of you get lodged on the end of his blade! You will by me the time I need!" The demon yelled. "Do not fear him! Fear my wrath if you fail me!"

Link put his hand to the barrier and yelled out at the Demon Lord as his hordes quickly ascended the spiral. "Ghirahim! Please don't do this! I was finally done! You can still stop this!"

Ghirahim looked back up at him, malevolent excitement in his eyes. "Your words will do nothing. I have him now."

Link's face twisted in an angry expression as he saw the look in the demon's eyes. He heard a thunder of footsteps approach him as the horde finally made it to the top. He quickly gripped his blade and withdrew it as he turned to start fighting his way through the seemingly endless number of enemies.

As the hero fought his way to the bottom of the pit, every once in a while he would hear the snapping of Ghirahim's fingers as a barrier would appear. He then had to defeat a few enemies other than the usual Bokoblin. Once he reached the bottom of the Sealed Grounds he defeated one last large group of Ghirahim's servants, easily cutting them down.

The Demon Lord looked up from his work, fingers moving in a creepy fashion over Zelda's levitating form. "You're far too quick boy. I realize that a simple child such as yourself knows nothing of magic but spells like these take time and a steady hand. Can't you wait quietly like a good boy?!" Ghirahim wrung his hands in frustration.

Link held his blade up and watched the horror unfurling in front of him. "Ghirahim stop this! Please! Give my best friend back to me!" The blond shouted at the Demon Lord, praying his words would reach him.

"Stop...?" Ghirahim questioned softly in disbelief. "Stop?!" He threw his head back and cackled like that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard before looking back at Link with a serious expression, growling. "You petulant brat. I won't stop. I've been waiting my whole existence for this moment!" He threw one arm up, Zelda's body following the motion and being cast high into the air. "And if you're so intent on hurrying to your grave, then I'd be happy to show you the way!"

The hero continued to watch the demon in dismay as Zelda's body continued to glow as she floated high in the air. "Ghirahim! Listen to me, I need the real you to hear this! Fight back, fight him so that you can be free! Please! I'm begging you!" The blond cried out, desperation clear in his voice.

Ghirahim shook his head slowly, stepping forward as a wave of black diamonds engulfed him. "I'll be sure you won't get away with your life this time, sky child. This time there will be no heroic escape!" He threw his arms up, "That, I promise!" As the demon's magic built up, a glowing platform began to form underneath their feet before separating from the ground and lifting up into the air. Ghirahim stepped out from the whirlwind of diamonds, his appearance drastically altered. His form was entirely black, skin metallic and covered in white markings arranged in a pattern all over himself. His eyes were pure white and a big silver diamond now sat at the center of his chest. Ghirahim hunched over, wringing his hands before his face. "If only I'd put you in your place from the very beginning! Show a human a little mercy and next thing you know, I'm stuck with way more than I bargained for... ridiculous."

Link looked around as they were lifted into the air before turning to see Ghirahim's extremely altered appearance. He would have been entranced by his form had it not been for the severely dire situation he currently found himself in. The blond felt tears sting at his eyes as the realization that he would have to fight the Demon Lord yet again started to sink in. "No, Ghirahim, please, please wake up!"

The Demon Lord straightened from his hunched position, a sadistic grin on his face. "Are you going to cry again?" He feigned a sympathetic tone, "You pathetic creature. This is what happens when you get attached to your enemies. You only get... hurt in the end..." A frown came over Ghirahim's face as he said the last part, and then he suddenly groaned and clutched at his head.

The hero's expression hardened as the being possessing Ghirahim taunted him again in the worst possible fashion. Watching the demon, he looked at him with a cautious curiosity as Ghirahim clutched at his head. For a moment he was hopeful the Demon Lord was fighting back for control over himself but a part of him dreaded it being another trick.

"Enough!" The demon suddenly yelled, standing up straight again and wrapping his arms around himself. "You stand before a demon, or should I say a weapon without mercy!" Ghirahim's form suddenly shifted to a sinister looking sword bearing resemblance to the Master Sword, before he shifted back. "For you, boy, I've prepared a most humiliating death. I call it the endless plunge!" His eyes flickered, "First I will take my time bludgeoning you, then when I grow bored of it I will drive you to the edge and deliver a final strike to send you falling to your doom! I'll delight in casting your body into this pit and snuffing out the flame of your life. Your broken body will serve as fine sustenance for the Demon King!"

Link took a nervous gulp as his expression turned stern once more and stood on his guard. "Ghirahim, please, I know you're in there, I know you can fight him! You said before that you cared about what happens to me, I need you to care now and wake up! I have something I need to tell you so fight him and wake up!" The blond yelled at Ghirahim, and didn't care that his voice sounded desperate beyond all belief.

Ghirahim's hands clenched at his sides and his teeth ground together. "Shut up, you stupid brat! Your words are useless and falling on deaf ears! You can't... change anything..." He started to take a step forward, but froze as he trailed off, grimacing as though some unknown force was assaulting his conscious. The demon suddenly looked to the hero, expression full of distress. "Link, I can't..."

The blond had to tell Ghirahim, he had to tell him now while the demon was fighting for his consciousness; and, in case the unthinkable happened. "Ghirahim fight him and listen to me!" Tears stung at his eyes again as his chest tightened. "When this was...when this is all over, I want to stay with you! I want to stay with you until the day I'm forced to draw my last breath in this world!"

The demon stood at a standstill, lips parted slightly in astonishment. "Link..." he murmured, "I..." A slow smirk crept over his features, expression turning dark once more. "It looks like you'll get your wish, sky child, because your last breath is coming very soon," Ghirahim said lowly, beginning to pace towards the hero.

Link shook his head as a few tears rolled down his cheeks and he held his blade at the ready. He hated the idea of it, but if he could beat Ghirahim enough maybe the presence taking over him would start to lose its hold on the demon. Letting out a yell he ran towards the approaching man and started to slash his blade relentlessly, forcing Ghirahim back to the edge of the platform.

The Demon Lord grunted as he was forced back, raising up his arms to block the strikes. He let out a sharp gasp as he felt his left foot half go over the edge of the platform, temporarily losing his balance.

Link shut his eyes tight and delivered another strike, knocking Ghirahim from the platform. Another one materialized beneath the demon and Link took the chance to jump down, delivering what would have been a finishing blow on any other creature. He then leapt back and watched as Ghirahim slowly got to his feet, watching him intently to see if there was any change in the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim cried out in pain as Link struck the gem at the center of his chest, knocking away some of the metal plating around it and showing a bit of its true red colour. He got to his feet, grimacing before shooting a glare at the hero.

The hero frowned as Ghirahim's possessed form glared at him. Letting out another shout he charged the demon again; repeating the whole process of driving him to the edge, knocking him off and then driving his sword into the large diamond in the demon's chest.

Ghirahim panted harshly after Link had gotten off of him. Clutching at the diamond in his chest and coughing. He rolled over onto his hands and knees and pushed himself up slowly, moaning in pain as he was temporarily jarred back to consciousness. "Link..."

Link carefully side stepped back towards Ghirahim when he heard the demon speak his name. "G-ghirahim?"

"You... have to keep attacking me..." he managed out, rising to his feet with a near pleading look in his eye before it snapped back to hostility.

A pained look crossed the youth's face before snapping back to determination. Charging the Demon Lord once more, knocking him to the edge and plunging his sword deep through his chest a third time. It pained him so much to do this to Ghirahim but if there was a chance it could free him, he had to do it.

Ghirahim cried out a final time before lying motionless as the platform sank back to the ground and dissipated. After a few moments, he got to his feet once more, snarling at the hero. "You wretched brat!"

Link frowned as he saw Ghirahim summon one of his swords. Rushing towards the demon Link used his shield to bash away the blade as Ghirahim took a swing at him. While Ghirahim was off guard he took the opportunity to stab at the glowing orangey-red diamond in his chest.

Staggering back, Ghirahim shot a hateful look at the boy. Without warning, he shot forward and aimed a punch at Link's solar plexus before slashing him across his front.

Link let out a pained grunt and nearly doubled over gasping as Ghirahim landed a blow; his fist felt like metal, causing the pain to be even worse. It took every bit of the hero's strength not to double over in pain as he staggered back away from the demon.

A hand reached out to seize the blonds' hair and force his head back. "You know..." the demon growled darkly, snaking his other arm around Link's waist and pulling him tight against himself, "we never did get to finish where we left off last time... Pity." With that, he leaned his head down and crushed Link's mouth to his own, forcing his tongue between the other's lips.

The hero coughed, still trying to recover from the hit to his solar plexus, when Ghirahim grabbed his hair and forced him against his seemingly naked form violently. He screamed out a muffled 'No!' as he was forcefully kissed, the demon's tongue invading the youth's mouth.

The demon's hand slipped down to wrap around Link's neck instead, squeezing briefly. He practically shoved his tongue down the boy's throat, invading every corner of his orifice before pulling back. "You taste good..." Ghirahim murmured, moving his mouth to Link's ear and teasing the lobe with his tongue, "no wonder he's so infatuated with you."

Link gasped as he felt a hand grasp his neck before his mouth was defiled again by the being possessing Ghirahim. When the demon pulled back the hero's face twisted in disgust as he let out a small growl, "Don't fucking touch me again you beast!"

The demon smirked, his grip on the sky child's waist loosening for a second before he slammed his knee up into Link's stomach and roughly threw him to the ground.

Link cried out again as he was dealt another blow and harshly flung to the ground, coughing again as he just barely managed to hold onto his sword. "Ghirahim, f-fight him," the blond whispered out roughly as he tried to catch his breath.

Ghirahim sauntered over to him before climbing on top of the youth and stabbing his rapier down beside his head, leering down at him in amusement. He seized the sky child's right wrist to prevent him from using his sword, using his free hand to caress the hero's cheek before running it down his chest and humming in approval. "Haven't I told you? It's too late to reach him. But I think I'll have some fun with you before I dispose of you..." His tongue slithered out to wave before Link's face.

Link's eyes widened as the sword came down so close to his head before glaring up at the demon. He was about to take a swing at the other when he felt his wrist held down, jerking his head away from the hand caressing his cheek. A look of absolute disgust found its way to the blonds' face at the implication of the being possessing Ghirahim's idea of fun.

The Demon Lord's hand reached Link's belt, pausing for a moment before tugging at the piece of clothing until it came undone. Grinning maliciously, Ghirahim yanked up the hero's tunic and chainmail, exposing his chest. He set his hand down, raking his nails across the toned flesh and leaving four long scratches down the center of his chest, all beginning to seep blood right away.

The blond grimaced as he felt nails as hard as diamonds rake down his chest and drawing blood. While the possessed Demon Lord was busy tugging at his clothes he let his free left hand drift down into his adventurers pouch while he thrashed about lightly. Wriggling his hand into one of his Mogma mitts, he brought up the clawed glove while the demon was distracted and gouged his left hand into the diamond on the man's chest.

A scream of pain ripped from the demon's throat as the claws plunged into his core diamond. Ghirahim jerked back, releasing Link's wrist to clutch both hands at his chest.

Link quickly brought both his legs up to kick the Demon Lord off of him, sending him back a few feet. He quickly bolted up and ran from the injured demon over to the wall of the pit, putting as much distance between them as he could. He quickly fixed his outfit while he still had a chance, keeping his eyes on the demon as he did so.

After a few moments, the demon lowered his hands, giving Link a hateful glare. He snapped his fingers, grimacing at the pain that shot through his system, and a giant sword appeared. He held it in both hands at the ready. "Your time is running out, boy..." Ghirahim growled, briefly casting his gaze up to Zelda's form.

His eyes quickly shifted up to catch a glimpse of Zelda's form, the golden glow surrounding her intensifying. He cursed softly, time was indeed running out. It was then he heard the sound of the giant blade being swung and Link had to do a quick back flip out of the way in order to dodge the blow.

Ghirahim lunged forward again, swinging the blade once more at the hero.

Link barely managed to bring his shield up in time to block the blow; but, was sent staggering backwards, tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground behind him.

Excitement flashing in his eyes, Ghirahim raised the blade over his head, ready to bring it down and end the hero. But when he tried to, his hands wouldn't obey him, they wouldn't budge from their positions and he was left frozen in that position.

Noticing Ghirahim's hesitation, Link sprung up from where he was on the ground and quickly plunged his blade into the diamond on the demons chest once again.

Crying out, the demon staggered back and dropped the sword, it disintegrating as it hit the ground. He hunched over before falling to his knees, clutching at the fractured gem in his chest and panting hard. "H-how? How is it that I've been driven to my knees by a simple child of man? Boy... what are you?"

Link stood and stared down at the possessed form of the Demon Lord before he saw the seal beneath them start to glow an orangey-red; as it began to pulsate the hero's eyes went wide in horror.

High above them, a scream of agony ripped itself from the spirit maiden as the golden light around her began to swell. Ghirahim raised his head to look up at her, rising to his feet again. "Ah... the ritual is complete. I see no reason to linger in this form then..." he murmured. At once, all of the malice left his expression, leaving only pain as he fell to his hands and knees again.

The blond stared up in horror as Zelda thrashed about where she floated in the air, as her scream echoed about the Sealed Grounds. He heard Ghirahim drop to his knees and ran over to the other man. Link kneeled in front of Ghirahim and looked up into the pained expression of the other man, "Ghirahim?"

"Link... I'm sorry," Ghirahim said. "It can't be stopped now. Her soul will be devoured at any moment..." Looking at the pulsing seal beneath them, he suddenly shot up and grabbed Link's arm, pulling them both out of the way as a black fog rose up. After running for a short moment, he turned back around to see a mass of scales step out from the smoke, an overwhelming sense of dread filling him.

The colour drained from Link's face as Ghirahim spoke. The next thing the blond knew Ghirahim was dragging him out from underneath the seal. When they turned back to look he saw the Imprisoned there, it quickly looked at them both before it turned its attention up to where Zelda floated in mid-air. As he stared up at the horrific creature, Link mumbled softly to Ghirahim, "I can still fight him."

"I sure hope so," Ghirahim murmured back with a frown. The spirit maiden's screaming began to escalate in volume before a golden light was ripped from her. It shot straight down into the Imprisoneds' gaping maw, and soon a purple glow began to emanate from the beast.

It pained Link so to hear his best friend screaming the way she was as the light was ripped from her and consumed by the beast. As the Imprisoned began to glow purple a violent wind whipped around the sealed grounds. Link held onto Ghirahim and looked over at him, in the last few moments that remained before Demise was resurrected he needed to know something from the Demon Lord. "Ghirahim? Earlier, while I had to fight you...did you...did you hear what I said?" He still didn't know to what extent the Demon Lord cared for him, but it didn't matter; the hero wanted Ghirahim to know how he felt if today did indeed end up being his last day.

The Demon Lord wrapped his arms around the hero, burying his nose in his blond hair as the wind picked up. "Yes, I did," he replied, holding him close as if he never wanted to let him go, "and, after all of this is over... I want to stay with you too."

Link's face hardened in determination as he saw the massive beast begin to shrink in the purple glow, "In that case, I'm not going to lose...all our lives depend on it now."

Ghirahim smirked, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead before stepping away from him. "I've always admired your spirit, dear boy." The smoke began to clear, revealing a much smaller, though possibly more intimidating, figure that had take the Imprisoneds' place. The Demon Lord looked on with a frown, though his expression gradually shifted to a deep hatred as he spoke in a mocking tone. "Welcome back to us, Master." The last word was spat, as though the being before him was undeserving of the title.

Link stood a few feet from Ghirahim, clutching his blade tight and holding his stance. He watched as the menacing figure slowly stood as the flames atop his head burned a bright reddish-orange. So this was the true form of Ghirahim's Master, Demise the Demon King; while he certainly was smaller he sensed something far more deadly from this form than the monstrosity that was the Imprisoned.

Ghirahim had to force his nerves to keep steady as Demise slowly turned, his fiery gaze landing on him. The Demon King's lips were slightly curled in disgust as he took in the sight of his blade standing beside the chosen hero of the goddess, his eyes drifting to Link next before a soft chuckle escaped him.

Link frowned as he watched Demise turn around slowly, looking over at Ghirahim before his gaze drifted to himself. That glowing fiery stare that matched the beings' hair was one of the most terrifying things Link had ever seen, but he didn't move. When Demise started to chuckle, he felt the strong urge to stand in front of Ghirahim to protect the Demon Lord but stopped himself. He didn't want to hurt Ghirahim's pride, or whatever was left of it after what Demise had done while possessing the sword spirit.

"How precious," the Demon King spoke at last in a deep, commanding tone that carried an edge of mocking with it, "my treacherous sword has fallen for her pet, the chosen knight of the goddess..." Without warning, he threw his hand out, some unknown force reaching for Ghirahim with lightning speed. The Demon Lord gasped as he was jerked forward and suspended in the air before his supposed Master, his arms spread apart and leaving his core entirely vulnerable. He struggled, jerking around in the invisible hold and grunting. "So..." Demise continued, addressing Link and completely ignoring his sword for the time being, "you actually care for this... nothing?"

The blond continued to glare at Demise as he continued to ridicule both himself and Ghirahim. Link gasped and watched at the Demon Lord being lifted into the air, he quickly sheathed his blade and started pulling at Ghirahim's wrist, trying to bring him back down. He gritted his teeth when he heard Demise insult Ghirahim, calling him nothing. "He is not nothing!" Link snapped back at the Demon King.

The gem at the center of the Demon Lord's chest began to glow. Eyes widening, Ghirahim's struggling increased before he suddenly threw his head back and let out a scream of agony. Demise's lips pulled back over his teeth in a sneer. "He is nothing. Nothing but a tool for me to use to conquer, and you are a fool for harbouring attachment to him. He belongs to me, both in body and soul." The Demon Lord's screaming increased as something was pulled from within him, a dark shape flying out and being caught by Demise's outstretched hand - a sword. Ghirahim went still and quiet, his limp form dropping to the ground like a stone as Demise examined the blade he'd just ripped from the demon.

Link watched as the sword shot from Ghirahim's chest and into Demise's hand, it was the same sword that he'd caught a vision of earlier. His attention shifted back to Ghirahim as he fell limp onto the ground. He grabbed the demon's form before he fell over completely and he whispered to him in horror as he was silent and motionless, "Ghirahim?"

The Demon Lord's eyes were open, but staring at nothing and his expression was vacant. Completely lifeless. A few moments passed before an orange glow surrounded his body and he slowly faded, the light shooting towards Demise's sword and absorbing into the black metal.

The hero just stared down at the demon's vacant shell before he disappeared into the rest of the Demon Sword. Letting out a soft growl as he gritted his teeth, Link got up and withdrew his blade once again. He didn't know how, but he had to end this creature to get both Ghirahim and Zelda back.

The Demon King examined his blade before turning his attention to Zelda, who still remained suspended high above, and completely disregarding Link for now. "The goddess lowered herself to a mortal existence to keep me imprisoned. How pathetic. This bag of flesh pales in comparison to the magnificence of her previous form." Demise threw his sword up, sending a powerful gust of wind at the unsuspecting blonde-haired girl and violently casting her body off to smash into one of the walls of the pit.

Link gasped and was about to start running to try and catch her, even though he knew it was slim he'd make it in time, when he heard Groose's voice call out to him. "Don't worry Link! Groose has got this!" The red head yelled as he ran as fast as he could before diving and catching Zelda. He sighed in relief when the dust settle and he saw Zelda safe in Grooses' arms.

"Hmm..." Demise gave a small smirk of amusement, "so you and that other human would stand before obliteration to aid the goddess, would you?"

The hero turned back toward Demise, his usual warm blue eyes now cold as he stared up at the Demon King. "I will do whatever it takes to bring you down," Link said calmly and firmly, thought it hid the rage boiling inside of him at losing both Ghirahim and Zelda.

Demise gave a small grunt. "Intriguing... the humans I knew were weak, spineless creatures, crying and screaming for their goddess to protect them. Hardly more than insects..." he scoffed, though impressed that Link would stand against him. "How amusing to think those cowards begot someone like you."

Letting out a small grunt Link raised his blade up higher to try and show that he wasn't afraid of the horrifying behemoth in front of him.

A deep, rumbling laugh rose up from the Demon King at the defiant display before him. "You grow more fascinating by the second, human. I never imagined I'd meet one of your kind who wished to challenge me in battle. But very well, I shall prepare a place where we will not be bothered by distractions. If you still have the courage to face me, meet me there."

Link nodded while still staring down the Demon King, he then took a few steps forward before hearing Groose yell out at him. He told Link that it would take a while for Demise to completely absorb Zelda's soul. That gave the chosen hero the tiny shred of hope he needed. If he could take down Demise fast enough Zelda would be saved, and hopefully so would Ghirahim.

Demise thrust his sword upward, a vortex of dark energy swirling around him. "If you fear for your life, do not follow me. You can spend what little time your world has left cowering as befits your kind. But if you truly desire to raise your blade to the world I would built then come for me. I've waited eons to return, I can spare a few more minutes to let you decide." With that, the Demon King vanished, leaving behind a small portal of swirling black energy.

The blond scoffed once Demise had vanished, "Waited to return, yeah right, that's why you possessed Ghirahim several times." He turned to look up at Groose and saw him slowly carrying Zelda up the pit and back up to the Sealed Temple. Quickly checking his pouch he saw a single heart potion and a couple of fairies. He would have preferred to return to Skyloft to grab a guardian potion, but there was no time and these would have to do. Link walked towards the dark vortex and after a quick confirmation from Fi, he walked through the portal.

The sun shone down on the water that made up the floor of the seemingly endless room. The Demon King stood, waiting patiently for the youth to show up, and when he felt another presence enter the area, he turned to greet the hero. "Ah, so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all. It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor." Demise turned his gaze away from him briefly to pace. "Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we stand shall serve as your tomb for eternity..."

Link looked around the room in shock, and he was somehow standing on top of an endless room of water. He then saw Demise standing there with his back to him, though as he approached, the Demon King slowly turned to face him. After a few moments the young hero got tired of listening to the beast before him and snapped. "No! This will not serve as my tomb! I'm not going to fall here, I'm going to defeat you and I'm going to save my friend and take Ghirahim back with me!"

"So eager to get to it, I see. Very well..." The sky began to darken, the sun disappearing into oblivion. "I have to wonder how long you'll remain standing before I take your life. Try and keep it interesting for me, would you?"

Link frowned as he entered into battle with Demise. He kept his shield up to deflect all of Demise's attacks and then moved in for one quick strike before pulling back. The hero was already finding this battle easier than the two previous ones he'd had with Demise through a possessed Ghirahim; he no longer had to worry about injuring the person he cared for.

Letting out a snarl, Demise drove his fist forward, trying to throw the hero off balance before lashing out with his sword again.

Link stumbled slightly back and managed to back flip dodge out of the way of the blade. Link moved back in quickly and used his shield to bash away Demises' massive fist whenever he punched at the hero, creating an opening and landing a blow. Whenever Demise swung at him with the Demon Sword he did a quick dodge back or flipped out of the way of the blade again. Using these methods he was slowly dealing Demise one blow at a time. It would take him a while to defeat the Demon King this way but so far he'd managed to stay out of harms way.

The Demon King was analyzing his patterns of attack with each blow Link dealt and every time the hero dodged away from the dark blade. Finally, Demise seized an opening. Just as Link was about to jump back after dealing a blow, the demon reached out and grabbed his arm, swinging him up into the air before brutally slamming him down onto the water covered floor.

Link cried out in pain as he was grabbed and thrown to the ground, water seeping up and soaking the back of his tunic. He gasped for air as he struggled back onto his feet.

High above the two, a projection of a black form looked on with trepidation as his Master closed in on the hero. "Link... get up..." Ghirahim murmured, looking away as Demise swung his blade at the boy.

He gasped at hearing Ghirahim's voice and quickly rolled out of the way as the blade was brought down hard and hit the water's surface. Quickly springing up he slashed at Demise while the demon sword was stuck in the ground, landing as many blows as he could before jumping back and avoiding the Demon King's retaliation.

Smirking, the Demon King raised his blade, managing to block a few of those blows with it before slashing out at Link as the hero dodged back. Ghirahim flinched, a sound of pain spilling out of the spirit's mouth as the Master Sword struck the sword Demise held, realizing what his supposed Master had done had been on purpose.

Link gritted his teeth as he got a flash in his mind of Ghirahim in pain. Every time he struck the Demon Blade knew he was hurting the Demon Lord, but unless he did he'd never be able to defeat Demise. Furrowing his brows he waited for another attack and shield bashed it away before moving in for another strike across the Demon King's chest.

Ghirahim watched as Demise was thrown back before jumping to his feet again, anger evident in his expression and for that the Demon Lord felt a stab of satisfaction. The Demon King then raised his blade to the sky as lightning cracked overhead, a bolt shooting down the length of the steel.

Link's eyes widened as a lightning bolt came down to strike Demise's blade, charging it with crackling electricity. Link already figured Skyward Strikes wouldn't work since this place had been created by the Demon King. Experimentally Link raised the Master Sword to the sky and a lightning strike came down and charged the Master Sword as well. Wasting no time he swung his sword at Demise, the electricity shooting towards the Demon King and stunning him. Rushing forward the blond slashed away at Demise a few times before backing off to a safe distance.

Ghirahim smirked as he watched the battle, seeing Demise rear back with a roar of pain as Link continuously attacked him. Sensing another pair of eyes on him, he turned his head to the side slightly, seeing a purple and blue form floating nearby - the spirit of the Master Sword. The Demon Lord gave her a small nod before the two sword spirit's turned their attention back to the battle below. Demise had charged his sword again and practically flew at Link, swinging the blade out and sending a disk of energy at the youth.

Link's eyes widened and he before he had the chance to charge up his blade again he had to quickly jump to the side to get out of the way of the electricity flying towards him. Once he'd cleared the attack he raised his sword skyward again to absorb another bolt of lightning.

As Link rushed at him with his sword ablaze with lightning, Demise clashed his own blade with the hero's, letting it take the full force of the blow. High above, Ghirahim screamed.

The blonds' face contorted in rage as another image flashed in the back of his mind of Ghirahim crying out in agony. "You're a horrible Master!" Link spat at he jumped back "He feels pain and you purposely cause him more of it, and you wonder why he turned on you!?"

Demise chuckled mirthlessly, raising his blade once more to capture another bolt of lightning. "Your concern for him endlessly amuses me. I'm certain he'll enjoy watching you die by my hand..." Ghirahim was only just recovering, opening his eyes to focus on the battle again. He saw Demise rush forward, faster than before this time, and throw his fist at the hero, knocking him off balance. He saw Link stagger, unable to block this time as the Demon King brutally slashed down across his torso, the bolt travelling through the youth's body. "No!" The Demon Lord yelled, eyes widening in horror.

Link screamed out in absolute agony as the electrified blade was slashed across his chest; cutting through his clothing and chain mail to leave a deep wound in the flesh of his chest. His breath caught in his throat as he hit the ground on his back again. A sickening gurgling sound left his lips, a small amount of blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth, as his eyes slipped closed.

Ghirahim's projection drifted down to kneel beside the fallen hero. He reached a hand out to hover over the horrific wound across Link's torso. Most of his tunic was stained red from the amount of blood seeping out from the gash.

"Hardly an interesting battle for one holding the title of 'chosen hero'"

The Demon Lord looked over to shoot a glare at Demise as he approached. His form was shaking with rage and he barred his teeth at his supposed Master.

"This is what happens when you put your faith in a mere human." Demise continued. "You'll always belong to me. Don't let yourself forget that too easily, my servant..."

Ghirahim just shook his head and turned his attention back towards Link, knowing that there was nothing he could do or say to the Demon King that would help his current situation. "Link, please..."

Suddenly a little pink fairy floated out of Link's adventurer pouch and floated around the hero's body. The wound on the blonds' chest closed up a bit and blue eyes flew back open. Gasping, Link got back on his feet and held his blade to the sky, absorbing a lightning bolt and flinging it at Demise before the Demon King recovered to a fighting stance.

Demise was thrown onto his back before flipping back up and shooting a glare at the hero, both angry and surprised that he had suddenly come back to life. He charged at Link, attacking him relentlessly, raining blow after blow upon him.

Link panted and continually dodged Demise's blade as he was trying not to sustain another blow. The Demon King was leaving very few openings to counter his attacks, every time he seemed to find one he'd bring his blade up to use as a shield. The hero grimaced slightly every time he hit the Demon Blade with the Master Sword, knowing it was hurting Ghirahim. He had to find a way through Demises' defenses. He tried calling down another lightning bolt to his sword and charged at Demise again.

The Demon Lord had returned to his position above the battle, flinching and crying out softly as the Demon Sword was strike by the sky child's blade. He could feel his core fracture a little bit more every time. It hurt, but he knew that wasn't Link's intention, so he tried to push back the pain and ignore it, as impossible as that seemed. Below, the Demon King was thrown back once more as Link managed to strike him across the chest a few times. He lay stunned on the ground.

As Link saw Demise fall to the ground, he jumped forward and into the air, taking the opening to try and deliver a finishing blow to the Demon King. Unfortunately at the last second Demise rolled out of the way. He tried to pull the sword back from the ground, but just as he'd freed his blade he was struck in the shoulder from behind with the Demon Sword. Link cried out as he was thrown forward from the force of the blade. Getting up he charged Demise again, going for an opening just to have the Demon Sword brought up at the last second again.

Ghirahim felt another blinding flash of pain, his consciousness wavering for a moment. The Demon King swung out at Link, sneering at the hero. "Your blade is powerful, I'll admit, and at this rate, it may permanently damage mine. Let that sink in for a moment."

Link let out a small cry as he barely brought up his shield again to stop the blow. He almost froze at Demise's words, could all this fighting actually break Ghirahim, would he still lose the other man? He shook his head and raised his blade to the sky, for what he hoped would be the final time, catching another bolt of lightning. He knew Demise would probably say anything to distract him and cause him to fail, he couldn't listen to the Demon King's words.

The Demon King charged his own sword with lightning, swinging his blade outwards and casting the crackling energy at the hero.

The hero barely managed to leap to the side out of the way of the electricity beam to dodge. He saw Demise crouch down low and come hurtling towards him. He quickly swung his blade and released the lighting charged up within the Master Sword as the Demon King drew close, stopping him in his tracks as he was paralyzed by the lighting. Slashing at the stunned beast of a man he managed to knock Demise down once again. Wasting no time Link leapt into the air again in another attempt to deliver a fatal blow to the Demon King.

A roar of pain ripped itself from between the Demon King's jaws as the Master Sword plunged into the center of his chest. After a few moments of lying there, he forced himself back up after the hero had flipped off of him, clutching one hand to the wound as he fixed his glare on Link. Letting out a growl, Demise stabbed his blade into the ground, looking at it in surprise as it disintegrated in a flash of purple light and smoke.

Link panted a bit as he watched Demise stagger back to his feet. Had he actually finally won against this abomination? His heart tightened as he saw the Demon Sword disappear. He fought back the urge to cry over the unthinkable of where the sword may have disappeared to. Turning his attention back to Demise, the King ranted to him about the boy fighting like nothing he'd ever faced before; but, cautioned him that this was not the end. He spoke of his hatred being reborn in the future and that those like Zelda and himself would be forever cursed to this cycle before he finally turned into nothing but a giant black cloud.

Lifting his blade to the sky, the remnants of Demise were absorbed into the Master Sword; Fi told him, and that he was now sealed away. Since Demise was no more, the placed he had formed for their battle disappeared and Link suddenly found himself back just inside the doors of the Sealed Temple.

A pompadour covered head turned to look at Link, seeing him suddenly appear in the temple. "Link!" He called from over by the time gate, "You're back! You've gotta see this, come over here!"

Link's eyes widened at Groose beckoning him so insistently. He ran over to where Groose was, no longer aware that the front of his tunic was shredded and soaked with his own blood. As he rounded the gate his eyes widened as he saw Ghirahim's battered form lying on the ground. He saw Zelda standing behind Groose too and was thankful that she was alright but he quickly went over to Ghirahim and dropped to his knees beside the demon; who had returned to his usual pale form, "Ghirahim!"

The Demon Lord moaned softly at the sound of his name, but didn't move otherwise. Groose looked at Link incredulously while Zelda looked concerned, her gaze drifting from the demon's form then to Link. "Wh-what are you doing? I thought he was the one that..." the redhead started, then shook his head. "Shouldn't you get rid of him or something?"

Link shook his head quickly as he pulled out the heart potion from his pouch, thanking the goddesses that Ghirahim had survived the battle. "That wasn't him, that thing you saw in the pit possessed him." He was aware that his own injuries from the battle were extensive but he didn't care. Link uncorked the bottle of potion and held it to Ghirahim's lips, "Here, Ghirahim, I need you to drink this."

The Demon Lord parted his lips instinctively, slowly beginning to drink the potion. As he felt his wounds sealing up, he opened his eyes, his gaze finding Link's. Growing stronger, Ghirahim pushed himself up into a sitting position and finished off the potion before looking around in a daze.

Link sighed in relief, putting the bottle down, and gently wrapped his arms around the Demon Lord, only to wince at the giant gash still across his own chest.

The Demon Lord grimaced as he looked down to see the sky child's wound and his front covered in blood. That would have to be taken care of soon, but for now he was just grateful that Link was otherwise okay. His gaze drifted back up to the hero's face before he reached up to gently cup his cheek, leaning forward to softly press their lips together. A cough sounded behind him.

Link blushed slightly as Ghirahim kissed him before turning his head sheepishly in the direction of the cough. "I...I have some things to explain," he mumbled softly.

Impa had an eyebrow raised, Zelda's lips were parted in a soft gasp and Groose just looked utterly lost. The blonde-haired girl stepped forward towards her best friend, "I'm just glad you're okay, Link. Though an explanation would be nice..." She looked warily to Ghirahim, who was regarding the three with an unreadable expression.

"He's not bad Zelda, I swear to you," he looked from the blond girl over to Ghirahim before blushing softly. "He helped me one night. I fell asleep after the first Silent Realm and woke up to a terrible storm and it was almost night time. He gave me a place to stay and...things just...kind of started happening," the hero explained as his blush deepened.

"Th-things...?" Zelda said in bewilderment, cheeks tinting pink. "Umm... I don't really know how to..." she fell silent when she saw the man who had been hunting her down for weeks staring at her. Ghirahim scoffed and tossed his hair a bit, "He speaks the truth."

Link continued to blush and looked down away from everyone. He really didn't care all that much of what Groose or Impa thought about all of this, well maybe he cared a little bit; but, he prayed Zelda wouldn't think any less of him for having developed a relationship with the supposed enemy.

Zelda gazed at Link for a few more moments before speaking again. "Well... if you're sure it's alright then... I trust you."

He looked back up to Zelda and smiled at her before nodding, "It's alright now, I promise you that." He spoke softly before turning his head to smile at Ghirahim. He slowly got to his feet, wincing at the burning pain in his chest.

Ghirahim got to his feet as well, ignoring the little sharp stings that shot through his system from the wounds that had not quite healed from the potion. He gave Link a concerned look, frowning slightly. "You really need to get that taken care of..."

The boy panted slightly before nodding as a tiny amount of sweat formed on his brow, "I will, soon." Unfortunately the potion he'd given Ghirahim had been the last healing type one that he had. It would hurt but he'd be alright until they got back to their own time.

It was then that his sword made a sound and Fi appeared beside them, and addressed Zelda. "Hylia, Your Grace, or perhaps you prefer Zelda? It pleases me to know you are safe."

Zelda looked up at the sword spirit with some amount of surprise before she smiled softly. "Hello, Fi."

Ghirahim turned back to the Sheikah, the redhead and the goddess. "I suppose an apology is due on my part..." he said with a frown before bowing formally, "I am deeply sorry for what I've caused." The Demon Lord straightened up, seeing Groose still looking sceptical of him, and scowled slightly. Though if he had insulted this human's hair at any point, he certainly wasn't sorry for that.

Link looked shocked to hear an apology out of the Demon Lord to his companions. He smiled though and gently slide his hand into Ghirahim's, proud of the demon for the gesture.

Impa looked skeptical as well, but since she knew there was nothing more Ghirahim could do she shrugged it off. She was surprised though, the boy had not only fulfilled his mission but done something as so rare as to touch the heart of the enemy.

Zelda looked surprised at the demon's apology, but smiled and nodded. Emotion welled up in the goddess incarnate at the realization that the mission was done and everything had turned out okay. "It's over... finally it's all over..." Tears began to spill from her eyes before she could stop them and she reached up to hastily wipe them away.

Link smiled and nodded at her, and this time it was truly and actually over.

It was then that Fi chimed in again, "Master I must speak with you."

Link looked at his companion with a slightly confused look. He turned to Ghirahim for a brief second before slipping his hand back out of the Demon Lord's and followed Fi over to a pedestal over by the great doors of the room that had held Zelda had sealed herself away in.

Once they reached the pedestal, Fi informed Link that now that his mission was complete he needed to lay the Master Sword to rest; and that she would enter the sword for the final time and begin a sleep with no end. The young hero almost jumped back in shock at these words as he stared up at the floating sword spirit.

Ghirahim watched as Link went to speak with his sword. Groose and Impa began talking about something but he hardly paid attention, beginning to pace over to where Link and Fi were and watching their exchange.

"Master, you have achieved the purposed you were chosen to fulfil. Please, set the sword in the pedestal and bring the goddess's mission to an end. Now, Master, it is time to conclude our necessary companionship." She spoke in her come unwavering voice before glowing a bright blue and returning to the sword.

Link looked back at his sword with an incredible unease. He'd gone through his whole mission with this sword and Fi as his companion and now he had to give it up in a split second just like that? He turned to see Ghirahim standing at the bottom of the stairs and then Zelda came up beside the Demon Lord and nodded at Link, a solemn expression on her face.

Ghirahim sighed, knowing of the attachment the boy had to his blade. It was a shame the goddess had to tear them apart like this, just like that. He felt a flash of annoyance.

Link sighed and nodded at Zelda before turning back around while he drew his blade. He held it up skyward and looked up over it for the last time before taking the hilt in both his hands and driving it down into the pedestal with a loud determined shout. A bright blue-white light emitted from the sword and pedestal as the blade was laid to rest. After it faded, Link stood and looked over the blade for a short moment, but what felt like forever, before he turned and started to make his way down the stairs; looking at Zelda and Ghirahim with a lightly solemn expression.

Zelda ran up to hug her friend. "Link, I'm sorry..."

Ghirahim gave the hero a sympathetic expression, speaking after a short while had passed. "Sky child, I have something to tell you, later that is..."

Link embraced Zelda as she hugged him before looking at Ghirahim with a slightly perplexed expression, "Alright."

Something caught the demon's eye and he looked back towards the sword sheathed in the pedestal in slight shock.

Link caught the look on Ghirahim's face and as he turned out of Zelda's embrace he heard that sound one last time. Confusion filled the hero's face as he looked around, being able to hear Fi, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Link, hear me. My purpose was to obey the command of the goddess and lead you, the chosen hero of this land, on your quest. When I awoke and began this task, I perceived it as merely serving my function as a servant to Her Grace. However, I have come to consider the information corresponding to our time together among the most precious data that I have on record."

Fi's soft echoy voice filled the room and Link began ascending the stairs back towards the Master Sword.

As Link reached the middle of the stairs a projection of Fi floated down to meet him before she started to speak once more.

"I do not have the capability to fully understand the human spirit. Link...But now, at the end of my journey with you, as I prepare to sleep within the Master Sword forever. I experience a feeling I am unable to identify. I lack insufficient data to be sure of my conclusion, but I believe this feeling correlates closest to what your people call...happiness. Our partnership is at an end , and even as we speak, I feel my consciousness fading away."

As the blond listened to his companion speak, it saddened him to hear her talk of sleeping forever. He kept a soft smile on his face as he listened to her words well, for it would be the last time he would ever hear her speak.

"Before I enter the sleep that calls me to the sword, I wish to relay to you words that I recorded many times over the course of our journey. Many have said them to you thus far, but now I wish to say them for myself...Thank you, Master Link. May we meet again in another life."

Link shook his head softly at her and tried to keep the sadness out of his smile as he watched her. Then suddenly she was gone and the glow around the Master Sword faded away.

Ghirahim watched for a few more moments before sighing and softly shaking his head.

"What? Impa, why? Come with us!"

The Demon Lord turned to see Zelda seemingly pleading with the Sheikah for something.

Link turned and started down the stairs and paused when he heard Zelda cry out for Impa to come back with them. He then finished his descent down the stairs to stand beside Ghirahim and watched Impa and Zelda.

Impa and Zelda stood in the circle in front of the Gate of Time, the same circle where he'd learned the Ballad of the Goddess from the old lady in the present. Groose stood a few feet away and watched the two women.

Impa explained to Zelda that her coming with them to their time was impossible, that Zelda should know this since she now held the Goddess Hylia's memories. She was a being of this age and this was where she belonged.

Zelda frowned, deeply saddened by the fact that she may never see her guardian again. The goddess slipped one of the decorative bracelets off of her wrists, holding it out for the Sheikah to accept.

The Sheikah woman smiled and brought her hands to cup Zelda's holding the bracelet before speaking softly to the girl, "Do not despair, Zelda. You and I will surely meet again someday." With that she brought her hands down, accepting the bracelet from the reincarnated goddess.

Impa turned towards the gate and opened it before turning back to the rest of them, "You should return to your own time, I will take care of the gate from here."

Once all four of them reached the other side of the gate it shimmered quickly before disappearing.

As they emerged back in the present, they turned to see the gate of time take on a bright glow before dissolving into thin air. A figure stood behind it, smiling softly at the four.

Link and Groose both smiled at the old woman from where she stood at the bottom of the temple stairs before running over to her.

Zelda stayed behind, eyes finding the familiar blue bracelet the old woman wore on her wrist. The goddess incarnate walked up to her, eyes shining with happiness as she reached out to take the old woman's hand.

Ghirahim watched the rather heartwarming scene unfold before him, sticking out his tongue at the sweetness of it. He briefly glanced back to where the gate of time had been. "Clever..." he murmured, understanding the Sheikah's little trick.

Link and Groose moved out of Zelda's way as she approached the old lady. The hero glanced back at Ghirahim in confusion when he heard him speak before looking back at Zelda.

"See? I told you we'd meet again." The old lady spoke softly and slowly.

Zelda smiled and nodded, about to speak when she saw the old woman slowly release her hand. A frown came across the blonde's face.

As the old lady slowly started to fall backwards and then disappeared in the same white light that the Gate of Time had vanished in. Shock washed over the group as Groose dropped down to his knees and Link bowed his head in silence.

The bracelet hit the ground, bouncing with a light clink that echoed around the now silent room.

Zelda gave a soft gasp, staring at the spot where the old woman had been before closing her eyes and bringing her hands up to her chest.

"Impa... thank you. Thank you for everything."

Link raised his head when he heard a noise come from in front of him as the doors to the back room of the Sealed Temple slowly began to open. He saw the room open to the overgrowth taking over the back room and the Master Sword sat in its pedestal just in front of the now open doors. As light from outside poured in through the back room the hero took a few steps forward to better take in the rather breath taking sight before them.

After a few minutes Link wandered outside to the Sealed Grounds where the Isle of the Goddess and the Triforce now rested instead of the pit.

"Link," the Demon Lord said, having followed the boy outside, sauntering over to him.

Link turned around and looked at him quizzically, "Yes? What is it Ghirahim?"

"Would it be alright if I spoke with you now?" The demon asked, holding out his hand for Link to take.

Link nodded and glanced back to see Zelda and Groose coming outside behind Ghirahim. He took the Demon Lord's hand before calling to them that they'd be back in a bit.

The top of the viewing platform materialized around them. Ghirahim stepped away from Link, leaning back on the railing. "Well, first things first, I wanted to properly thank you for... saving me."

The blond followed Ghirahim to the railing and sat beside him, wincing slightly as he slouched backwards too much before straightening again. He had to be more mindful of his wound until he could heal it. "Of course...well...you know how I feel now so...I had no other choice," Link mused softly.

Ghirahim frowned when he saw the hero cringe and pushed off of the railing to stand in front of him, leaning over him slightly. "Second thing..." he murmured, reaching out to gently place a hand over the large gash and focusing energy to it, hoping he could at least heal it somewhat considering how severe the wound looked.

Link sighed as he felt Ghirahim help to heal the wound further, "Thank you. What else was it that you wanted to tell me though?"

Ghirahim reluctantly pulled his hand away, starting to feel dizzy from the magic use. "Well..." he said, "I'm sure it has already come to your attention that I'm the Demon King's weapon... well, was the Demon King's weapon anyway..." he sighed, pulling back a bit but still keeping his gaze on the hero. "And I'm grateful that you've freed me from that servitude, however..."

Link's face twisted into a worried expression as he stood back up quickly at Ghirahim's words. "W-what? What is it?"

A soft smile found its way across the Demon Lord's features. "A sword without a Master..." Ghirahim held out his hand to the hero, hoping that he would accept it, "cannot sustain itself. It has no purpose."

Link immediately reached out and grabbed Ghirahim's hand, "You will always have a purpose Ghirahim. Besides, you should know at this point I'd do anything to keep you around."

"Good," the demon said, "because I'm offering you everything..." Ghirahim threw him a smirk before slowly bowing to one knee, Link's hand still in his. He gently pressed his lips to the back of the hero's hand before his gaze was drawn back up to Link's once more, "... Master."

A breath hitched in the hero's throat as he watched Ghirahim get down on one knee to pledge his allegiance to him; the same way he had done to Zelda in the Sealed Temple of the past. He smiled softly as white lips kissed the Triforce mark that he now bore on his right hand and shook his head softly. "No Ghirahim, not Master, partner if anything, but not Master."

"Alright, Master~" Ghirahim sang, getting back to his feet. "I like the way it sounds when addressing you..."

Link laughed softly, shaking his head softly. As Ghirahim got back up the blond leaned up on his toes and pulled Ghirahim down a bit by his crimson red cape to capture a kiss.

Ghirahim smiled into the kiss before pulling back briefly, bringing his hand up to cup the side of Link's face. "And, there actually is just one more thing I need to tell you..."

Blue eyes stayed fixed on the Demon Lord's face, "And that last thing is?" the blond questioned softly.

Ghirahim leaned his forehead against the blonds', smiling softly as his eyes fell closed. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I hope that you already knew that," Link smiled and his blue eyes practically sparkled as he beamed up at Ghirahim.

"It needed to be said out loud," Ghirahim smirked, connecting their lips again.

Link smiled into the kiss before pulling back a few moments later. "Then let me say it properly. I love you."

Ghirahim breathlessly chuckled, his chest feeling like it was about to burst. "Now that just fills my heart with rainbows."

The blond almost burst out laughing at the Demon Lord's statement, "So where do we live from now on? I certainly don't expect you to live in the sky, and I kind of like it down here."

"We can live where ever," Ghirahim shrugged. "There's a lot of the surface you haven't seen yet, dear boy."

"Then we look around until we find somewhere we like. We should go back though, it kind of looked like Zelda had something she wanted to talk to us about." Link took Ghirahim's hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

The Demon Lord nodded, snapping the fingers of his other hand and calling his diamonds to take them back to the Sealed Temple.

Link wandered about the Statue of the Goddess in the new Sealed Grounds looking for Zelda. It took him a few minutes to locate her on top of the statue in front of the Triforce. Doing another double take of the grounds he didn't see Groose anywhere. Shrugging it off, he quickly motioned for Ghirahim to teleport them up onto the statue.

Nodding, the demon did just that, teleporting the both of them up to the top of the statue, appearing beside the goddess incarnate.

Link looked a bit sheepish when he saw Zelda jump back a half step when they appeared suddenly on the statue next to her. "Sorry about that," he replied softly. "Umm, well, we're back as promised...umm, it kind of looked like you wanted to talk with me...us?" Link mumbled and bit his lower lip softly.

Zelda giggled lightly, "Well, just look around us! As a child, I always dreamed of a world below. I wanted to see the surface with my own eyes and feel the land's warm breeze on my skin!" She paused for a moment, throwing Ghirahim a somewhat nervous look before continuing. "I... I think I want to live here and watch over the Triforce."

Link smiled and then looked up to see Groose, Cawlin, Stritch and Zelda's father descending from the sky on their Loftwings; with Link and Zelda's Loftwings in tow. So that's where the red-head had gone off to. He looked back over to Zelda and nodded, "I'm going to be staying on the surface as well."

Unbeknownst to the two, the Demon Lord crept up behind the both of them, putting an arm around either of their shoulders and pulling them close. "As am I~"

Zelda looked suddenly startled as Ghirahim took hold of her shoulder and wrapped her in a hug with Link and the demon.

Link let out a laugh, "Well of course you are, you're staying with me." He suddenly noticed Zelda's slightly nervous and uncomfortable expression. "I don't blame you from distrusting him right now Zelda, but trust me when I say that he's changed. Hopefully you'll come to see what I do over time."

Ghirahim threw a small smile at the girl, his expression bearing no malice. "I don't expect you to trust me right away, which is understandable, but what Link says is true, Your Grace." He sighed and tossed his hair a bit, releasing the two of them to look out at the scenery.

Zelda just gave Link a wary smile and nodded to him, trusting her best friend and chosen knight.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Apologies for the lengthy conclusion but we wanted to keep things as close to the in game events as possible. Hope you all enjoyed it, thanks to everyone who made it this far and for all your kind words along the way. Sequel maybe?


End file.
